The Many Shades Of Cream
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: COMPLETE! The effect of the seven chaos emeralds sent a strong warmth through her body and made her feel powerful. So this is what it feels like to be super, she mused to herself. Turning round to face the enemy, a challenging smile crossed Cream's lips as she prepared to attack. CURRENTLY EDITING!
1. A Story To Tell

_After going over this story, I decided that it would be best if I edited it... so..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X!_

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 1: A Story To Tell.

Stop! Who goes there?! I demand to know who you are! You're whom exactly?

...

Oh! It's you, oh please do come in. I'm sorry if I came off as rude, believe me! I am _not _that kind of person, it's just that, no one really visits me up here, mostly because they can't... I have truly missed not seeing anyone in this passed year, I get awfully lonely, and that is why I am so happy that you could come today!

But I disgress, I am here to tell you the story of a very special person, who is very special to me, and holds a special place in my heart...Did I over use the word special there? Sorry about that. You see, I am not use to telling storys, and I get nervous easily, espcially around other people. But please! Hold your sympathy! I must continue, I have trailed off subject far too much already, and I fear that you may become uninterested, and you may very well decide that you _don't _want to listen. Please stay and _please _listen! For, I have a story to tell.

It all starts in a far away place, who's name I'm _sure _you're very familiar with...

Mobius. A peaceful planet where the grass danced in the breeze and the animals chirped happily. The trees waved and welcomed people who passed by, and the flowers beamed in the light of the your eyes ever had the privilege to befall on such a remarkable place, I am very sure that you would say something along the lines of, 'It really is as beautiful as people describe,' You would say this because it is, in fact, a truly beautiful planet.

Even with the constant interruptions of the evil egg shaped genius, whom was not a very nice person, and from whom you should keep your distance, the inhabitants of the planet still managed to have fun and cease the day.

One of these inhabitants was a little girl who spent her days picking flowers and playing with her best friend, as every little girl would. Except, something was different about this girl. Now this little girl was no ordinary little girl. Oh no. There is more to than meets the eye. Sure, even though her appearance showed a young innocent child who had not a care in the world. This little girl, this adorable little girl who I had the pleasure of be-friending and meeting, has been through so much in her life, it was, and still is, unbelievable.

I think that it is safe to say that no one has an easy life, everyone _should _agree when I say this, for it is the truth. After losing her father at such a young age, her widowed mother raised her with manners and treated her like a princess, as every mother would. It was just her and her mother against the world, two girls fending for each other, and they kept up quite an impressive fight in a metaphorical sense, I might add.

That was until the young girl found a chao egg at the tender age of four years old.

It is not everyday you would come across a chao egg, normally, they would be found in something called a 'chao garden', because that is a place each chao is raised in. As to why this chao egg was not in it's rightful place in the chao graden, will for now, remain a mystery.

Anyway, it seems that I am straying away from the subject at hand...

One day, the little girl was out playing in her favourite place, it was a place where flowers grew by the thousands, and the little girl always played there. She was very responsible, and intelligent for her age, so her mother trusted her to play out by herself, just so long as she didn't stray away from the house too far.

The little girl was playing her favourite game, called 'pretend' I will not go into too much detail about this game, but it is a game that basically involves you pretending to be whatever you want to be, I used to play it with her all of the time. So, on this day, she was pretending to be a plane, this involved her running around, and flapping her arms wildly.

Suddenly, she tripped over. More concerned for as to _what _she tripped over, she stood and, went to investigate the 'mystery'.

And of course, there lay a chao egg.

Now, she waited days upon days for that chao egg to hatch. By then, she was already so attached to the egg, that she couldn't _wait _for it to hatch, so, she already began to treat it like her best friend. She wrapped it up in blankets and sang multiple lullabies to it at night just before she went to bed. She hugged it close to her at night as she slept and woke up the next day to sit and wait and repeat the process.

One day as she watched the egg it began to shake. Not knowing that this actually meant it was _finally _hatching. She yelled "Momma! Momma! Come lookie!" Her mother ran into the room and the mother watched in excitement, and the little girl watched in awe and confusion, as the young chao began to come out of it's shell.

The shell crumbled away and revealed a small chao. An absolutely, adorable chao. By the colour of the baby blue chao they could tell it was a male chao. The chao suddenly, began to flap it's small like angel wings and nestled itself on the small girl's head. Her mother laughed and exclaimed, "How very cheesy!"

To which the girl replied "That's his name momma, Cheese!" Her mother just laughed as the little girl took the chao off her head and embraced it.

A couple of months later the little girl took the chao out to her favourite place, flower field so they could pick some flowers. They found flowers of many colours, pink, green, blue, purple, yellow E.T.C. They had so much fun together, they played tag, hide and seek, tic tac toe, and all the other games you would find young innocent children playing. Cheese truly adored his best friend and she he. They were inseparable, even though they had only known each other for a couple of months and they were already, even then, the best of friends.

It was a perfect day, the sun was shining brightly, as if, approving of their friendship, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. It was the best day they had ever had as bestfrinds. Of course, the universe rarely lets you have perfect days, so naturally, the day didn't go _exactly _to plan. They were approached by a strange looking man, an egg shaped man, sound familiar to you? He didn't look familiar to them however, this was because the little girl's mother didn't want her daughter to know of this man, she wanted her daughter to be oblivious to what the world was really like, at least for a little while.

Now them not knowing of what this man was really like and what he was capable of, led to their kidnapping .

They didn't know what was happening to them, the little girl cried and cried for her mother and her chao tried his best to comfort her. The man had tricked them. For whatever reason they did not know, all they knew was that they were now, all of the sudden, in great danger, and their day had started off so well.

He locked them up in a cell that appeared to be in the belly of a giant robot. They were absolutely terrified when the robot rampaged through the city and wrecked havoc. The citizens of Station Square were trying their best to avoid the danger, by running around and screaming. Ironically though, it only made matters worse for them. For some reason, apparently, the robot _fed _on vulnerable and frightened people, again, metaphorically speaking. The two children were so scared, they didn't even attempt to move. The only thing that was running through their minds was _Why was this man doing this to those innocent people, _and, _Why them?_ They remained in place not even able to keep there eyes off the sight in front of them.

A blue blur suddenly sped through the city and jumped at head of the robot, causing the robot to take a couple of steps back. The little girl dared to open her eyes just to see what was going on, _was this person a bad man too? _she wondered as she hugged her chao tighter to her chest, going back to closing her eyes, to scared to see the outcome this 'blue blur' was going to bring. Whoever it was, they were taunting the man and angering him very much.

The blue blur spin dashed at the robot multiple times and the robot fought back, firing multiple missiles that never once even touched the speedy blur. He was very fast, sorry, that isn't the right word to describe how fast the 'blue blur' was, he was _grease lightning _fast!

The robot began to smoke and shake as the evil man ejected himself from it. The little girl closed her eyes and hugged her chao tightly to her chest awaiting the destruction of the robot that was surely going to be the end of the two...

The glass of the cage suddenly smashed and the young child found herself within a pair of strong firm arms that clutched her gently but securely. The person that was holding her, was talking to her, but the poor child was too traumatized to even speak, she didn't even dare open her eyes to look at the face of her saviour. All she did was sob quietly, and clutch her chao, and her heo.

The rushing of the wind stopped and she felt herself be handed to another pair of arms. She could smell the aroma of feminine perfume, and she was being held delicately, it was like she was being held by her mother, but this person was not her mother, she could just tell.

There were a couple of hushed whispers between the two and a couple of small gasps could be heard. The small Mobian opened her eyes to see she was held by a pink hedgehog and her saviour was a blue hedgehog. Behind the blue hedgehog, she could see a red echidna already trying to fix some of the damage, by picking up a small, destroyed at that, car with ease, and chucking it onto a rubbish pile, before proceeding to move onto the next trashed car. A small orange fox could be seen sitting in a small blue plane. It looked as if he was trying to repair the small, damaged computer, no doubt, partly destroyed by that giant robot.

The pink hedgehog started whispering words of comfort to the sobbing child.

"Its alright, you're safe now. You're safe now, shhhh." The girl holding her, then proceeded to rock her, causing the little girl to soon become tired, and she eventually fell asleep.

The next time she woke she found herself in the familiar comfort of her bed with Cheese snuggled up next to her. Her hero's had brought her back home. Once she had realised this, she threw off her covers and ran out of her bedroom towards the living room where she saw her mother talking to the people that saved her.

When the blue hedgehog spotted her, he cleared his throat and motioned to where she stood causing everyone to look in that direction. Without the mutter of a word, her mother stood up and held out her arms for her child. Her child immediately understood this gesture and she ran into the awaiting arms of her mother.

The embrace laster for atleast a minute, and the little girl soon realised that they were not alone. She then turned to the other people in the room, still in her mothers arms and she said, with so much passion in her small high-pitched, sing-song like voice, "Thank you."

"Ah don't mention it kid." The blue hedgehog replied nonchalantly, smiling at the little girl.

In the next two years, she had many adventures with this group of people she soon began to call friends. They became like her family. Always protecting and watching out for her. She loved them dearly and they returned that feeling to her _and_ her mischievous chao.

By the time she was six years old she had been: transferred to a different world, captured and kept in a top secret base named area 99, she tried to plan a party and wrecked a kitchen (accidentally of course), she missed her mother and made a flower crown for her human friend Chris, she went to a movie set and was taken by some ghosts, she was reunited with her mother, she celebrated new years she met and befriended a robot, she had a adventure with a couple of her friends in a sewage system, she had to fight and destroy her robot friend after he went on a rampage, she picked flowers multiple times, she returned to Mobius, she met a seedrian, she travelled in space, she found a chaos emerald, she ventured through the jungle hunting for a planet egg, she fought in battle in her own ship and she watched her friend give up her life to save the universe…

And do you know what this little girl's name is? Well her name is Cream The Rabbit and like everyone else in the universe she has a story to tell…

_Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to edit the whole story and have it finished soon. Please review!_

_Love ya!_

_Mwah!_


	2. The Vision

_without any further o'do, I present to you Chapter 2 of The Many Shades Of Cream!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!_

_The Many Shades Of Cream_

_Chapter 2: The Vision_

Many storys always start with the phrase of "Once Upon A Time". It's a very common cliche mostly used fairytales of how a princess met her prince through a series of events. Or, maybe, how three little pigs were hunted down by the big bad wolf and the only one that survived was the youngest yet most wisest of the three who chose to build his house out of bricks.

But with those stories, no matter what went wrong, the problem was always somehow dealt with and resolved within a maximun of thirty pages. Unfortunately, that is not the case for this story. So, let me tell you now before we continue, this is no fairytale. You see, with fairytales, it always somehow ends with a 'Happy Ending,', or, I should say, a 'And they all lived Happilly ever after,'

This story may or may not have a 'Happily ever after,', so you're just going to have keep quiet, and listen well, because I do indeed, have a story to tell.

Our story begins on a little planet named Mobius, which of course needs no further introduction. Where a rabbit and her chao are playing happily together in their most favourite place of all.

Cream and Cheese. The best of friends, no one could ever divide these two apart. Believe me, how I have _tried _to get these two away from each other so that I could have a moments peace. No matter what, they were always with each other and _always_ stuck by each other. They shared happy moments and sad moments. They were like brother and sister. Cream was not Cream without Cheese and vice versa.

And on this day, like many others, they chose to spend it together in the flower field, picking flowers like innocent children would. It was, of course, another beautiful day, come to think of it... everyday in Mobius was always blissfully perfect, in every possible way.

Wait. No, saying that would be lying, not everyday was as perfect as people of Mobius would make it out to be...

A sudden bang caused Cream to look up from her flower crown that she was crafting. Cream was a very artistic child. Indeed, she inherited that talent from her dearest father. For it was her father who taught her how to make flower crowns, he would take her out nearly everyday to the flower field, so they could pick flowers together. I remember this one time, when I asked her why she loved picking flowers so much, and she replied, 'They remind me of pappa, he once told me that 'Flowers are the lights that guide us and comfort us in times of need, when a person with a good soul dies, they transform into flowers, so if ever you need help Cream, just look to the flowers, and they will help you,' Cream then carressed the flower she held, and then went on to say, 'I bet pappa is the most nicest and prettiest flower of all.'

"What was that Cheese?" Cream asked the small blue Chao.

Cheese shrugged and flew over to where she sat. He tugged at her ear gently, Cream nodded at him quickly, putting the flower down, and standing up by placing both hands on the floor to push herself up. She stood and brushed down her orange dress, ridding of the dirt that nestled there.

Cream had a very good sense of hearing, obviously, because she was a rabbit, and she had very large ears. Straining her hearing, and stamping a foot on the ground multiple times, she soon found what she was looking for.

Cream grabbed hold of Cheese, and skipped away on her little adventure, unaware, of what foreshadowing dangers lay ahead in store for her.

...

They walked through the green forest together, a voice nagged in the back of Creams head but she ignored it. For the first time ever, it was her turn to have an adventure! And, she was loving every minute of it! Even though, Creams mother had asked them to never go through the forest unattended. She had an unfamiliar feeling of excitement that bounced around in her stomach. _Perhaps this is what Mister Sonic feels when he goes on his adventures? _Cream wondered to herself.

They soon came to a large clearing in the middle of the forest, and in the middle of this clearing stood an object. From far away the two could not tell what this object was so they went to take a closer look. Upon going to take a closer, they saw that this object was a rock. Something, not anything, but something seemed to be odd about 'this rock', Yes, something indeed was very strange, and this only caused Cream's curiousity to grow. Cream contemplated for a moment. _Perhaps it was a rock from space?_

Cream and Cheese knew about meteor showers but they only ever came rarely, like every hundred years to be precise, and there was always more than one that fell. However. this meteor was different. Indeed it was. Instead of the normal colour of orange a space rock usually consisted of, it glowed a very bright green. There was some kind of emblem on the side of this "rock", and it was a simple orb. Cream did not know what this emblem could possibly mean, yet, and I say yet, it was somewhat familiar, hauntingly familiar.

Her mother had always told her if she ever found something strange, she should never touch it, in case it was dangerous, and, when touching something that is dangerous, well, let's just say, things normally don't end well. Her mother told her to always tell someone of this 'strange something' first, like Tails or Sonic or Amy or possibly even Knuckles, though he may be a bit dense, and what not, even _he _contained at least an _ounce_ responsibilty.

Alas, though, this story is not the 'story of good fortune', I guess it would be boring if absolutely _everything _went right for the heroine. Cream was so breath taken by its beauty she let the power of curiosity take over her body. And, she did something that her mother told her she should never do.

She touched it.

Cream had never experieced so much pain before, to say the least. A strange current throbbed quickly through her finger, and up her arm. It shot through her body like a ball in a pin ball machine, and the pain never ceased for a second. Cream felt as if she was going to throw up, but she didn't have any control over her body at all. The current was strong, and, when it had found the place it had been looking for, It struck her brain with almighty false and ventured through the nerves, until it came to her eye.

_-Vision-_

_Cream opened her eyes and found herself upon the blue typhoon. 'Strange', she thought to herself as she stood up and brushed herself down. 'What am I doing here?' She asked herself as she walked down the familiar hallway of the blue typhoon, it had definitely changed. It was more updated and definitely much more bigger._

_'Tails must have been busy' she mused. Cream would have been laughing by now, but she was still freaked out, I would be too, if I was her. When she turned the corner she was shocked at what she saw._

_There was herself, leaning against the wall and looking left to right, almost as if she was waiting for someone. 'Is that me?' Cream thought to herself, as she slowly approached the very familiar stranger. Yes, Cream, I can say this now, that is you, however, this is not the 'you' you know yourself, this is the future 'you'. Sounds... weird, doesn't it? When future Cream spotted present Cream she smiled._

_"Now I remember! It all makes sense!" she proclaimed proudly._

_"What's going on?" present Cream asked._

_"Wow this is even weirder than before, I remember saying that!" she said letting out a joyous laugh._

_"You're me?" present Cream questioned._

_"And I'm You!" future Cream replied excitedly._

_"But how? I thought that there was only one of me." present Cream said shyly._

_"So did I..." future Cream admitted._

_"Did I?" questioned present Cream._

_"Look I, I mean, you, no, we, don't have much time." future Cream said, she was now serious._

_"What do you mean?" present Cream asked, now frightened as well as confused._

_"You're present Cream, which means you're my past Cream and I'm your future Cream." future Cream said, not making any sense to present Cream._

_"What?" present Cream was even more confused._

_"It will become clearer but let me explain!" future Cream said, becoming nervous and agitated._

_"Go on." present Cream said, to which future Cream nodded._

_"You're in grave danger Cream!" future Cream said in a whisper._

_"What! B-b-b-but what di-i-d I do!" present Cream yelled, very close to tears._

_Future Cream covered present Cream's mouth and said "Shhh! Are you trying to wake up the whole ship?!"_

_A muffled "Sorry" was heard._

_Future Cream took away her hand and said "That's alright, but will you please let me explain what's going on?"_

_Present Cream nodded ._

_"Okay, so do you remember when Tails shot at the Materex after they had been immobilised?"_

_"Immobilised?"_

_"Frozen."_

_"Ohhhh."_

_"Well when it was shot at the "planet", it broke into tiny pieces, but Shadow had somehow managed to dispose of them, do you remember that?" future Cream said._

_"Well yes, I do." present Cream confirmed._

_"Well that thing you thought was a rock was actually one of the pieces that wasn't destroyed and somehow made it's way to your planet, Mobius."_

_"What does that mean?!" present Cream became panicked again._

_"Well, no of us knew that the Materex had a back up plan and well the plan was to sort of copy what the chaos emeralds does." future Cream said._

_"Erm... don't they scatter?" present Cream asked._

_"Exactly! So what they did was they put some sort of revival "spell" into it, so when a live creature touches it, it brings back the Materex!" Future Cream exclaimed._

_Now she remembered! That emblem on the rock was the symbol of a Materex!_

_"This is where you, oh goodness me, I mean, we come in, Cream. The Materex are still very weak and they need us, for the power source to survive as well as the seven chaos emeralds." future Cream explained._

_"So they're after me... I mean us?" _

_"Yes, but because we revived them, we're the only ones that can destroy them." said future Cream._

_"But how?" asked present Cream._

_"I don't know…" admitted future Cream._

_"Oh…" said present Cream._

_"Cream? Wake up Cream," A voice echoed through out the ship._

_They both looked round in shock, and future Cream clenched her teeth, grumbling something present Cream could not make sense of. She did not have time to ponder on what future Cream had said, however, for she began to feel queasy, the feeling that she was going to be sick had returned to haunt her, and she was not happy about it. Present Cream looked down at her hands, and was shocked to see she was starting to disappear._

_"Quick! Cream tell the others about this! You guys need to venture into space again and find all the chaos emeralds! You and the chaos emeralds are the last hope!" Future Cream yelled._

_Cream was becoming really dizzy her vision was blurred and she could only make out the muffled voice of future Cream._

_"And Cream remember-" but Cream did not get to hear the rest of it, for she had already disappeared and everything around her, had returned to the familiar colour of black._

_..._

_I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I took long to update! Tell me what ya think!. I will try to update on weekends!_

_Thanks for reading! Please R and R!_

_Love ya!_

_Mwah!_


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream.

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins.

Cheese was in a panic. He had watched helplessly as Cream fell to the floor in pain and she had not woke up for at least 5 minutes. He flew back and fourth while he racked his brain, what if she was having a nightmare? What if she was injured? Or worse. What if she couldn't wake up?

All Cheese knew was that he needed to get help and fast.

The familiar gush of wind broke Cheese out of his trail of thought. Of course! Sonic! He would be able to help without a doubt. But if Cheese was too go catch up to Sonic he would have to leave Cream alone which he did not like one bit, he despised that idea but to help Cream he had to go get Sonic.

With hesitation Cheese took off into the direction of where the shouts of joy could be heard.

Sonic was having the time of his life, running at the speed of sound always made his heart and adrenaline pump nearly as fast as him!

Sonic stopped at his favourite spot. It was a breathtaking sight that overlooked all of Mobius. Sonic often napped here in the tree. It was especially beautiful at sunset, watching the sun slowly sink behind the mountains and send out the last ray of light before the moon, it was an absolutely amazing sight.

Sonic shook off the sentimental feeling as he smiled at the sight of Mobius. It was just so…serene it was unreal. But Sonic knew that this moment would not last long, after all, he was living in Mobius. A place where Eggman liked to wreck havoc pretty much everyday so Sonic was quite surprised that this day was peaceful.

Sonic suddenly became alert when he heard… shrieking? He looked behind him and there he saw the Chao Cheese flying towards him in a panicked manner, but where was Cream?

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" exclaimed Cheese in a rush.

"Cheese, I don't know what your saying!" replied Sonic.

Cheese rolled his eyes and tugged at Sonic's left ear while still yelling "Chao!".

"Oh you want me to follow you?" asked Sonic.

The Chao nodded quickly and tugged slightly harder.

"Okay! Okay, I'm coming!" Sonic said causing the Chao to leave and fly off quickly in the other direction, Sonic did not hesitate and he quickly followed the panicking Chao.

The Chao led him through the forest until they came to a clearing, it was a shadowed place and the mud and grass was very damp. Moss grew from the trees and despite the fact that it was very warm outside in this clearing it was slightly cold because of the trees that hid the sun from view.

The first thing that caught Sonics attention was a small figure. Hunched up in a ball and obviously unconscious. Sonic recognised this small figure straight away.

"Cream!" He exclaimed rushing over to her and checking her over.

She may have been out cold but thank chilly dog she was still breathing.

"What happened?" he asked Cheese.

Cheese did not bother speak but simply pointed over to the rock that was set just behind Cream. Sonic reached out to touch it but the Chao flew in front of him quickly and shook his head and waved his arms about.

Sonic took the hint and did not touch the rock.

Sonic racked his brain, he was thinking of what to do about the situation he and Cheese was in. Sonic snapped his fingers when a thought came to mind.

"Tails! He can help!" Sonic gently scooped up Cream into his arms and said "Don't worry Cream Tails will fix ya"

And with that they were off with Cheese closely behind.

"Can you explain to me again what happened?" asked Tails as he checked Creams temperature with a thermometer.

"Well as far as I know from my bad translations from Cheese" Sonic took a moment to look at the Chao who sat by Cream "They went into the forest and found a funny looking rock and when Cream touched it she was out like a light" Sonic said snapping his fingers for emphasis.

They were all in Tails workshop, after Sonic had arrived Tails asked him to lay Cream down on a metal table so he could examine her to see what had caused her to faint.

Tails took the thermometer out of Creams mouth and looked at it "I can't seem to find a problem here Sonic. I've checked her heartbeat, blood pressure and temperature and they all show signs of her being completely healthy" he said but then continued "The only way we can find out what really happened is from Cream, but remember Sonic, I'm not a doctor so my guess is just as good as yours"

Cheese sighed in relief when he heard that Cream was perfectly healthy he just wished she would wake up to prove it to him that she was okay.

As if on cue, Creams eyes opened and she sat up slowly rubbing her head.

"Where, where am I?" she asked no one in particular.

"Your in Tails workshop" Sonic said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? You and Cheese went into the forest and there was this funny rock and-" but Tails did not finish because Cream suddenly became alert with a panicked look on her face.

"Cream? What is it? What's wrong?" Sonic said standing up quickly.

Tears began spilling out of Creams eyes as she said "I didn't mean to do it! Honest! I-I-I just wanted to see what it was! I'm so sorry" Cream put her face in her hands as her Chao comforted her.

"Cream tell us what happened" Tails said in a calm voice.

Cream looked up at him and wiped away her tears, attempting to calm herself down she took a deep breathe and said "When I fell asleep I had this funny dream"

"Like a nightmare?" asked Sonic.

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

"No, it was more real than a dream" she stated, she meant to say it was a vision but this word was not part of her small vocabulary yet.

"Would you be able to tell us what happened?" asked Tails.

"I'll try but it will be a bit hard" she said and with a long intake of breathe she said "It all started…"

Cream explained the dream in as much detail as she possibly could, she told them about how the Materex have been revived and that they are trying to get the seven chaos emeralds. She did not tell them that her future self had told her all of this because something in her head told her not to mention than. She said that they need to venture into space again to retrieve the seven chaos emeralds again and she told them that they needed to leave as soon as possible. But she accidentally left out one of the most important details of all: the Materex were after her as we speak and she was the only one who could stop them.

The trio before her listened intently, they did not speak throughout the whole thing and there was a partial bit of silence after Cream had finished.

"We need to tell the others" Sonic said breaking the silence.

The others nodded and Tails went off to get in touch with Amy and Knuckles.

"So does that mean we have to leave again?" asked Amy.

The whole gang sat in the living room of Tails house. The food laid out remained untouched by anyone. Cream sat silently throughout the "meeting" she couldn't help but feel like this was all her fault.

"Yes, and the sooner the better" replied Tails.

"But what about the master emerald?" asked Knuckle.

Everyone looked over to the ever so slightly frustrated Knuckles, he was the guardian of the master emerald and it was his duty and life's responsibility to guard this large gem with his life.

"We could take it aboard again, I mean the master emerald could come in handy, and we don't know what we will be facing out there. We should use as much help as we can get" Sonic stated.

"But I only just got the master emerald back to its normal self and if it gets damaged again this time it might be permanent!" Knuckles argued.

"Well, its either leave it to get stolen or take it with us so we can use it to help, take ya pick Knucks" Sonic replied as a matter of factly.

Knuckle was about to yell in retort but the daring look Amy gave him made him choose not too.

"So I guess that's everything done and dusted" said Sonic happily.

"Yep, guys, I think it would be best if you all went home to pack and meet back here later and we'll leave once were ready" instructed Tails.

Cream looked over to her mother who stood in the kitchen. She was busy making some soup to not notice the young girl in the doorway. Cream was about to break the news to her mother that she will be leaving again. Okay it was now or never.

"Mama" Cream said taking in a deep breathe of air she continued "I have something to tell you"

Her mother looked away from the food in front of her and smiled at her daughter.

"Hello dear, what is it?" she asked walking over to her daughter.

"My friends need me again" Cream said shuffling her feet.

"Oh?" said her mother.

"Well its just that we need to go in space again" Cream said looking up.

"Do you know when you will be back" Her mother asked kneeling to her height.

"Were not sure" Cream replied.

"Would you like me to pack your things" asked her mother.

"Yes please mama" Cream said smiling up at her mum.

Her mother patted her on the head and left to go pack Creams suitcase.

Cream met up with Amy after she bid a final goodbye to her mother. Many hugs were shared between the mother and daughter before she left. With Cheese flying just above the two, the girls met up with the rest of the gang where they waited to board the blue typhoon.

The blue typhoon had definitely changed. The computers had been updated and the once broken control room was now fixed good as new. The Sonic Canon had been mended and upgraded as was many of the walls from there many battle encounters.

As Cream boarded the airship she took one last look at her home planet, Mobius, she was truly going to miss it as well as her mother.

_This right here _she thought _is where the adventure begins._

**Please R and R! Chapter 4 is there first stop off at a planet and maybe there first encounter with the Materex!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	4. The First Encounter

**I have been trying too update as much as possible but my updates wont always be really frequent. The best I can do is probably update every weekend, occasionally on week days. Hehe! Anyways… I introduce to you Chapter 4 of The Many Shades Of Cream!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 4: The First Encounter

It had been a couple of days since the gang had bid there home planet goodbye again and set off on another adventure. They didn't really know where they were heading, all they knew, from the way Cream explained it, was that they were looking for the, once again, scattered Chaos Emeralds.

And so far…they had nothing.

Knuckles had become extremely inpatient, more so than usual, and every five minutes he would ask "Anything yet?"

And every five minutes the same answer would erupt from Tails, a simple "No"

Even though Cream was still worried about the whole situation, she still acted as positive as possible for any young child. She played hide and seek with her chao, she baked cookies with Amy and awarded them to who she think worked the hardest (in the end everyone would get a cookie, because in Creams eyes everybody was a team player, plus, they didn't really think one person would be able to eat like 20 cookies on there own.), she chatted happily to the other members of the team and well, her adorableness and her positive attitude would always make her friends smile, heck!, even Knuckles couldn't help but let a small smile cross his features, even though it faded just as quickly as it came. Meh.

It wasn't until day 4 when something FINALLY happened.

It started on another day on the blue typhoon, around about noon-ish, after breakfast but before lunch.

Tails had called everybody to the control room when he had been able to detect something on his radar.

He had found the first Chaos emerald!

At that moment everybody expressed different emotions, Sonic's adrenaline pumped as he became suddenly alert and eager, Cream jumped up and down in excitement along with Cheese, Amy brought out her trust piko piko hammer and Knuckles just became more impatient by the minute.

"Well?" He said "Where is it?"

Tails, choosing to ignore his impatient manner, replied "I'm just locking co-ordinates in now, just give me a minute… Ah! Here it is! It's on some planet called, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it's called planet Sky-toepi-a-sey"

Everyone looked round in confusion. Bit of an odd name they thought to themselves but Cream was the only one who actually voiced this though.

"It sounds kinda weird, do you think its dangerous?" asked Cream.

"I bet nothing we can't handle" replied Sonic enthusiastically.

This seemed to cheer everyone up as they arrived at the planet. And it was definitely something they had never come across before. This planet, skytoepiasey, had no ground and was in the sky, and now the name made a lot more sense. The way around was a simple pathway of clouds and in the distance they could see what looked like to be a stone castle, and a very big one at that.

"I think we could start by searching that castle" said Knuckles.

"Seems like a place where a chaos emerald would nestle itself" stated Sonic.

"Yep, I think its _trying _to make it hard for us" mumbled Amy.

"So who's going?" asked Tails.

"I think me and Sonic should go, you guys could stay here and keep watch" Knuckles said.

"Sounds reasonable enough" said Tails.

Sonic took in the sight before him. The pathways looked safe and wide enough to travel across. They seemed pretty sturdy too. It seemed very quiet and deserted, he hadn't even come across a inhabitant to this planet yet and he hoped that the Materex hadn't had anything to do with that.

He was about to set off on his way to the castle when a calling of his name stopped him.

He turned around to see Cream running towards him, with a small backpack in tow and Cheese flying besides her.

When she made it to him she leaned on her small knees and panted.

"What is it Cream?" Sonic asked, kneeling down to her small height.

"I want to come!" Cream said now fully standing, now this sent Sonic taken aback.

"But Cream, you can't, its too dangerous" Sonic replied, genuinely sorry.

"But I can help! Really! I can! I-I packed everything we would need! Look (pointing to her wrist) I have my communicator and emerald tracking device in case I get lost, I also have a pair of binoculars and a snack in case I get hungry! And I have Cheese, who can fight for me while I hide if I needed him too!" Cream said in a rush.

Sonic looked into the eyes of the young rabbit. Damn it! He saw determination and courage in her brown eyes that he had seen so many times in his young foxy friend and Cream sort of reminded him of a young version of himself when he was constantly told no by everyone was older than him. Everyone was afraid of him because of his bizarre talent and everyone made fun of him, but he showed them when he saved THEIR lives and from then on his bizarre talent turned into a wondrous gift. And that small blue, slightly shy, hedgehog turned into a, well known, overly cocky, hero.

And how could he deny her the chance to prove herself?

"Fine" Sonic sighed, then held up a finger "But you must stay close to me and Knuckles, no wandering off like I know little kids are prone too" he said, allowing himself a small chuckle.

"Oh thank you Mister Sonic!" Cream said, launching a hug on him.

"Anytime Cream, anytime" Sonic said, ruffling her head before she skipped off happily.

"Are you sure about this blue boy?" asked Knuckles quietly, gesturing to the rabbit who was too busy watching her wrist watch to notice the discussion being about her.

"As sure as I've ever been" replied Sonic keeping a stern watch on the little girl in front of them.

"Yes but Sonic you seem to be forgetting that this is Cream were talking about, just a little kid" Knuckles said in response.

"Yes I know but she has the protection of the both of us AND she has Cheese if we fail to protect her and that Chao is dedicated to Cream and I doubt that he would let anything harm her" Sonic whispered.

"If your sure" said Knuckles.

"I am" Sonic said simply.

Knuckle rolled his eyes at the hedgehogs bluntness but did not make an effort to reply and he simply kept all of his focus on the mission and protecting the young rabbit.

The castle, was very much like the castle they had encountered when they were looking for the chaos emerald on that dark abandoned planet, that was almost the end of Sonic the hedgehog if it wasn't for the help of Shadow the hedgehog.

But this castle was still somewhat different. It was more medievally in some aspects. A King/Queen of some kind had definitely ruled there before.

Cream turned on her torch as the three animals walked down the dark hallway. It was a very dark and dusty castle. It must have been abandoned some time back and if anyone still lived here they were definitely not keeping up with house keeping and what not.

Cream shivered as a spider ran across the hallway. She did not like this place one bit. With its creepy portrait, who's eyes seemed to follow you, and its dusty knights, this was not Creams kind of place to be. But she kept on a brave face and soldiered through it, she had to show she was cut out for this kind of stuff, she was going to be facing much more worse stuff than this in the future.

"Found anything yet Cream?" Sonic asked lightly.

Cream shook her head in response and said "Not yet" She suddenly stopped when a blue dot came across her screen on the far left "Wait! There is something funny going on other there" Cream said pointing to the left turn of a hallway.

"Stay behind us Cream" Sonic said, his adrenaline kicking in again but he had to make sure Cream was safe first.

Cream obliged and took a step behind Knuckles with Cheese right besides her.

They walked slowly down the hallway preparing themselves for anything to jump out at them, both hero's stood in front of the youngest member of the team.

But what came next, none of them expected…

**Dun-dun-dun-dun! A cliff-hanger! I am so evil! I am working on chapter 5 as I type. So your wait shouldn't be too longer but that depends on the reviews I get! And plus how long I want to keep you all in suspense…**

**Love ya all!**

**Mwah!**

**And don't forget to reveiwwwwwwwwww! I'm like tinkerbell guys! I need applause to live! (how I love to quote glee!)**

**Keep calm and carry on ;) **

**Oh and before I forget COME ON YOU IRONS!**


	5. Finding The Power Within Me

**Gosh! I am on a roll! New ideas have popped up in my head and they won't stop coming! Yippee! So far I have had no cases of writers block and all I can do is write more and more. Saying that I MAY have jinxed myself but fingers crossed I haven't! Oh Yeah! I am in a good mood! Hooray for me and Hooray for you guys! And I thank you all for the reviews!**

**And I also saw the hunger games today (cry, cry) and well… it gave me an idea for a future fanfic! If it shall be written yet, I do not know but once I have finished this story I will see if it would be suitable to write it. Its basically a crossover of Sonic and the hunger games! So tell me what you think about that!**

**My excitement and rambling aside… I present to you Chapter 5 of The Many Shades Of Cream! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream.

Chapter 5: Finding The Power Within Me.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. As if the wind had a sudden change in direction. No one had expected what was to happen once they turned that corner. Its as if it happened before they even realised, before they even realised that it was a trap.

There were thousands of them.

They were like mechanical vampire bats, very big ones at that. Almost at once Sonic, Knuckles and Cream realised that they were part of the Materex, the orbs that were sat on there robot like heads was a big tell tell sign.

Cream watched in fear as they attacked Sonic and Knuckles. 1 or 2 of them were no match for the two hero's but in an army of thousands, then they were in deep trouble.

Just then, one on the vampire bats launched them self at Cream. Cream closed her eyes and awaited for the impact while trying her best to shield herself. When no impact came, she opened her eyes and was faced with Sonic.

"Cream, run" He said in a serious tone and turned back not even letting her answer.

Cream didn't need telling twice. Now Cream isn't someone you would class as a "baby" or "scardy pants" but where that vampire bat had almost attacked her, her instincts had already taken over her.

Clutching her chao tightly she ran off back down the hallway. She could hear some of the Materex was right behind her so she picked up her pace and ran as first as her little legs could carry her.

She could feel they were getting closer and closer to her. She quickly looked left and right to look for her escape. She soon spotted a door and took no hesitation in entering it.

She shut it behind her and the creatures on the other side thumped against the other end. She looked for anything that could block a door and with all her might (and the help of Cheese) she pushed a desk in front of the double door.

She knew that wouldn't hold them off for long so she had to think of something, and fast.

She sat her back against the door and began rocking back and fourth. She was terrified of what would happen to her if the creatures on the other side of the door got in. She wanted her mother.

It was times like these when Cream felt truly weak and all she could do was cry.

A sudden spark of light caught Creams attention.

Cream looked up from her hunched up knees and squinted. There in the far corner of the room was a simple oak, definitely ancient, book case. And behind the old, dusted, worn down books, something shimmered with bright light, so bright, it hurt Creams salted eyes.

Wiping away her tears Cream stood up and slowly approached the bookcase. She was so breath taken by the beauty of the bright light, it was almost hypnotising her.

Cheese clung to Creams left ear, he was also intrigued by the bright light, they were both like moths to a flame.

Cream moved away the heavy books and was shocked at what she found.

She had found the green chaos emerald!

She jumped about in excitement as she clutched the shiny emerald. It gave her this funny sense of happiness. It made her forget about the danger that awaited her just outside.

She felt the warmth of the ruby travel up her arm as she clutched it tighter. All her sense of sorrow that was there before had completely disappeared. She didn't know why but she was in ecstasy.

She felt her adrenaline pump as she turned back around and headed for the door. Cheese tugged hard at her ear as a sign of warning but she ignored his fear and said in a tone of voice she had never used in her life before.

"Cheese, I can do this"

Ignoring his reaction, Cream walked up to the door and opened it.

Immediately, the Materex flew into the room. Cream stuck out the chaos emerald and beams of, what looked like, green lasers shot out from it. The vampire bats froze in place and disintegrated.

Cream walked over the ash and walked back down the hallway. The other creatures around her fell and disintegrated. She was destroying them, just by holding the chaos emerald and feeling a sense of happiness.

When she came across Sonic and Knuckles, who were still trying to fight off the Materex, the chaos emerald shot beams of light at the remaining enemies, she had done it, she had destroyed them.

Cream smiled to herself as her body returned to its normal state and tried not to laugh at the facial expressions of her older allies.

Dark Oak watched the screen intently, he couldnt believe it! That rabbit had somehow managed to destroy a army of materex without a second to even think about it! This was not good, this was far from good, this was BAD.

He banged his mechanical fist on the desk in agravation.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Black Narcissus.

Dark Oak looked over his shoulder at his fellow Materex, all were just as angry and frustrated as he was.

"We continue with the orginal plan" said Dark Oak, not even waiting for his fellow materex to reply and instead he turned round to face the screen to continue to watch the young rabbit.

**Whaddya think? Tell me through your reviews! Abit short I know but next chappy should be longer! I promise.**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	6. The Ever Green Forest

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate it so erm I don't think I have anything to ramble about today… So what do you think about the idea I mentioned in my authors notes in the previous chapter? Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream.

Chapter 6: Ever Green Rain Forest

Everyone did not understand how Cream had managed to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald. Heck, even Cream did not know what happened, she can hardly remember it either. She remembered the others asking her what she did or what happened but she honestly did not have a answer.

It had taken Sonic some time to master the use of chaos control and Cream had managed to commence it without even knowing she was. Everyone was truly astonished at this and Knuckles would not stop asking Cream questions about what it was like.

"So Cream" spoke Knuckles on the other side of the master emerald, he was busy shining the master emerald while Cream was on the opposite side to him also cleaning it. Being good natured, Cream had offered to help when she saw him walking around the blue typhoon carrying a box of supplies.

"Yes?" She asked looking towards him.

"What was it like when you held the chaos emerald?" he had asked this question a number of times but he had never got a straight answer, that he actually understood, from the young rabbit.

"Well, its kind of hard to explain, it was sort of like this warm feeling and it made me…erm happy, I guess" she replied looking up to Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded. He still did not understand what she was saying but decided not to press it. He had experienced what it was like to hold a chaos emerald and it was a strange feeling he got for it and he himself found it hard to explain what the feeling was like. He just wanted to know whether or not it was similar to the feeling he had felt.

The silence was suddenly broken when Tail's voice came over the intercom, saying:

"Guys, I've just located the second chaos emerald, were in some place called Ever Green Rain Forest, my guessing it's a rain forest so your going to need to wear a coat or something if you plan on going outside"

Cream, now in a long yellow rain coat, yellow hat, and a pair of yellow Wellingtons, walked outside with Cheese in her arms and Amy, who wore a long pink rain coat and a pair of pink Wellington boots. It wasn't necessarily cold outside but it was raining like there was no tomorrow.

It was a very pretty planet, with its green very green plants and damp trees. There was no inhabitants in sight.

Sonic ran out from the ship and looked towards the two, already, soaking wet girls. He was not wearing anything to protect him from the rain, which surprised the two other Mobians very much. Sonic was not particularly keen on anything "wet". He absolutely DESPISED water and they could see by the look on his face that he was not enjoying being out in the rain one bit but they knew it was his duty as a hero to not be afraid of anything, not even his most biggest fear of all.

"Are you two going to be alright out here by yourselves?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah Sonic, we'll be fine" replied Amy.

"If your sure" Sonic said before speeding off to the North.

Amy looked to young Cream the rabbit and smiled, Cream was just like her little sister, she loved the young child dearly with all her heart and would do whatever she could to prevent her from getting hurt. That was why she was very worried when she learnt from Tails that she had gone with Sonic and Knuckles to that freaky castle, but she trusted that Sonic would look after the rabbit and keep her out of danger. She also trusted Cream too, because she knew that Cream had knowledge beyond anyone her age was expected to have, so she trusted that she knew how to take care of herself.

Cream returned the smile and took hold of her hand "Amy?" she said when they took off on a walk.

"Mhmmm?" Amy said.

"Do you think we can beat the Materex again?" asked Cream.

Amy looked back down to Cream, of course, she had a lot of doubt in her mind too but she did not want to worry the young child so she replied:

"No doubt about it Cream, remember nothings impossible for Sonic" now she began daydreaming about her love.

"Yeah" Cream said happily letting go of Amy's hand and skipping off, making sure to keep in the hedgehogs line of vision because Cream knew that Amy worried too much, just like her own mother.

"Hey Amy! Come and look at what I found!" Cream yelled over to the pick hedgehog who was occupied by her chaos emerald tracking device, she was attempting to fix it. The rain had somehow affected the signal and now it was useless, the same went for Creams too.

Amy stood up and walked over to wear the yellow coated being was perched. She was leaning over what she had found.

"What is it Cream?" asked Amy kneeling down next to her.

"Look" Cream pointed towards the soggy ground.

"Hey those are footprints Cream!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Maybe we can follow them, we might come to a village or maybe a food diner!" a hungry Cream replied.

Amy laughed.

"I doubt there would be a diner nearby Cream, but your right! There might be a village and we could ask them what they know about the Materex!" Amy said.

Cream nodded and Amy bent down so she could jump onto her back. Cheese, who sat under Creams hat because it was still raining like mad, poked his head out to see what was going on, no doubt about it, he had probably fallen asleep and was woken up by the jump.

The girls set off and followed the footprints. Every now and then Amy would stop to hoist the rabbit further up her back to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

Cream hummed along to an old tune her mother use to sing to her to pass the time, it had been about 2 hours since they had set off away from the blue typhoon and they honestly had no idea how they were to get back but that wasn't the important thing right now. The important thing was that they found the chaos emerald.

Crack

Amy's sensitive ears caught the song. Letting Cream slide off her back, Amy whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer. She listened intently for the next noise to sound.

When it didn't, Amt thought she was just being paranoid, so she put back the Hammer and continued on, with Cream right besides her, who looked round wearily.

Whoosh

The next thing Amy and Cream knew, they were hoisted in the air by what appeared to be a net. Darn it! They had blown there cover, they were captured.

Almost immediately after the net was up in the air, they were surrounded by a bunch of… natives. Wait where were the Materex? The squirrel natives looked just confused as the did.

"Tu loqui latin?" the leader asked.

Amy gave them a confused look.

"Paano ang tungkol sa Fillipino?" he asked again.

"What did he say?" whispered Cream.

"They speak English" he said as a matter of factly.

"Yes we do, now why did you attack us?" Amy demanded.

"Our apologies miss, we mistook you as one of the Materex" the leader spoke.

"The Materex are here too?" asked Cream.

"Yes young one, they have been searching for us but we are clever, we live in the tree tops so they never spot us" replied the leader.

"Sluha, let them down" the leader said, turning to one of his servants.

The Servant nodded and walked over to a nearby tree. Pulling back a bush, it revealed a rope. He pulled on the rope and gently let down the girls.

They both stood up and brushed down there raincoats.

"My name is vůdce, this means leader in your language" he said shaking there hands.

"I am Amy, her name is Cream and that's Cheese" Amy replied shaking his hand.

"Please to meet you sir" Cream said shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, child" he said smiling down at Cream.

"So why are the Materex after you?" asked Amy.

"They want our most valuable possession. We call it the cenné jeden, we must show you it, it's ever so beautiful" vůdce said. He then turned to his subjects and spoke in a language Amy nor Cream could understand.

"Jsou naším hostem, musí se vrátit s námi a budeme mít velkou hostinu!"

The natives cheered as they turned round and retreated back to there village.

Amy took hold of Creams hand, and Cream squeezed in response. They shared a look before turning back round and following the villagers.

**So this chapter turned out okay, I guess! In case you were wondering what language it was it the first one was Latin, then Filipino and finally Czech! Don't know why I chose to use those languages, but oh well! And if your wondering, no I do not speak those languages (I wish I could), I just used my old trusty friend Google translator! Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	7. The Cenne Jeden

**Again, I thank you for all your review's! Gosh! You guys are amazing! I mean, this is my first chapter story that actually got some positive feedback AND I'm enjoying writing it!**

**I just want to shout out to angelfire75 and Super Light The Hedgehog! You guys are amazing! As well as the rest of ya!**

**I am in a very loving mood right now, I just get a little crazy sometimes… more like alotta crazy…**

**Anyways…**

**I introduce to you chapter 7 of The Many Shades Of Cream!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! (waaa!)**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 7: The Cenné Jeden

The village was the most unusual village the girls have ever come across. And that's a pretty big thing to say considering they've travelled across the galaxy.

The Mobians did not understand what vůdce meant when he said they lived in the treetops, but at first glance, they immediately understood what he had said to them before.

At the near very top of the trees stood tree houses strong and proud. Each tree house was linked together by a simple bridge that connected to each tree, that was a way to get around.

The clearing was shaded by tall trees, so no rain hit them. On the ground in the centre stood a large bonfire not yet lighted. It was surrounded by tree stumps and rocks, meaning these objects were used as seating.

Vůdce tapped Amy lightly on the shoulder, causing the girl to turn around and look at him.

"Come jemný jedno, I shall show you and your friends the Cenné Jeden" he said, taking hold of her hand.

The sudden contact caused Amy to blush.

Getting a better look at him, he was very good looking. His arms were toned as were his bare legs. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, they were the most bluest eyes Amy had ever seen! And his smile! Oh his smile sent shivers down Amy's spine and made her belly flutter.

He wore simple clothing, a traditional wear that all the male villagers wore. A baggy, white shirt (although not very white considering it was covered in dirt, but Amy could tell it had ONCE been a white shirt) and what looked like a Hawaiian skirt that went down to his knees with his squirrel tale sticking out the back.

Around his wrists, ankles and the top of his head, he wore a collection of the greenest of all leaves. A collection of absolutely beautiful flowers, neither girl had ever seen before, cascaded around his neck.

Cream noticed the love struck look on Amy's face and smiled to herself.

"Look Cheese, I think Amy's in love!" Cream exclaimed to her chao in a whisper.

"Chao, Chao!" piped in Cheese.

A confused look suddenly crossed Creams features.

"I don't know Cheese, can you be in love with two people?" Cream asked herself before following after Amy and her apparent crush.

Sonic was never one to admit defeat. In fact he never had ever had to admit defeat, and he never ever wanted too. But man! Was it hard to not admit defeat at a time like this.

His Emerald tractor had somehow broken (he swear he didn't do it!) so he had to go with his instinct.

And apparently his instinct wasn't working today!

And the only thing he could do was…

Admit defeat and go back to the ship.

The thing about Sonic was that he had quite a good memory. Yes, he has forgotten about his dates with Amy multiple time but that's not the sort of remembering he was particularly good at.

No, he was very good at remembering at what direction he ran when he was running somewhere so making his way back to the ship was not a problem.

When he arrived he ran straight to the control room where a certain Tails sat completely oblivious to the older hedgehog that ran into the room.

Sonic began to tiptoe over to the younger fox. Sonic wouldn't be Sonic if he didn't take advantage of situations when he had the upper hand.

"Boo!" Sonic yelled.

"Aaah!" screeched Tails falling out of his captains chair.

Sonic began to laugh hysterically as Tails appeared from under his desk. Tails gave Sonic the "if looks could kill look" and if they could Sonic would have been out like a light then and there.

"NOT cool Sonic" Tails said accepting the hedgehogs outstretched hand.

"Hey its not my thought buddy, you should be more aware of your surroundings!" Sonic said holding his stomach as he continued to laugh.

Tails, choosing to ignore the chuckling hedgehog, turned back to his keyboard.

"So did you find it?" asked Tails typing fast.

"Nope" Sonic replied sighing.

"What about your tractor? Did it pick up anything?" Tails said pointing towards the watch that sat on Sonic's wrist.

"Nah, it stopped working" Sonic said.

"Really? Let me take a look at it" Tails said holding out his gloved hand.

Sonic took the watch off his wrist and handed it to Tails. Tails took it from him and took out his screwdriver. He then began to take it apart, taking a look on the inside.

"I don't understand" said Tails slowly.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Everything's fine with it, it's as if something just shut it off. All it keeps saying is error" said Tails turning it to look at the front.

Sonic looked around the room, strange, it was oddly quiet around the ship. Amy hadn't even tackle hugged him yet!

"Where is everybody?" asked Sonic turning to the Fox.

"Knuckles is with the master emerald, and the girls still haven't come back" Tails said still looking over the small communicator.

"Amy and Cream still haven't come back?" Sonic asked starting to get the feeling of worry in his gut.

"No and they haven't tried to contact or anything, I think there communicators have the same glitch too" Tails replied looking up to the blue hedgehog.

"Ah Gosh, I better go look for them, they could be in trouble" Sonic said about to leave when Tails stopped him.

"Are you worried about Amy Sonic?" Tails asked teasingly.

"What? Why would you suggest that?" Sonic said taken aback.

"Sonnniiic?" Tails said elbowing him.

Oh no! Tails was teasing him just like the time when Sonic was waiting for Amy outside her house after he made it home from Chris's world. His inner thoughts were teasing him about his secret feelings for Amy. (**Read my fanfic The House Of Amy Rose to understand this reference!**)

"Shut it" Sonic said, running off before Tails could even reply.

Tails laughed to himself before turning back round and continuing with his work.

Cream watched Amy closely, who was currently deep in conversation on what she and Cream were doing there.

Vůdce listened with great interesting and stared lovingly at the pink hedgehog. _Yep _Cream thought _he had the hots for her too._

But Cream was confused, she thought Amy was in love with Sonic, Amy's hero, if it wasn't for him then who knows what would have happened the day Amy met him.

Cream always thought that Sonic felt the same about Amy as she felt about him, but he was just shy and someone couldn't move on that first, right?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when they came to a cave like cavern. Vůdce led Amy and Cream into the large opening. It was very dark in there, Vůdce took out a torch and lighted it.

The flame flickered in the darkness and made everything much more clearer.

He walked up to the very end of the cave wall and began to press each corner of it. He then tapped very quickly over the stones that stuck out, and to Amy and Creams shock, they went back into the wall. He finished by pressing the very centre of the wall causing it to move away and reveal the cenné jeden.

But this cenné jeden was not what the girls expected.

The cenné jeden was actually the second chaos emerald.

**Hehehe! I loved the scene between Tails and Sonic! Good ol' Tails for teasing Sonic like that! Anyway, what do you think of the love triangle between Amy, Vůdce and Sonic? I can't wait to write the next chapter! I have a lot up my sleeve for the next chapter! Or maybe the one after that because I don't want the next chappy to be TOO long. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	8. Love Takes No Prisoners

**My line breaks do not show! Sorry, I just realised that when taking a look at my fanfic so if say its in a scene with Amy and Cream then goes off to Sonic that means there was supposed to be a line break there!**

**So … now means line break!**

**Anyways, not much to ramble about after getting that done so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 8: Love takes no prisoners.

Amy and Cream stood in silence as they watched Vůdce carefully pick up the chaos emerald and study it. They had it! The blue chaos emerald was in there grasp and the Mobians did not know how they were going to break the news to him that they NEEDED it. More than anything.

"Vůdce?" Amy said.

"Yes, jemný jedno?" said Vůdce.

Amy looked into his eyes and found it hard to talk. Her heart began to pump faster and faster as he continued to stare at her. What was happening to her? Was she falling in love?

"Well, er…we…er…you er…" She said not even able to string a sentence together.

"What is it Amy?" he asked sincerely.

Amy cleared her throat and was about to say something until…

Aaaaaahhhh!

The three jumped at the sudden scream. Vůdce pulled out his spear and ran out of the cave in a hurry, emerald still in hand. Amy and Cream took off after him, preparing themselves for what they were about to face.

…

It was only Sonic!

Sonic stood there breathing heavily, his eyes darted left and right as he over looked all of the villagers crowded around him, a smile of relief spread across his face when he spotted the two girls.

"Amy! Cream!" Sonic said happily about to step towards them and greet them when about 10 spears were pointed at him. Vůdce put his arm out in front of the two girls protectively as he stalked closer to the surrounded hedgehog.

"Leave them be" Vůdce growled.

"Woah! Woah dude! Its cool! I kn-" but he was cut off when Vůdce tried to stab him. Sonic, with his lightning reflexes, avoided it with ease.

"Oh so you want to fight? I'm game, how about you" Sonic said smirking at the strong squirrel.

Vůdce returned the smirk and said "oh definitely"

The fight commenced. There was slashing and avoiding, slashing and avoiding. Each boy had an advantage, Sonic had his speed but Vůdce had strength and power on his side.

Amy watched in distress as the two boys fought. She hugged Cream tightly and covered her eyes as Vůdce had very nearly sliced Sonic in half. What could she do? She needed to do something and fast or one unlucky turn and Sonic would be dead meat. So she did the only thing she thought would be best, at THAT point.

She ran in between the two causing both boys to immediately stop, they didn't want to harm her or end up hurting her.

"Out of the way Amy" Sonic said eyes still locked on Vůdce.

Amy shook her head.

"You shouldn't be fighting! Were both are against the Materex so it would be better if we teamed up!" Amy said.

"But he attacked me first!" Sonic said beginning to pout.

"Sonic, he was only protecting his village!" Amy replied.

Sonic looked over to Vůdce, who was giving him the death glare, and looked him over. Sonics eyes traced over to his hands and gasped as his eyes locked on the blue chaos emerald.

"He has the chaos emerald!" shrieked Sonic.

"The What?" Vůdce questioned, not taking his eyes off the speedy hedgehog.

Now the situation just became really awkward, the three animals looked at each other. Amy, in fact, felt the most awkward out of the three. She was just about to tell Vůdce about the chaos emerald but Sonic, inconveniently decided to drop by. The one time Amy didn't want Sonic by, he just HAD to show up, didn't he?

"You don't even know what that is, do you?" asked Sonic, getting out of his fighter stance.

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Vůdce.

Sonic raised his brow, that said: _Really dude? Really?_

"I-it's the cenné jeden!" stuttered Vůdce.

"Sorry dude, I didn't quite catch that. I think you have something stuck in your throat" replied Sonic.

"I said its called the cenné jeden" the squirrel said getting slightly louder as opposed to his normal calm voice.

"Gesundheit" Sonic said with a cheeky smile.

Vůdce clenched his fist and this did not go unnoticed by Amy.

"Vůdce, what Sonic is trying to say is… (sigh) the cenné jeden is the chaos emerald and we need it" Amy said not looking him in the eye.

"You need it?" Vůdce questioned.

"We need it to stop the Materex" Cream piped in.

Cream walked forward and stood by Amy, Cheese in hand.

"But the cenné jeden, or the chaos emerald as you say, is the only thing keeping this village safe from the Materex" Vůdce said.

"How so?" asked Cream.

"We don't exactly know, but we do know it interferes with electronic impulses which means that things like weapons or gadgets do not work" Vůdce said to the young rabbit.

"So that's why my communicator wasn't working…" whispered Sonic to himself.

"And if the Materex find out where we are…" Vůdce said.

"Then you'd be goners…" finished Amy.

Everyone went silent after that. Each absorbed in there own private thoughts. How could they win without the chaos emerald? Both the village and the gang needed it for different reasons, and know one could thin of a way to compromise.

Except Cheese.

Cheese tugged at Creams ear. Cream looked down to the Chao in her arm and gave him a questionable look. The chao hovered up to Cream's ear and whispered something only she could understand.

"Really Cheese? You think that would work?" Cream whispered back.

The Chao nodded his head with absolute certainty.

"I think we have a idea" spoke Cream, causing every head to turn to her.

"What is it Cream?" asked Amy.

"What if we lured the Materex, that are looking for you, into a trap and attack them" Cream replied.

They thought about this for a moment. It would help both the gang and the village. The gang because it would take down Materex, making it easier on them, and the village because they would finally be able to live in peace without the threat of a attack.

"Cream, I thin that's a great idea" replied Sonic with a smile and a thumbs up.

…

"So what's the plan again?" Vůdce asked Amy.

"Well Sonic is going to get the Materex to chase him, lure them here, far away from the village so no ones in danger and thanks to Tails and this baby right here ( patting the chunky piece of metal), a magnetic field will set up around them and ultimately destroy them" Amy finished with a satisfied grin.

"I think that's a great idea moje krása" Vůdce said with a wink.

This caused a blush to rise on Amy's muzzled.

Sonic watched in jealousy at the scene before him.

"Yo skirt boy! Come over here and make yourself useful!" Sonic yelled to the boy in a skirt.

Amy sent Vůdce an apologetic look.

"Sorry, that's just Sonic being Sonic, he means no harm. But you better go over there and see what he wants" Amy said, turning back around and continuing with her work.

"No need to apologise and as you wish it" Vůdce replied turning round and walking over to the hedgehog.

"Yes Sonic?" Vůdce asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice because Cream stood just behind Sonic working on her machine, Tails had told them all how to set them up, it was so simple even Knuckles understood what to do!

Sonic forced a smile.

"Go and help Knuckles track down the Materex, then report back to me when your done" Sonic said.

"Sure" Vůdce said with a fake sickening sweet smile.

When Vůdce walked off Sonic pulled his tongue out at his back. This did not go unnoticed by Cream.

"Are you jealous Sonic?" asked Cream.

This caused the hedgehog to spin round and face Cream.

"Whaddya mean Cream?" Sonic said trying to keep his cool.

"Well you like Amy but your shy and Vůdce likes Amy and he's not shy" Cream replied not looking up from her work.

"I do not like Amy!" Sonic defended.

Cream looked up and gave HIM the look that said _Really Dude? Really?_

"Are you sure?" Cream asked smiling at him. Seriously, first Tails, now Cream? Does she even know what the word crush means?

"100 percent" he said before turning round and speeding off into the direction Vůdce had gone.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese chirped happily.

"I know Cheese, I don't think he is very good at Maths either!" Cream replied with a laugh before turning back to her work.

Little did she know, in the bush nearby something watched her every moved.

**This chapter took long to write! Who is this mysterious creature watching Creams every move? Will there plan work? Or will the Materex will come out on top? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in chapter 9!**

**And Sonic, don't deny your feelings.**

**Sonic: Shut it.**

**What did you just say?**

**Sonic: er… I love you Snowy?**

**Good boy. Now guys you know what to do, review, review, review!**

**Sonic: Can you spell desperate?**

**No but I can spell Baseball bat makes a smashy, giving you an owie.**

**Sonic: Yikes!**

**Okay guys why don't you review while I teach Sonic a lesson about manners!**

**Sonic: Aah!**

**Love ya! **

**Mwah!**

**Get back here Sonic! **


	9. The Plan In Action

**Not must to say so…**

**Without further o'do I introduce to you (Hehe that rhymes!) **

**Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic.**

Chapter 9: The Plan in action.

Nearby where Cream worked…

"So that's the one there after?" came a female voice.

The figure with red eyes blinked in response.

"But why her, I mean, she's just a kid" replied the female.

"You can't hide from fate" came the simple response.

"But isn't there away we can help, I know were not necessarily the good guys but were not on THERE side" she said.

"We CAN help but at the moment were not going to" came the gruff voice of a male.

The two creatures looked up to the one they worked for.

"Why not?" said the stubborn female.

"Because that's how it works, now lets get out of here before were spotted" came the unclear, once again, gruff response.

The female rolled her eyes but followed her two allies back to the ship.

…

The three boys walked in silence. No one said a single thing, instead they focused on finding the Materex. Sonic had caught up to Knuckles and Vůdce in no time and instead of filling the tense air with his humour he decided it was best no to.

"Anything yet?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Dude I'm seeing the same thing your seeing, so what do you think?" came the sarcastic reply from Sonic.

Sonic turned to Vůdce.

"Do you even know where were going skirt boy?" asked Sonic.

"Yes of course I do and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that" Vůdce grumble.

"Whatever, skirt boy" Sonic replied.

Vůdce rolled his eyes but did not see a point in arguing back, he was a reasonably calm squirrel and he would not let an overly cocky hedgehog get the better of him.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic whined.

"Why? Tired blue boy?" Vůdce said with a smirk.

"No! But walking at your pace is sooooo boring" Sonic said imitating Vůdce's walk.

Again Vůdce ignored him, as did Knuckles.

"Now?" Sonic asked.

"No" Vůdce said bluntly.

"Now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"…Now?"

"Sonic if you do not shut up this instant, I will kick you where the sun don't shine!" yelled Knuckles.

…

…

…

…

…

"Now?"

"Yes!" Came the surprising reply from Vůdce.

Sonic and Knuckles looked over the Vůdce, both with confused expressions plastered on there faces.

"Where?" Asked Knuckles.

"Shhh!" replied Vůdce pulling them both down, now all three hidden behind a green bush.

"Over there" whispered Vůdce.

Sonic and Knuckles looked over to where Vůdce pointed. He was right. Just a few inches away from where they kneeled, stood a bunch of Materex. They were working on what looked like digging, no doubt they were looking for the chaos emerald. Each Materex were the same, the each were a blue colour with a red orb and a yellow workers hat placed on there head.

"You know the pan" whispered Vůdce.

"Yep" replied Sonic.

…

…

…

…

…

"Well go then!" exclaimed Vůdce.

"Oh, you mean now? Whoopsie" Sonic said, standing up a tiptoeing out of the bush.

"Hey butt heads!" yelled Sonic.

Immediately all the Materex stopped what they were doing and looked over to the source of the noise.

"Catch me if you can" Sonic said.

"Get him!" yelled one of them.

Sonic took off and they were all hot on his tail. Sonic made sure not to go too fast or they would lose him and this whole thing would have been pointless. They shot at him with there built in lasers but none were fast enough for the speedy hedgehog.

Sonic ran through the rain forest with great speed. Huh. The Materex had gotten faster since the last time he saw them. Dark Oak must have made some modifications to his designs so they could catch Sonic easier. Funny that, because they were still too slow.

When he shot past Amy and Cream he gave them both the signal. Telling them to turn the machine on. The Materex ran in a bundle and they were all struck by electricity, they all fell immediately, deemed dead, all had been destroyed.

All but one.

The Materex had been told by Dark Oak who they were after and if the person they were after was ever spotted by any one of the Materex they should go after them.

The Materex had spotted Cream.

"Cream! Look out!" Sonic yelled to the oblivious rabbit.

The Materex shot itself at Cream causing her to jump out of the way and away through the first. Shortly followed by the Materex. And the Materex shortly followed by Sonic.

Cream ran away as fast as she could, the Materex was in hot pursuit of her. The branches snagged at her dress and pulled her back. She tugged at it hard causing a small rip in her orange dress.

She came to a pathway that went either left or right. She was unfamiliar with this forest and either path could lead to something dangerous. But The Materex was just behind her so she had to choose one.

She chose to go left. She began running again. Her heart was pumping at the speed of lightning. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She came to a cliff, maybe turning left was not such a good idea, she looked over the edge and saw that it was a bottomless chasm. _That would be a nasty fall _she thought to herself.

She turned round and saw that the Materex was not behind her, maybe she had outrun him?

A green laser shot out of no where and hit her left ear. She yelled in pain as she clutched her bleeding ear. She looked behind her and saw the Materex right behind her, holding out his laser gun. Her vision began to blur as she took a slight step backwards.

Then she heard a crack.

A second later she felt the ground beneath her fall away. The edge of the cliff had failed to hold her weight. She descended through the air as she tried to summon her power to fly. Her ear throbbed painfully, at that point, she knew she was going to die.

The wind suddenly rushed past her as she felt herself within strong arms. She dared to open he eyes and found herself staring into dark red eyes. The next second she blinked and she was back on the cliff side as if nothing had ever happened.

Sonic ran across the cliff and found Cream sitting down clutching her still bleeding ear.

Without hesitation Sonic lifted her up, clutched her tightly, he ran back to the village to get Cream some medical attention.

Cream swore she had seen those red eyes somewhere before.

**A fairly short chapter, sorry, what do you think? Cant believe I updated twice in one day! Might even update another chapter before the day is over. But don't count on it.**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	10. Destination Unknown

**Wow! Chapter 10! Double digits baby! Woop Woop! Yep Imma Happy. So I want to (AGAIN) say thank you to all your kind reviews! If it wasn't for you guys, then this story would suck.**

**Hehehe!**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Like I have said many times before I (sadly) do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream.

Chapter 10: Destination Unknown.

"Why did you save her? You could have got us caught then and there!" exclaimed the voice of the familiar gruff male.

The mysterious trio sat in a dark room of a ship. There faces were hidden by the dark lighting.

"But I didn't" Came the emotionless response.

"That's not the point!" came the angered voice, slamming there hands on the desk.

"Chill out, he was only doing what, at the time, seemed like the best thing to do. And besides did you wanna see the kid die?" came the voice of a female.

Silence.

"Fine, you win" the man said calmly before he stood up, and walked out of the room.

The female looked towards the other male in the room who now sat with his eyes closed.

"That was a really good thing you did back there, and I know were not necessarily the good guys but if we were, you would make a good hero" she said before also walking out of the room.

The male simply ignored her but an ever so slight smirk appeared on his muzzle.

…

After Sonic took Cream back to the village, she was immediately treated by the village lékař (doctor). She had told her friends about

t the creature with the red eyes but Sonic said he had found her on the cliff, no red eyed creature in sight. The Materex had somehow fell off the edge, and his remains had been scattered after it had exploded.

They just thought Cream had imagined it and well, Cream was in no mood to argue, she didn't see a point in it, so she just kept quiet and didn't mention it.

Now that the Materex were no longer on this planet, the Mobians had no reason to stay on the planet, much to Sonic's pleasure. As they were about to leave, Vůdce pulled them back, he wanted to say something.

"I want to thank you all, without you we would still be living in fear but because of you we can now live how we should, in peace"

The Mobians stood in a line as Vůdce bid them goodbye. He shook Knuckles hand, Sonics hand, he ruffled Tails head, he patted Cream gently on the head (careful to avoid her bandaged ear), this meant he was blessing her and he did something to Amy that she and he would remember for the rest of their lives.

He kissed her.

Amy was surprised when his warm lips touched her own. This was her first kiss! It sent shivers down her spine, but she liked this feeling, it was a feeling she had never experienced before. A couple of oohs from the female tribe members and wolf whistles from the males sounded from the crowd.

Even though it was over within 2 seconds, it was the happiest Amy had felt in all her life.

He pulled away and took hold of her hand. He smirked at the love struck look on her face.

"I think I will miss you, most of all Amy" he said caressing her hand with his thumb.

Amy nodded as he began to turn around to address the tribe.

"These people, ladies and gentlemen, are our hero's, let us thank them!" Vůdce yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

The tribe cheered and they each bid them goodbye as the team walked pass. Some pretty tribe girl even kissed Knuckles on the cheek, which caused him to blush the colour of his fur.

Sonic had kept quiet ever since the kiss. The nerve of him! He had only known Amy for one day and he was practically pouring his heart out to her!

As they were about to leave the village Sonic turned round to Vůdce and mouthed.

"She's mine"

"Dream on" he mouthed back.

Sonic turned back around, hiding his jealousy with a smile, and he followed the rest of the gang back through the forest and back to the blue typhoon.

…

Amy had not been herself lately since they left The Ever Green Forest, she not once bothered Sonic and instead, she spent most her days in her room, only coming out when she needed to be.

Sonic would probably never admit it, but he missed her chasing him and trying to hug him. Sonic was never one to admit feelings and simply hid all his emotion by acting a cocky hero, who rarely worried. Acting worried would make him like Knuckles. Yuck.

Sonic currently sat in the control room with Tails. It was early morning (the clock told them this) so only him and Tails were awake.

A Sudden beeping caught both the hero's and the fox's attention. Sonic jumped from where he sat and ran over to Tails, who was already typing frantically on the keyboard.

"We've found the third chaos emerald" Tails said reading the screen placed in front of him.

"Where?" asked Sonic excitedly.

"Hold on a second the names just coming up now" Tails said leaning closer to the screen.

A red cross and the word error suddenly appeared on the screen.

"What the?" exclaimed Sonic.

"I don't know! It says the location is unknown but there's the planet right there!" Tails replied pointing down to where a small pink planet sat in space.

"Maybe we should try landing?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, we should but no one should go out there until I find out more about it" said Tails

…

Cream tiptoed round the ship in search of a hiding place. So far Cheese had successfully managed to find all of Creams hiding places and they were in the middle of a game now. After Cream had found Cream hiding in the kitchen cupboard (he was busy munching on the, now not hidden stash, of chocolate chip cookies)

Cream crept up against the wall and peeked round the corner, not one person was in sight. _Perfect _Cream thought to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Cream walked past the window, but something made her stop.

Taking a step back, Cream peeked out the small window, on tiptoes, and was surprised at what she saw.

Have you ever seen one of those films which involve a dream sequence where some child has a dream and they are in a wonderland but the next minute there awake?

Cream blinked twice just to make sure.

Yep, she was definitely awake.

Completely forgetting her game, she quickly ran to the entrance of the ship and ran outside, laughing in excitement as she ran across the green fields.

So breath taken by the magical sight before her, Cream failed to realise the sky behind her began to fade in and out quickly.

**Oh another cliff hanger! Me is so evil! Anyway, Whaddya think? Please tell me through your reviews! Remember guys, as I quote myself: I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause (A.K.A reviews) to live!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	11. Destination Unknown Part II

**Chapter 11 already? Gosh, time really does fly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 11: Destination Unknown Part II

It had been an hour at least.

Cheese had been searching for Cream and he had checked every nook and cranny. Every corner of the ship, and still, no cream rabbit in sight.

Cheese has never been one to give up in a game of hide and seek, he was the best in the universe at it! He remembered one time when he was playing with Knuckles and Knuckles hadn't found him for a week! Although, Cheese wasn't sure if Knuckles was even looking…

Speaking of the red echidna…

Cheese was so busy worrying about Cream, he was not looking where he was going and he flew straight into the oblivious, sleeping, echidna.

Knuckles jumped up immediately and turned round to make sure the master emerald was still there. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the master emerald was untouched and unharmed. He then turned his attention to the nervous Chao.

"Cheese! Care to explain yourself?" Knuckle said through clenched teeth.

"Chao! Chao! Chao, chao, chao CHAO!" Cheese said through rushed and angry words.

Knuckles looked round in confusion, unlike Cream, he could not understand the language of Chao as well as the other members on the ble typhoon.

"Er…" Knuckles said unsurely.

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Cheese continued.

"Cheese?" Knuckles said.

"Chao?" Cheese said sharply.

"I don't understand what your saying" Knuckles said embarrassingly.

Cheese obtained a blush as he said "Chao"

The two stood there in a awkward silence.

…

…

…

…

…

"Maybe Tails would understand you? I mean the kid IS suppose to be a genius, right?" Knuckles said looking at the small chao.

"Chao!" Cheese chirped happily.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Knuckles said before the two headed off to go find the smart fox.

…

Cream was having the time of her life to put it simply.

It was like a dream come true.

A land of wonder.

A wonder land.

HER wonder land.

Free to do whatever she please.

Without no one to tell her what to do.

She was free!

Everything in this world was edible and it all tasted like Candy. Cream wiped her sticky mouth and began running around like a lunatic thanks to the effects of a sugar rush.

She did a couple of cartwheels and span around as fast as she could, finally, she dropped to the floor and looked up at the pink sky, she was having the most fun in all her life!

A gentle lullaby began to play as Cream snuggled into the grass. The lullaby appeared to becoming from nowhere and Cream chose not to pay attention to the gibberish words as her eyelids became heavier…

Little did she know falling asleep on this planet was the worst mistake anyone could make, especially for her…

…

Tails looked at the two in front of him in confusion.

"Okay just tell me the story again only this time slower" Tails said massaging his temple with his gloved fingers.

Knuckles sighed in aggravation and impatience but repeated the whole story anyway.

"Listen closely, I was sleep and Cheese rudely (sending a death glare towards Cheese before continuing) woke me up and then he began to yell at me, at least I thought it was yelling, were you yelling Cheese?" asked the echidna.

The Chao shrugged in reply.

"Your point being?" asked Sonic as he continued his game of cards with Amy.

"I couldn't understand a word he was saying" Knuckles said finally.

"So?" asked Amy.

"So, pinky, I was wondering if the genius over here would be able to understand Cheese" Knuckles spat.

"And what made you think I would be able to understand Cheese?" asked Tails.

"Well…er… I don't know! You're the genius! Figure it out!" Knuckles said, finally blowing his top.

"Well I have been working on something that might be able to help" Tails said fumbling around.

"Well? Fox boy? What is it?" Knuckles said clenching his fists.

"I was just getting to that! Anyway… I have been working on this piece of machine that might be able to help us with communicating with the chaos emeralds. Well, it's not really serving it's purpose for that so maybe…" Tails said.

"Maybe, it might work for Cheese?" Amy asked.

"Exactly" Tails said with a victorious smile, glad that someone was following.

"What are you waiting for buddy? Lets test this baby out!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

Tails grabbed something from under his desk and picked out a metallic collar. Without hesitation he put it around Cheese's neck and clicked in the clasp.

He turned a few dials on the collar and said to Cheese "Okay Cheese, say something"

Cheese began to bark like a dog.

"Well that's not right" Sonic said with a chuckle earning a glare from Cheese, quieting him down almost immediately.

Tails turned a couple of dials again.

"How about this Cheese?" Tails asked.

Cheese began to meow.

No one could help it this time, everyone began to laugh at the angrier by the second "cat".

"Okay Okay" Tails said wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes "One more try"

"I hate you all so much right now" came a unfamiliar voice.

Everyone looked down at Cheese and Amy said "What did her say?"

"Say it again Cheese!" Tails said in excitement.

"Erm.. I said I hate you all?" Cheese was confused, why were they excited about that? He speaks to them all the time, except… her never actually gets a reply and he only receives confused looks from them.

"It works!" yelled Tails.

Everyone cheered in excitement, except for Knuckles who simply folded his arms impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now what was so important that you felt the need to wake me up!" Knuckles said loudly.

"Cream is missing" The Chao replied sadly.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"What do you mean missing?" asked Sonic.

Cheese explained to them the whole story. From the moment him and Cream woke up to the moment Cheese accidentally woke up Knuckles.

"Uh oh" Tails mumbled sharing a look with Sonic.

"What is it Tails?" asked Amy worryingly.

"She must have left the ship" Tails said.

"What's so bad about that, at least now we know where she is, and besides what harm cold a kid do or receive on a planet" Knuckles replied not fully seeing the picture.

"You guys aren't getting this, after Sonic and I discovered this planet I did a little research and found absolutely nothing" Tails said pointing at his blank screen.

"Meaning?" asked Knuckles.

"Meaning, this planet does not technically exist" Tails stated.

Everyone gasped, all except Knuckles who just stood there confused (as per usual, I might add)

"And?" Knuckles said impatiently.

"It's a trap" Amy gasped in horror covering her mouth.

**And yet again I finish with a cliff-hanger! Chapter 12 should be up pretty soon and a lot shall happen my friends! Mwahahahaha! Remember to review!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	12. Destination Unknown Part III

**Well, I have been in bed all day (not that I'm lazy or anything) Soooo I decided to write chapter 12, I'm so good to you guys!**

**Special thanks to Angelfire75 and Super Light The Hedgehog, they have been reviewing non stop and I just want to thank them ;)**

**And I thank all the other reviewers too! How could I forget you guys?**

**Anyway so here is chapter 12!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 12: Destination Unknown Part III

Cream rubbed her tired eyes as she sat up. She opened up her brown eyes and could see nothing. _Strange _she thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes again, maybe something was in her eye?

After about a minute of rubbing her eyes, Cream gave up and deemed the reason of the darkness was because it was late. She stood up and brushed her dress off. It was about time she got back to the ship, after all, everyone would probably be worried.

But how could she find her way back in the dark?

Her mother had always told her to be back before sunset, the reason being was because you don't know what's lurking about at night when you can't see them.

Cream began to walk in the direction she thought was the right way. As soon as she began to walk, it began to rain like crazy. Covering her head from the rain, Cream began to run to find shelter.

The ground beneath her began to shake and she began to run faster, trying to avoid the falling pieces of earth. She let out an ear piercing as she tripped over and tumbled down a hill.

Once she reached the bottom, she stood back up and continued to run. She could here humming behind her. Looking back, she spotted small mechanical fly's that appeared to be chasing her.

Cream began to cry out for help. One minute she was in a heaven, the next…

The next minute she was in hell.

Pieces of metal began to fly past her. Daring to look back, she saw the mechanic creatures were shooting there unlimited stings at her. They were obviously contained some sort of poison or venom that was not going to do Cream any good, quite the opposite actually.

The ground began to glitch beneath her until it entirely disappeared. She felt herself fall through the unknown as the mechanical bugs continued to shoot at her.

Everything around her was black. Literally. No kind of life surrounded her as she continued to descend, as she continued to descend to nothing.

A Sudden bright light from the far corner caught her attention. She grabbed at it and felt it's hard as stone, cold material through her ripped and matted with blood gloves.

She clung to it tightly and a bright glow came from it. Just beneath her, Cream saw a small portal open to reveal something green.

She fell through it and found herself lying on the green grass once again. Turning round she held out the object towards the small portal and closed it before any other creature could get through.

The black sky moved forward slightly but over than that, she had successfully stopped them from getting through.

Scrambling to her feet, Cream continued to run, in search of some sort of safe shelter.

…

"How did she escape!" yelled dark oak.

The mechanical fly's looked at each other nervously.

"Well?" he said.

"She had a shiny rock!" came a chipmunk voice.

"What do you mean by that?" dark oak replied angrily.

"It began to glow and it opened a door! One minute she was there, the next minute she was!" came a slightly lower chipmunk voice.

"You mean to tell me she's got the next chaos emerald!" yelled dark oak.

"Yes!" came the dim witted response.

The other mechanical bugs elbowed the stupid one.

"Well considering to failed me…" dark oak said.

"No Please! We'll do better! We promise!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"How can I be sure?" he asked them.

"Trust us!" they all yelled.

"If you really knew me well, then you would know I do not trust" dark oak responded before pulling a leaver.

A glass cage trapped all of the bugs and before they could even move a bright light went off inside and when it dimmed down again all that was left was there small Materex orbs.

…

"Any luck finding Cream yet?" Amy asked when Sonic when he returned to the ship for the second time.

"None" Sonic replied.

"I hope she's okay" Amy said sadly.

Sonic looked up to Amy and gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, don't worry Ames, you know Cream right?" asked Sonic.

"Well of course I do!" Amy replied.

"Then you would know that she's a tough kid, after all, she hangs out with us, right?" Sonic said with a enthusiastic smile.

"Right!" Amy said returning the smile.

"Then don't worry about it and I will be back with Cream faster than you can say the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said speeding off and leaving just a puff of smoke.

Amy smiled sadly and returned to the ship.

Even though she knew Sonic was right, she was still worried about the young rabbit.

…

Cream soon found a small cave and ran inside. She sat by the wall and hugged her knee's to her chest, jumping every time thunder sounded.

She held out her hand and looked towards the chaos emerald. It was all she had for company.

"Why?" She asked through tears "Why me?"

"Please don't cry" came a gentle voice.

Cream jumped at the sound of a voice.

"Who's there?" Cream asked looking around.

"I'm in your hand" came the reply.

Cream turned back to the chaos emerald.

"You?" Cream asked the chaos emerald.

"Yes" the chaos emerald replied.

"Who are you?" asked Cream.

"Someone familiar" came the mysterious reply.

"But who?" Cream asked.

"Hush now, you will find out when the time is right. Now go to sleep Cream. Don't threat I will protect you" came the soothing voice.

Cream nodded in reply as her eyelids became heavy and once again, she fell into a deep slumber. Only this time she had the protection of the chaos emerald.

**Ooooh! Now things have gotten serious! Sorry about the dark oak scene, I'm not very good at evil characters and I don't know if what he did was a dark oak type of thing to do. Anyways, please tell me what you think!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	13. Destination Unknown Part IIII

**Heheheheh can't believe it! Chapter 13! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 13: Destination Unknown Part IIII

When Cream woke up it was still dark. This made her become confused _Why isn't it light out? _She thought to herself as she exited the came. At least it had stopped raining but the weather made no sense.

"Is there anyway to get back to the ship?" Cream asked the white chaos emerald.

"A problem can only be attacked at it's source" came the glowing response.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cream.

"The Materex base" came the response.

Cream gulped.

"Do not worry so"

"Where is it?" asked Cream.

"Just over that big hill" the chaos emerald said.

Cream nodded and placed the chaos emerald in her pocket. Looking up she saw the giant hill just in front of her.

_This is going to take some time _Cream thought to herself as she began her trek up the hill.

…

"Any sign of Cream yet?" came the crackly response from Sonics communicator.

"That would be a negative buddy, how about you?" Sonic asked as he continued to run.

"Nope. But I have found some strange activity going on nearby. It's weird the X Tornado is trying to respond to it" Tails replied.

"An S.O.S signal?" Sonic asked.

"No nothing like that. It's almost as if… I don't know" Tails sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry about it bud, maybe the X Tornado is just having a few glitches" Sonic said stopping in front of a big hill.

"Yeah your probably right, but I still think you should check it out" Tails said in response.

"Will do" Sonic said cutting off the conversation and looking up at the hill.

_This is going to be a piece of cake _Sonic thought to himself as he ran quickly up the steep hill.

…

Tails sighed as he turned off his communicator.

"I don't know why Cheese, but I feel like the answer is just under our noses" Tails said with another sigh.

"Maybe you ate a bad cookie?" suggested Cheese..

Tails rolled his eyes and said "No, I don't think that's it Cheese"

"Hm… Hey do you wanna play eye spy?" Cheese asked flying up to Tails.

"Were good Cheese" Knuckles responding in a gruff voice.

"Eye spy with my little eye…" Cheese began.

The two Mobians groaned quietly and Knuckles knew one thing for sure.

He was going to get Sonic back for suggesting to Cheese he went with the fox pilot and the echidna.

…

"Dark Oak" spoke one of the Materex servants.

"What do you want?" asked Dark Oak as he turned to face the small Materex.

"The hedgehog sir" came the shy response.

Dark Oak processed the sentence and his frown suddenly turned to a wicked grin.

"Very Good, I think its high time I meet up with the blue pesky hedgehog once again" Dark Oak said with a evil chuckle before turning round to face the computer screen.

…

The floor fell away beneath Sonic causing him to yelp in surprise. He descended through underground until he hit the stone ground with an almighty thump.

Sonic looked up and was face to face with Dark Oak.

Sonic jumped up and was about to attack Dark Oak but something held him back. Turning round he saw that he was being held back by a bunch of strong Materex.

"So Sonic" Dark Oak said "We meet again"

…

Amy was tired of waiting round. She hadn't seen Sonic for about an hour and she was worrying even more so by the minute. Tails was out searching the area with Cheese and Knuckles and Sonic was looking for Cream.

So it just left her.

On her own.

Watching the Blue Typhoon.

AGAIN!

And where was Cream? Don't get her wrong, Amy had a lot of faith in the young rabbit but she had been missing since the morning, who knows what kind of trouble she has gotten into?

She had sneakily listened to the conversation between Tails and Sonic through her communicator. She had remembered Tails mentioning something about strange activity over a big hill.

Well, she had to start somewhere so that place seemed like a good place to start.

Picking up her Piko Piko hammer, she began to walk in the direction she thought was the right way.

…

"Good to see you Dark Oak, how was your stay in the underworld?" Sonic replied sarcastically.

Dark Oak growled menacingly.

"Still a man of a few words I see" Sonic said chuckling at his joke.

"I would watch your mouth if I was you Sonic" Dark Oak threatened.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me" Sonic replied with a challenging smile.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your rabbit friend?" Dark Oak asked with a hint of amusement in his robotic voice.

Sonic's smile instantly faded.

"Oh? Does Sonic the hedgehog have a soft spot for the rabbit?" now it was Dark Oaks turn to be sarcastic.

"Where is she?" asked Sonic through gritted teeth.

"Oh, she is safe, for now" Dark Oak said menacingly.

"If you harm Cream, I'll swear I'll-" Sonic said but was cut off by Dark Oak.

"You'll do what? I don't think you're in the position to be making threats Sonic" Dark Oak said with a small wave of his mechanic hand.

It was now Sonic's turn to growl.

"What have you done with Cream?" asked Sonic.

"She's trapped" came the simple response.

"Trapped? Trapped where exactly?" Sonic asked, venom in every word.

"In another dimension" Dark Oak replied menacingly.

…

"Is this the place?" Cream asked the chao emerald.

"It is" the chaos emerald replied.

"It seems so quiet" Cream whispered.

"It appears so" mused the chaos emerald.

Cream walked up to the front door but then hesitated.

"What is it?" asked the chaos emerald.

"It's nothing, but should we knock?" asked Cream innocently.

The chaos emerald lightly chuckled.

"It's just that momma always told me, before entering a room or a house you should knock" Cream stated as a matter of factly.

"You can knock all you want Cream but I don't think anybody's home" the chaos emerald replied, continuing to chuckle.

Cream decided to ignore the chaos emerald as she quickly opened and shut the door.

"Which door?" whispered Cream looking between the multiple number of doors along the narrow hallway.

"The big metal one at the end" responded the chaos emerald.

Cream nodded and walked down the hallway.

She pushed against the big door.

It wouldn't budge.

Shrugging that one off she pushed it again with a grunt.

It still wouldn't open.

Cream continued to push on it with all her effort. Her feet sliding across the floor as she did so.

"How can I get this thing open?" exclaimed Cream.

"Use me!" the chaos emerald said.

"Huh?" Cream said standing up straight "What do you mean?"

"You did it at skytoepiasey, you could do it again!" the chaos emerald said encouragingly.

"Er… Okay" Cream replied holding onto the chaos emerald with two hands.

"Now, just focus and clear your mind" the chaos emerald said soothingly.

Cream cleared her mind and closed both her eyes.

She felt the warmth of the chaos emerald shoot through her again, only this time with much more force and power, so much it even hurt, just a tiny bit though.

Cream reached out towards the door and gave it an ever so slight push.

"Open your eyes" whispered the chaos emerald.

Cream obliged and was shocked at what she was.

The giant door was no longer standing upright, instead it was flat on it's back (if doors even have backs), the hinges had completely torn away and all from just a small push!

"I did that?" questioned Cream

"You sure did!" the chaos emerald exclaimed happily.

Cream could only nod in response as she entered the room that was in wreckage.

"What happened here?" asked Cream.

"Nothing, as it should have been" said the chaos emerald.

"Should have?" questioned Cream.

The Chaos emerald sighed.

"The Materex were never suppose to discover this planet. I don't know how they did, but they somehow managed to bring this planet to your dimension" the chaos emerald explained.

"I'm in a different dimension? But how?" Cream asked.

"The Materex lured you onto the planet and when you fell asleep they transferred you too another dimension so you couldn't escaped. But after they transferred you here, they had to catch you, that's why those bug Materex were after you" the chaos emerald said.

"Where is she?" came a yell.

Cream jumped in surprise.

"What was that?" she asked becoming scared.

"That would be Sonic, from the other dimension" the chaos emerald said briefly.

"There looking for you" the chaos emerald said.

"How do we get back?" asked Cream.

"We have to destroy both machines in each dimension" said the chaos emerald.

"How do we destroy the one in the other dimension?" Cream asked.

"By sending a message" came the reply.

…

Amy peeked over to the Materex base from behind a bush. There were tons of Materex guards crawling the place and guarding the perimeter. Amy rubbed her chin in thought.

She had to create a diversion and she had to get in there quickly but carefully.

Opening up her communicator, Amy called Tails.

"Hey Tails!" Amy whispered happily.

"Oh, hi Amy, what's up?" Tails asked her casually, he was getting more like Sonic as each day passed!

"I need to ask you for a favour" she said.

"Shoot" Tails said, ignore the squabbling between the chao and the echidna in the background.

"Can you create a distraction for me" Amy said in a rush.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought Sonic told you to stay with the Blu Typhoon? Tails said, truly confused.

"He did, but I got bored" Amy replied simply.

"What do you need a distraction for?" asked Tails.

"I just want to get into the Materex base, the one you were talking about with Sonic ya know-" Amy went to continue but Tails cut her off.

"You were eavesdropping?" Tails said raising his eyebrow.

"Well you guys weren't telling me anything!" Amy argued.

"Okay what do you want us to do?" asked Tails, giving up.

"Well, here's the plan…" Amy started.

…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Knuckles asked as he stood on the wing of the plane.

"Positive" Tails replied keeping his eye on the sky.

"Remind me again who's idea this was?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Amy's!" Cheese responded happily.

"Don't sweat it Knuckles! If you die I promise to watch over the master emerald in your place" Tails said cracking a smile.

"Not funny" Knuckles replied preparing to jump.

"May the laws of physics be ever in your favour" Tails said before Knuckles jumped off the wing of the plane.

He began to glide as he yelled out to the Materex "Hey! Come get me! Na Na Na Na Na!"

All the Materex looked up and began to shoot at Knuckles, causing the echidna to fly off in the distance, shortly followed by the Materex.

Knuckles made another vow again that day.

He vowed to get both Sonic AND now Amy.

…

Once the Materex were out of sight, Amy ran to the not so secret base and began to bang down the door with her piko piko hammer.

As she had suspected, no Materex were in sight so she guessed that they were all out chasing Knuckles.

Just to be careful, because you can never be too careful, Amy tiptoed down the hallway until she was face to face with a large metal door.

Taking a deep breathe Amy prepared to bang down the door and save her Sonic.

…

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" came a robotic voice over the intercom.

"Oh what now?" grumbled Dark Oak, turning away from Sonic he began to type away on a foreign keyboard.

"Tie the hedgehog up and go see what all the fuss is about" Dark Oak ordered.

The other Materex obliged, tying up Sonic and leaving him to be taken care of by Dark Oak.

"Hiiiiiiya!" came a yell.

Sonic looked up from the ground, he knew that voice from anywhere…

"Amy!" yelled Sonic when she came insight.

"Oh not you again!" Dark Oak yelled once he spotted the pink hedgehog.

"You better believe it buddy" Amy said with a fake sickening sweet smile.

…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Cream asked, hooking up the wires to the broken camera.

"As sure as anything" the chaos emerald replied.

"Is it ready?" Cream asked the chaos emerald.

"I think so" the chaos emerald said.

Cream nodded, setting down the chaos emerald, she stood on her tiptoes to press the small red button stood on top of the camera. A light glowed in front of her which signalled it was working.

…

A hologram of Cream suddenly appeared in front of Sonic and Amy.

"Cream!" they both exclaimed happily.

"You!" yelled Dark Oak, making a grab for the rabbit.

"Not so fast Dark Oak!" Cream said as Dark Oaks hand went through her, causing her image to faze.

"She's a hologram?" Amy said in confusion.

"The only way to get the real me back is too destroy that machine" Cream said her image beginning to disappear.

"No!" yelled Dark Oak "You will never touch it!"

Cream poked her tongue out at Dark Oak before disappearing entirely.

Amy grabbed hold of her piko piko hammer and ran up to the machine.

"Amy! Wait!" Yelled Sonic attempting to stand up while his feet were tied together.

Avoiding Dark Oaks claw Amy made a swing at the machine.

…

"You ready Cream?" asked the chaos emerald.

"As I'll ever be" Cream said.

"Remember what I told you" the chaos emerald replied.

Cream nodded, clenching the chaos emerald in her palm she yelled "Chaos Control!"

…

Amy had successfully hit the machine with an almighty blow. The building began to shake as Cream re-appeared only this time it was actually her!

Sonic managed to cut his ropes on a sharp piece of material and he caught a staggering Cream in his arms. He grabbed hold of Amy's hand and yelled "Time to go!" as Dark Oak made his own escape.

Running out of the room, Sonic noticed the entrance was blocked by rocks that had already fallen. Keeping a firm hold of both of the other Mobians, he ran up the flight of stairs to the very top of the building.

Using the force of the speed he was running at, Sonic crashed through the roof of the building and he heard it explode behind him. Tails by now had already spotted him and leaned his plane so that Sonic could jump onto the wing.

Tails flew them back to the Blue Typhoon where they met an awaiting impatiently echidna.

"Do you have any idea what hell I've been through?" yelled Knuckles as they all made there way onto the Blue Typhoon.

**Wow… I very very VERY long chapter! 12 pages long! Gosh! I spoil you guys! It hasn't ended there! We still have to find the other 4 chaos emeralds, have the final epic battle, find out who the chaos emerald is AND find out who the mysterious trio is. You thought I forgot about them didn't ya? Well… I didn't!**

**Don't forget to review, seriously guys, I should at least earn a couple of reviews for this uber long chapter!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	14. The Power Cut

**Chapter 14!**

**Originally I said to myself that I was only going to update at the week-end but because of you guys and your inspiring reviews I update daily! (I may or may not be able to update daily next week because of pooey school) And I'll be at a master class dance thing tomorrow so I may not be able to update, but that's early in the day so who knows! Anyways, this is just another authors notes of me rambling about how grateful I am for all you guys! I love you all! And this story is only just getting started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 14: The Power Cut

After Cream had gotten her hands taken care of, and she had found a new pair of gloves in her luggage, she decided to spend the night in her room, playing snakes and ladders with Cheese.

"I'm nearly at the top!" Cheese exclaimed happily.

"For the 3rd time Cheese, you can't climb up the snakes!" Cream said angrily.

"Na ah, my counter has special powers" Cheese said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh?" Cream said.

"Yep, he can climb up snakes because he wears special shoes that helps him climb up snakes!" Cheese explained.

"Then you wouldn't mind switching counters so I can climb up the snakes?" asked Cream.

"No that would be cheating!" exclaimed Cheese.

"How would it be?" demanded Cheese.

"Cause you're not allowed to climb up snakes!" Cheese argued.

Cream rolled her eyes but decided to turn this into a game.

"Oh yeah?" she said.

"Yeah!" yelled Cheese.

"Well then, I know a certain blue chao who should be punishes" Cream said holding out her hands.

"Punished? Punished how?" then realization dawned on him "No anything but that! Please! I'll do anything!" Cheese yelled cowering away.

"Too, late, mate" Cream said before leaping on Cheese.

She began to tackle all of Cheese's sensitive areas, causing Cheese to laugh in pain, running her hands up and down on his belly she yelled:

"Tickle fight!"

"Mercy, mercy!" Cheese yelled.

"I will only stop when you admit you cheated!" Cream shouted, equally as loud.

"I admit nothing!" yelled Cheese.

"Say it!" Cream said.

"Never!" yelled Cheese.

"Admit it because you cheated!" shouted Cream.

"Nah ah!"

"Ah ha!"

Nah ah!"

"Ah ha!"

"NAH AH!" Cheese yelled at the top of his lungs which rang through the ship.

That was enough for them, they both collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles as they held there tummies.

Suddenly the lights began to flash on and off, they stopped laughing immediately and they became frightened, grabbing the chaos emerald from the bedside table Cream ran out the room shortly followed by Cheese.

…

Sonic opened his wrist watch communicator and said:

"What's going on? What's up with the lights?"

"I don't know Sonic, but were losing power!" Tails replied, typing frantically.

"Then fix it!" yelled Knuckles.

"I'm trying!" Tails yelled back.

"Can you fix it?" asked Amy.

"I'm trying but there's been some kind of technical glitch" Tails explained.

"What. Does. That. Even. Mean?" asked a even more so than usual confused Knuckles.

"It means that the ships not responding to anything" Tails responded.

"I'm scared" Cream said.

"What caused it?" asked Sonic.

"That's the thing I don't know! I was just tracking down the chaos emerald and it said something about it being to close for the ship to handle, because the chaos emerald messes with anything that involves electricity!" Tails explained.

"How come the others haven't messed with the ship?" asked Amy

"Or the master emerald?" continued Knuckles.

"I designed the ship to be able to "ignore" the interferences of the chaos emerald, once I prepare it to be able to withstand the energy" Tails explained.

"Wait a minute. So the chaos emerald is already on the ship?" asked Amy.

"Exactly" Tails said.

"Do the Materex track down the chaos energy?" asked Sonic.

"Yes so there going to be able to-" Tails started but he was cut off by Cream.

"Track down the ship!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yep" Tails said sadly.

"Is there anyway to throw them off?" Amy asked.

"I could try but the ships kinda having some technical difficulties, it's trying to reboot but the chaos emerald keeps interfering" Tails explained.

"How can we stop it?" asked Sonic.

"First we need to find the chaos emerald somewhere on this ship and it might take long because the chaos emerald likes to trick people" Tails spoke.

"How are you going to fix it?" asked Cream.

"While you guys are looking for it , I'm going to "tell" the ship about the chaos emerald so while its got the emergency power I'm going to attempt to reboot it so when the normal powers on, the chaos emerald shouldn't interfere with the power again" explained Tails.

"What about the Materex?" asked Knuckles.

"I was just getting to that, after you guys have brought he the chaos emerald, I' m going to duplicate the energy and send it off into some place in the galaxy sending them off on a wild goose AND throwing them off our Tales" Tails said with a smile.

Just then the lights turned off completely causing everyone to yell.

"Hey buddy, any idea where the torches are?" asked Sonic.

"In the cargo hold I think, okay guys be careful and may the odds be ever in your favour" Tails said, quoting his favourite book.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance as he ran down the hallway.

**Short chapter I know, but next chapter should be longer I promise! (don't count on it) Anyways guys, my buddy AngelFire75 is writing a story, that involves Cream the rabbit and it would mean ever so much to me if you read it when its uploaded! And don't forget to review!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	15. The Glow Of Red

**So here I welcome you too…**

**Dah dah dah daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (cough cough)**

**Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic! Why cruel fate?**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 15: The Glow Of Red

It was too dark for Creams liking. Everything around her, now she was in the dark, seemed like it would jump out and attack her. The torch shone the floor brightly in front of her but Cream could not shake the feeling that she was being followed.

"If I was a Chaos Emerald where would I hide?" Cheese used.

"Not somewhere too obvious" Cream replied.

"Hmmm" Cheese said rubbing his blue chin with his small blue hand.

"Where would you hide Cheese?" Cream asked as they came to a left or right turn.

"If I was me-" Cheese started but Cream cut him off.

"Which you are" Cream added, rolling her eyes.

"I know that! But let me finish, if I was me, where would I hide?" Cheese asked himself.

They both thought for a moment.

"Oh! Remember the time when you hid in the bookcase!" Cream said excitedly.

"Yeah! And you couldn't see me because I blended in and I was-"

"Hidden in plain sight!" they both exclaimed happily together.

They both did a little victory jump but then Cream stopped when she had thought of something.

"But where could a chaos emerald blend in? It glows so bright you can't miss it!" exclaimed Cream.

"Unless it hid where something was as bright as it" Cheese added.

The two stopped to think for a moment.

"The Master Emerald!" they yelled together, immediately taking off into the direction of where the master emerald spent its journey aboard the Blue Typhoon.

But they failed to notice a person in a pair of red and white sneakers followed them.

…

Sonic had no clue where the chaos emerald could have nestled itself. So far he had checked half the ship and still he found no sign of the big gem. Maybe Tails was wrong, not that he doubted his little buddy for a second but when Sonic normally goes looking for a chaos emerald, it doesn't take him THIS long to find it!

Maybe he was losing his touch?

No way! Back up right there! Sonic THE hedgehog has never once or never will lose his touch, so don't even THINK of ever mentioning that sentence AGAIN!

A flash of pink suddenly caught Sonic's attention.

Suddenly curious, Sonic performed a U turn and found no other that Amy Rose The Hedgehog searching through the corridors.

Deciding to give her some company, Sonic ran in front of her and said:

"What's up Ames?"

Amy yelped in surprise and took a step back, causing her to trip over her own feet and land head first onto the floor.

But Sonic was there quicker.

"Woah easy there" Sonic said with a blush rising in his cheek as he leaned over and held Amy in his arms.

"Sorry Sonic!" Amy said quickly standing up and looking at him "I'm just a bit of a klutz" she said with a smile.

"Ah, don't sweat it, I'm the one that surprised you" Sonic said returning her smile with a dazzling one.

Amy felt the blush rise in HER cheeks as she stared into his beautiful lime green eyes.

"So, you found any sign of the chaos emerald yet?" Amy asked.

"Nada" Sonic replied.

Amy shrugged "Same here"

Silence between the two.

Sonic scratched the back of his neck "Do ya wanna look together?"

"Do I?" Amy said squealing excitedly and causing Sonic to be slightly taken aback.

Amy calmed down almost immediately after she saw his facial expression, one of shock that is, "Sure" she said with a smile.

"Cool" Sonic said as they both continued on down the hallway, looking for any signs of a chaos emerald and both thinking different things:

_I can't believe Sonic wants to look with me! Isn't he just so dreamy._

_What did I get myself into?_

…

Unknown P.O.V

The rabbit was unaware of my presence, as it should be. I couldn't give away my position in this whole plot, after all I wasn't even sure who I was to play in the future of the plot.

Fools. They were incapable of finding a simple chaos emerald! Maybe I should take it?

No I can't, that would be going against my instructions and I must follow them if we want it to play out right, that would be to our advantage.

Taking off down the hall, I followed the rabbit to where she assumed the red chaos emerald would be.

…

Cream was careful to take one step at a time when she walked down the stairs. She was in complete darkness and only had the light of the torch to guide her, so one wrong footing and she would fall and hurt herself.

Once she reached the bottom, she followed the glow of the master emerald to where it sat.

"Be careful" whispered Cheese "If you brake it Knuckles would kill you!"

"Don't worry Cheese, I won't break it" Cream replied, slowly walking around the master emerald.

"So where abouts would it be?" asked Cream.

"Beats me" Cheese replied also searching around the master emerald.

"How about underneath it?" asked Cheese.

"Okay but try and hold it up while I look" Cream said getting onto her knees.

Cheese made an effort to lift it. Grunting in pain, the master emerald was lifted just millimetres off the floor. But just enough so Cream could spot anything.

Looking under, she was met with the bright glow of a chaos emerald.

"I found it Cheese!" Cream said, still sitting on her knees, lifting up the chaos emerald in victory.

Cheese cheered in happiness as he placed the master emerald back down.

The Master emerald began to wobble uncontrollably. Uh Oh. This was not good.

Cream shielded herself with her arms, she was surely going to be crushed.

…

Tails typed frantically on the computer, it was acting pretty useless since the emergency power didn't work very well because he never thought they would actually need it and so he didn't work much on it.

Error kept appearing on the screen.

"Oh come on you stupid thing!" Tails yelled at it, banging his hands on the keyboard.

When Error appeared on the screen once again, Tails flopped back into his captain chair and sighed.

"What can I do to fix you?" Tails asked in aggravation.

"Chaos emeralds are always trying to create a problem for me" Tails added with a sigh.

"…Wait a minute" Tails mumbled, he dived underneath his table like desk and pulled out a box.

He opened the lid of the box and gently pulled out his fake chaos emerald.

"Please work" Tails begged, as he hooked up wires to the chaos emerald that clicked into place. Tails typed quickly and taking a deep breathe, pressed the enter key.

The Power turned back on.

"Eureka!" Tails said dancing around in happiness but then he stopped himself.

"Note to self, NEVER say Eureka again!"

…

When the impact of the master emerald did not come Cream opened her eyes.

Looking up there was the master emerald.

Floating.

Floating above her.

The master emerald was floating above her!

Looking in front of her she saw a red pair of eyes.

Just like the ones she saw at the ever green forest.

And like before in the blink of an eye, they were gone and the power suddenly turned back on.

Pulling herself off the ground, Cream looked behind her and saw that the master emerald was there, almost as if it had been untouched. Shrugging it off, she walked off, chaos emerald in hand and Cheese right besides her.

She would never forget that familiar glow of red.

**I'm not a big fan of this chapter. The ending was a bit rushed but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Anyway, don't forget to review and have a nice day!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	16. Meeting Myself Again

**So we only have another 3 chaos emeralds left to find! Ah! This fic will be coming to a close soon! So this chapter is going to explain what happened in chapter 2 in future Cream's, now present Cream's P.O.V! Hope you enjoy it!**

**So I introduce to you:::::**

**Chapter 16!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 16: Meeting Myself Again.

After the whole fiasco with the power cut and finding the 4th chaos emerald, everyone thought it would be best to hit the sack. Cream tossed and turned in her sleep as she clutched tightly to her oblivious sleeping chao.

"Plants will rule the universe and this time, you cannot stop us!" yelled Dark Oak.

Cream struggled against the wires and bars that kept her in place, they were sucking the life out of her.

"No!" She yelled weakly.

"Puny mortal, did you ever think you could beat the all powerful Materex?" Dark Oak yelled with an evil laugh.

"Now Cream!" came a familiar voice.

"Chaos control!"

Cream sat up quickly, sweat trickled down her forehead as she quickly looked left and right. She was awoken by a loud thump.

"What was that?" Cream whispered.

"It is time Cream" the chaos emerald said.

"Wha- what do you mean?" asked Cream.

"It is time to meet yourself" the chaos emerald replied.

Cream nodded quickly, careful not to wake Cheese, Cream stepped out of bed, placed her ironic bunny slippers on, and tiptoed out of her room.

She walked down the hallway, careful not to make any noise, until she came to a corner she remembered well.

And she stood and waited.

Soon enough the pasty future now present Cream spotted the confused present now past Cream.

"Now I remember! It all make sense!" Present Cream exclaimed happily.

"What's going on?" past Cream asked.

"Wow this is even weirder than before! I remember saying that!" present Cream said letting out a joyous laugh.

"Your me?" asked past Cream.

"And I'm you!" present Cream replied excitedly.

"But how? I thought there was only one of me" past Cream said shyly.

"So did I" admitted present Cream.

"Did I?" questioned past Cream.

"Look, I, I mean you, no we don't have much time" present Cream said now serious.

"What do you?" asked past Cream now frightened as well as confused.

"Your present Cream, which means you're my past and I'm your future" present Cream said, not making any sense to past Cream.

"Wha?" past Cream was even more confused.

"It will become clearer just let me explain!" present Cream said becoming nervous and agitated.

"Go on" past Cream said to which present Cream nodded.

"Your in grave danger Cream!" present Cream said in a whisper.

"What! B-b-b-but what di-i-d I do!" yelled past Cream.

Present Cream covered Past Creams mouth and said "Shhh! Are you trying to wake up the whole ship!"

A muffled "Sorry" was heard behind present Creams hand.

Present Cream took away her hand and said "That's alright but will you please let me explain what's going on"

Past Cream nodded .

"Okay so do you remember when Tails shot at the Materex after they had been immobilised"

Past Cream nodded sadly remembering what had happened that fateful day.

"Well when it was shot at the "planet" broke into tiny pieces but Shadow had somehow managed to dispose of them?" present Cream continued.

"Well yes, I do" Past Cream replied.

"Well that thing you thought was a rock was actually one of the pieces that wasn't destroyed and somehow made its way to this planet"

"What does that mean" Past Cream became panicked again but kept her cool this time.

"Well, no of us knew that the Materex had a back up plan and well the plan was to sort of copy what the chaos emeralds does" present Cream said.

"Scatter?" Past Cream asked.

"Exactly! So what they did was they put some sort of revival "spell" into it so when a live creature touches it, it brings back the Materex" present Cream said with a sigh.

"This is where you, I mean we come in Cream. The Materex are still very weak and they need us, the power source to survive as well as the seven chaos emeralds" present Cream explained.

"So there after me. I mean us" spoke past Cream.

"Yes but because we revived them, were the only one's that can destroy them" said present Cream.

"But how?" asked Past Cream.

"I don't know…" admitted present Cream.

"Oh…" said Past Cream.

Cream began to come panicked when she saw her other self begin to disappear.

"Quick! Cream tell the others about this! You guys need to venture into space again and find all the chaos emeralds! You and the chaos emeralds are the last hope!" present Cream yelled.

As past Cream began to fade away present Cream attempted to grab hold of her hand as a source of keeping her there longer even though she knew it was pointless because she had already seen this play out before.

"And Cream remember-" but Cream did not get to finish off what she was about to say as past Cream disappeared, no longer in Creams line of vision, Cream sighed and began to walk back to her room wondering if she would ever be able to get back to sleep after that whole scene and the nightmare she had had previously.

_Chaos is the power enriched by the heart._

**Short chapter but is was absolutely necessary! Where will our hero's locate the next chaos emerald? Will they ever be able to stop the Materex? Will Cream ever learn how to control her powers? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next on The Many Shades Of Cream Chapter 17! **

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	17. Outer Space Defective Detectives

**I want to say thank you to AngelFire 75 (my buddy) who helped me come up with this chapter! Thanks dude! Remember the Sonic X episode galactic gumshoes, where the chaotix attempted to kidnap Cream so they could take her back to Vanilla? (Actually it was Vectors idea because he would do anything to impress Vanilla) Anyways, that's how this chapter came to be! This chapter shall contain some Taieam (friendship) This is very similar to the Sonic X episode Galactic Gumshoes, I hope it turned out okay!**

**Sans en outre une puis-je vous présenter le chapitre 17!**

**Amusez-vous! (Hehe That's French!)**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 17: Outer Space Defective Galactic Gumshoes Detectives.

"Don't worry Miss Vanilla" Vector said with a wave of his hand "We'll go up there and check on Cream, make sure the tykes doing okay"

"Shouldn't be a problem" Espio added.

"Yep!" piped in Charmy.

"Thank you ever so much" Vanilla said with a polite smile.

"Uh, not at all Miss V" Vector said, scratching the back of his neck and blushing.

Espio and Charmy rolled their eyes as they entered their ship.

"Oh and Vector" Vanilla said as Vector turned around to leave.

"Er Yes?" He asked turning to face her.

Vanilla pulled out something from under the clothe she held in her hands, it revealed a small wrist watch communicator, a envelope addressed to Sonic and a yellow chaos emerald! The fifth chaos emerald.

"I found all of this when I was on my daily stroll, it just appeared on the emerald shrine. The letter was addressed to Sonic so I though to call you" explained Vanilla.

Vector stood in shock.

"That's a chaos emerald!" he exclaimed.

"Yes" Vanilla said with a nod, wrapping it all back in a bundle and handing it too Vector.

"Don't worry Miss V, we won't let you down!" Vector yelled before rushing off into the ship and taking off.

_Oh Cream, I hope your okay_ Vanilla thought to herself before turning around and walking back into her house.

…

"Hey Tails" Amy said turning to the fox captain.

Tails opened both his eyes and said "Yes Amy?"

"There's somebody trying to communicate with us" answered Amy pointing to her screen.

Tails sat up straight and began to type on his computer. Soon enough a message popped up. Putting on a pair of headphones that had a small microphone, Tails accepted the call.

"This is Tails of the Blue Typhoon" he spoke.

No answer.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"How the heck does this thing work?" came a yell.

Tails held his ears in pain.

"Your holding it wrong!" came another yell, a very high pitched one at that.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the loud voice replied.

"Who is this?" asked Tails.

"Give it to me!" the high pitch voice yelled.

WHAM!

"Charmy you little!" the loud voice yelled angrily.

"it's the chaotix" Amy stated, rolling her eyes.

"Hello?" Vector said, speaking through the head phones.

"Speak through the microphone Vector" came Tails static reply.

"The what?" he yelled.

"Put the headphones on your ears, and bring the small back thing round to your mouth" Tails explained.

"Ah" Vector said, sorting out the tangled mess.

"Can you hear me?" Tails said loudly.

"Woah, there's no need to shout Tails" Vector replied loudly.

Tails rolled his eyes.

…

"So what you guys here for?" Sonic asked.

"We've come to deliver something!" Charmy said happily.

"Yeah? What is it?" Knuckles asked rudely, earning a elbow from Amy.

"Here" Espio said, handing the bundle to Sonic.

Sonic gently unwrapped it and it revealed the chaos emerald.

"It's the chaos emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Hey, there's a note" Tails said picking up the note and opening it.

_Dear Sonic and the others,_

_I really hope this got to you guys, its weird writing to you guys! It's been 7 years since I last saw you guys. Time fly's, huh? I wonder if you all remember me. Anyway, I found this chaos emerald when I was out on a walk, it's strange, as soon as I picked it up it I saw you guy and you were all getting onto the Blue Typhoon. I guess you've gone to save the galaxy again. So I decide to offer my help. Connect the small wrist watch up to your computer, Tails and see what happens._

_From,_

_An old friend._

"Wonder who's it from" said Amy.

"It doesn't say" added Cream sadly.

"Guess were just gonna have to find out!" Sonic said happily.

…

Tails connected the wrist watch to his computer.

"It's strange, the computer recognises it" Tails said typing.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Cream in a small voice.

Tails shrugged in reply.

"Here goes nothing" Tails said pushing the enter key.

The others looked towards the big screen and they awaited for it to connect. They were all anxious to find out who sent that note and if it was a friend or a foe. The note did say it was from an old friend but they couldn't be too careful.

When it finally did connect, they were shocked at what they saw.

"Yes it worked!" came a familiar voice.

It was Chris.

Chris in his adult form.

"Chris!" They all exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"Hehe. Hey guys" Chris said blushing and waving.

"Woah buddy. You are old" Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"I know, but you can't stay young forever" Chris said with a smile and shrug.

"How did ya do it?" asked Tails.

"Do what?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Yah know. Send the chaos emerald through!" Tails replied.

"Oh that. I just sent the stuff through that machine I built, er, 7 years ago. I tried to get through, but it didn't work" Chris said with a shrug.

"Wow, you sure are clever Chris!" Cheese exclaimed happily.

Chris became confused again.

"Did Cheese just talk?" Chris said, truly baffled.

"Long story" Amy replied.

Chris was about to reply, but he was interrupted by someone.

"Daddy!" came a high pitched voice.

The others looked round in confusion when a small blonde girl hopped onto Chris's lap.

"Who's the kid Chris?" asked Sonic.

"Oh erm, she's mine" Chris replied shyly.

"Hi, hi!" she said waving at the screen.

"Chris, she's adorable!" Amy exclaimed happily.

Chris shrugged as the little girl giggled.

"My daddy told me all about you guys!" the little girl exclaimed proudly.

"Did he now?" asked Sonic with a chuckle.

"Uh huh, he said that you use to have w-wonderful adventures and stuff!" she answered smiling sweetly.

"Why don't you go play with Tommy Sophie? Daddy will be down soon" Chris said, gently taking the little girl off of his lap.

"K" she replied running off.

"Sweet kid" Sonic said to Chris.

"Ah, she can be a bit of a handful, especially when it's bedtime but she's a good kid" Chris replied.

"…So why are you guys back in space again?" asked Chris.

"The Materex" Knuckles replied with venom in his words.

"What? Those guys are back!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yep" replied Sonic.

"Why did the chaos emeralds scatter anyway?" asked Chris.

Knuckles shot a glare at Sonic.

"Eggman tried to take em, so I sent them away" Sonic said with a shrug.

"Oh" Chris said.

A yell was heard from downstairs.

"Listen guys, I've got to go, but if you guys ever need me don't hesitate to contact me" Chris said.

"Will do" Tails said with a smile.

Chris nodded in reply before switching off his monitor.

…

"So Cream" Vector started as he caught up with her "How are you doing"

"I'm dong fine thank you" Cream replied with a smile.

"I think ya mums worried about ya" Vector said.

"Momma sometimes does get worried but I know that she trusts me" Cream said to Vector before walking off with Cheese.

"See Vector, Cream's doing fine" Espio said.

"I dunno" Vector said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Charmy.

"I think the kid misses her mom" Vector stated.

"Well of course she does, but I think she's perfectly happy here" Espio said.

"Didn't you see the hurt in her eyes when I mentioned her mum?" Vector asked.

"I think you mean annoyance. Vector, this is just like the last time we came here. Your trying to convince Cream to go back home so that you can impress Vanilla when you know perfectly well Cream's absolutely fine here, stop meddling Vector!" Espio said.

"Wha? I resent that!" Vector replied.

"You may do, but it's true" Espio stated.

"Yep" Charmy said.

"Listen, our jobs is as detectives, and as a detective, I detect that Cream misses her mom so badly she's just miserable and I think that it is my job to bring her back home so she can be happy! And Vanilla would be so grateful she would-" Vector was about to continue but Espio cut him off.

"There you go again! Your not thinking about Creams happiness your thinking about your own!" Espio exclaimed in annoyance.

"oooh" Charmy chorused.

"Shut it Charmy. Listen Espio, I'm the leader of this cooperation and as the leader I have, if I so chose too, the right to fire you!" argued Vector.

Espio sighed in defeat.

"Fine Vector, but what your about to do, you will regret" Espio said and the three continued on down the hallway as Vector explained to them, what he claimed to be, his best plan yet.

…

"Hey Cream, what ya doing out here?" Tails asked Cream, as he walked over to her on the balcony outside of the ship.

Cream acknowledged his presence with a nod and replied "Just stargazing"

"Yeah it's really pretty out" Cheese piped in.

"Your right Cheese, it does look nice out, it's really peaceful out" Tails said looking at the bright stars.

Nothing was said between the two as they took in the beauty of the stars.

"I think me and Cheese are going to head in now" Cream said.

"Yeah me too, I've gotta get back to the control room" Tails said.

The three turned around and made their way back to the inside of the ship.

…

"Okay Charmy, as soon as Cream comes back in ya jump her" Vector said.

"Okay boss" Charmy said, flying up, out of the sight of the oblivious Mobians who were about to walk in.

Vector nodded and both him and Espio hid, now both out of sight.

…

As soon as Cream, Cheese and Tails walked in, Charmy leaped on them, unaware he had accidentally caught Tails too.

"Come on we better get out of here!" Vector said taking a hold of the bag and running off with it to the chaotix's ship.

…

"You seen Amy Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked in to the control room "Been looking all over for him"

"No, he said something about just needing some air" Amy replied

The two sat in silence but then Amy gasped.

"What?" Sonic said urgently.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cream since this morning" Amy said, then she continued "And the chaotix are gone"

Silence again.

"You don't think?" Amy said but Sonic was already out of the door before he could answer.

…

Vector placed the bag on the floor and pulled Cream out.

"Not again!" she exclaimed loudly.

"See? She's happy, she knows were taking her home!" Vector said proudly.

"I don't think she is" came a voice from the inside of the bag causing everyone to look over there. Suddenly Tails came out of the bag and stood by Cream.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Vector yelled.

"I think you should leave that question to Charmy" replied Tails calmly.

"Charmy?" Vector shouted, turning to the small bee.

"What?" Charmy asked innocently.

Vector pointed to Tails then to the bag.

"Oh him" Charmy mumbled.

"Well?" Vector loudly said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Weeelllll… Okay so when I was about to catch Cream the fox got in the way and I didn't know what to do sooo I caught him as well" Charmy explained in a rush.

"Any suggestions Vector" Espio said with a small upturn of the corner of his lips.

"I guess foxy will just have to come with us" Vector said.

"Oh no he's not!" came a yell.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard. The Blue Typhoon had used it's mechanical hands and had grabbed hold of the chaotix's ship.

"Not again!" yelled Vector.

"Sonic!" Tails, Cream and Cheese said in unison.

"And Creams not either" Sonic said landing by the two.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Vector said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah? Well you can't tell Cream what to do either!" Sonic argued back.

"Huh?" Vector said in confusion.

"You can't force her to go back to Mobius, it should be her decision, you should let Cream decide. This is why this happened the first time as well as again, your not listening to her" Tails said.

"Well what do you want to do Cream?" asked Vector.

"I miss my mother an awful lot but my friends need me Mr Vector" Cream said.

"Well boys look's like we orta be going" Vector said with a sigh.

"What?" Espio said in confusion.

"Like before, I guess Cream wants to stay" Vector said with a shrug.

Espio threw his hands up in the air but said nothing, causing everyone to laugh except for Espio and Vector.

"What?" They both said in unison.

**Long chapter! (wipes head) phew!**

**Hehe. Just thought this story could use a few more laughs! I know that it wasn't fun but Meh. I tried my best at comedy. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter 17! Next stop chapter 18! Choo choo! Chugger chugger chugger choo! Sorry :S Just got a bit excited. **

**Je t'aime!**

**Mwah! (Hehe. More French)**


	18. Friend Or Foe?

**Sorry for not updating as frequent as I normally do, writers block and all that jazz. Also I only have 2 more rehearsals, including dress rehearsal, till the show, so yeah, the pressure has kicked in. Anyways, I present to you chapter 18! Again more Taieam friendship in this chapter, I don't know why I like to write it, I just think it's so cute! But this is not a romantic pairing! (At least no in this story anyway) I'm a big Taismo fan! But also a slight fan of Taieam to! Like I said, it's cute but not a romantic pairing in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic.**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 18: Friend Or Foe?

The two figures sat at the table in the dimly lit room, the shadows cast over their faces disguising their features. The female twiddled her thumbs as she awaited their other companion and the male had his arms crossed over his bare chest, no emotion crossed his features as he lay with his eye's closed, it was almost as if he was asleep.

The gruff voice of a male suddenly broke the silence.

"I think it is about time we got involved in the endeavour" he said, a large grin revealed a set of white teeth as he chuckled slightly.

The two sat at the table looked at each other for a second before the female replied.

"Just tell us what you need us to do"

…

"So where did you say the chaos emerald is?" asked Knuckles.

Tails looked at Knuckles before he spoke

"I think it's called fire planet, from the little information I have gathered, I can tell it's not going to be easy to find the chaos emerald and it's gonna be dangerous" Tails explained.

"When has a chaos emerald ever been easy to find?" asked Amy sarcastically.

"It can't bet that hard" said Sonic arrogantly

"But you had your speed all those over time Sonic" Tails replied.

"Huh?" Sonic questioned, completely confused.

"The land, I don't know what it is but the land seems to be very, in a sense, weak and I don't think it would be very advisable to go running at Sonic speed" Tails said.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed before continuing "Taking away my speed is like taking away my legs!"

"Don't be such a baby Sonic" Amy snapped.

"Wha? Me a baby! I'm being completely reasonable!" Sonic said before crossing his arms and pouting, earning a titter from Cream.

"Look are we gonna land this ship or are we just going to continue with this pointless argument!" Knuckles yelled.

"Pointless, I think not!" Sonic yelled, twice as loud.

"Well, do you wanna see what my fists think blue boy?" Knuckles yelled challengingly.

"Bring it on Knuckle head!" Sonic said as they both stood in their fighting stances.

"WOULD YOU BOYS JUST QUIT IT!" yelled Amy stepping between the two, causing them to jump back in shock and ever so slight (as they claim, obviously) fright.

"Amy's right, we need to focus on finding the chaos emerald" Cream said calmly.

"Yeah!" Cheese agreed.

"Fine" Knuckles said, standing up straight "But I could have easily knocked Sonic out with one punch"

This earned an eye roll from everyone, including Cheese.

…

Cream ran as fast as she could down the hallway, until she finally arrived at the front entrance of the ship. Soon she spotted the X Tornado, where Tails sat it the pilot chair, adjusting what looked like co-ordinates.

Running to the plane, Cream climbed on the wing and threw her small back pack in the other seat before hopping into the seat, with Cheese in hand.

"Er… Cream what are you doing?" asked Tails turning to face her.

"I want to come to!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know Cream, it's going to be dangerous" warned Tails.

"I'll be fine! I promise!" Cream said, giving him the puppy dog eyes that were shortly followed by Cheese's, they both knew that no one is ever able to ignore their pleading look.

"Well if you're sure…" Tails said before closing the top of the plane and preparing to take off.

Seconds later they were flying through the air. Cream looked outside the "window" and was met with a depressing sight. Everything was so dried up, the ground was made up of some kind of gravel like rock and the trees that were still standing were thin and mal nourished, no source of water could be seen. In the distance, Cream saw thousands of volcano's that made her feel uneasy.

"The planet looks so…sad" Cream murmured, clearly upset.

"It wasn't always like this" replied Tails, concentrating on his flying.

"What do you mean Tails?" asked Cream.

"I did a little research on this plant and turns out, it use to be mainly made up of water" Tails answered.

"What happened to it?" Cream questioned.

Tails shrugged before saying "Sometime along in history I guess there was a drought or something"

"What's a drought?" Cheese asked.

"It just means it doesn't rain" Tails said in response.

"But then how did it get all…erm… ugly?" asked Cream, not knowing if that was the right word to use or not.

"There was some sort of war that took place decades ago, believe it or not, this planet use to be populated by tons of people, I guess, when they were attacked, they just fled, leaving the planet to be destroyed" Tails explained.

"Oh" Cream said quietly.

The three sat in silence after that as Cream continued to stare out the window. She didn't know how to explain it, but she sort of in a way felt pity for the planet. She remembered Cosmo tell her and all the others that planet's were sort of alive too, so it has probably been lonely these past few years.

And it made Cream think _Whatever happened to the planet egg?_

Cream had no time to explore all of the possible answers that there were because the chaos emerald between Tail's shoes began to glow brightly.

"There must be a chaos emerald nearby!" Tails exclaimed to himself causing both Cream and Cheese to look back out of the window.

"What about in that cave?" Cheese said excitedly.

"Where?" asked Cream.

"Over there!" Cheese chirped, pointing his chubby hand.

"Good thinking Cheese" Tails complimented, landing the plane just by the small cave.

"Oh it was nothing" Cheese replied arrogantly.

Cream rolled her eyes and slightly laughed as she stepped outside the plane and joined Tails at the entrance of the dark cave.

"Are you sure it's safe Tails?" asked Cream, looking up to the taller fox.

Tails was slightly frightened himself, but wanting to reassure Cream and set a good example to the younger Mobian, Tails smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't sweat it Cream, you'll be okay" he said.

Cream returned the smile as all three of them began to walk inside the cave.

…

"You know the plan" the tall male said to the shorter male.

He nodded once and the taller male and the female backed off into the darkness of the cave as he took off deeper into the cave.

…

"It is awful dark in here" Cream's voice echoed through the cave.

Tails grabbed a torch from his tails and turned it on, it flickered slightly but to Cream's, Cheese's and Tail's relief, it worker perfectly fine.

"That's better" Cheese murmured.

Cream looked down to her wrist communicator and her eyebrows furrowed when the word error appeared on the tiny screen. She began to hit it to see if that would get the connection to come back but failed miserably.

"My communicator isn't working" said Cream in defeat.

"Must be the connection, it doesn't seem to work very well when surrounded by rock solid walls, I should really fix that…" Tails said scratching the back of his neck with his spare hand that wasn't holding the torch.

They all stopped when they came to two passages.

"Where now?" asked Cheese.

"Erm…" Tails said looking between the two passages.

"I think we should go left" Cream said before running off through the left passage.

"Wait Cream!" Tails said loudly before continuing "It could be dangerous!"

But she had already ran through, the ceiling to the passage began to crumble away and it ended up blocking the entrance to it.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Cheese, both running (flying for Cheese) to where the entrance once stood.

"Cream? Are you okay?" Tails said loudly through the new wall.

"I'm fine but what do we do?" came the muffled response.

"Stay put, I'll go get some help!" Tails said before him and Cheese frantically ran off (flew off) to the entrance to the cave.

Cream squinted in the dark,_ great _she thought to herself _Now I'm stuck here._

Suddenly a familiar spark of light caught her attention.

_Is that the chaos emerald? _she thought to herself before taking off into the direction of the source of the light, completely forgetting Tails orders.

She stepped over each rock carefully as she walked towards the light, she was in the darkness and she did not want to fall and hurt herself.

Turning a corner, Cream eventually spotted the purple chaos emerald that stood on a small rocky pedestal.

Cheering quietly in victory, Cream ran up to the chaos emerald and picked it up. Studying it, it was definitely a chaos emerald, she could tell by the way it glowed brightly and the welcoming warmth it spread through her body.

A sense of pride flowed through Cream, in a way, it was sort of lucky she chose to go left even though, she was trapped but she knew that Tails was coming back with help.

Turning back round, Cream jumped in shock when her eyes spotted a familiar face, almost making her drop the chaos emerald.

"S-Shadow?" she stuttered.

**Mwahaha! A cliff hanger! Anyway, what did you think? Finally! One of the three characters have been revealed! And I think that you can easily guess who the other two are, mind you, I thought you would have all guessed who they are by now! The other two characters shall probably be revealed in the next chapter, but like I said you probably know who they are by now! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell my what you think through your reviews!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	19. Realisation Dawns

**Okay guys I have had a very poo poo day today, so I decided that I would write chapter 19. Just to let you know, I accept anon reviews! Just please no flames! ;) And thanks for the reviewing, like I have said many times before, I am ever so grateful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 19: Realisation Dawns

"S-Shadow" Cream stuttered.

"So it would seem" he replied, standing at full height.

"W-What are you doing here" Cream said clutching the chaos emerald tighter.

"Same reason as you" he said in his usual low voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Cream.

"The chaos emerald, the one that you're hiding behind your back" He said with an ever so slight smirk.

"Are you going to take it?" asked Cream.

"Not yet" he replied before taking a step closer to Cream. He towered over the small rabbit as she let out a small frightened whimper. He chuckled at her fright before placing a gloved hand over her face and she was out like a light.

…

Shadow ran back to their ship and met up with his other allies. He walked casually into the main control room and stood in front of them both and they looked at him expectantly.

"Did you complete the mission?" asked the taller male.

"Yes Dr Eggman" Shadow replied.

"I don't see why we just steal the chaos emeralds now" the female complained with a sigh.

"Because Rouge" Began Eggman turning to the bat "Why not just let Sonic and the others collect all of the chaos emeralds so that we can collect them from him"

"Yes but don't they need them to destroy those plant heads again, I mean I love a good jewel and I would jump at the chance to snag one, I mean you've seen those guys, you know what they're capable off" Rouge said.

"Yes I am aware of what they are capable of but Sonic has defeated them before, I'm sure they can beat them again" Eggman replied.

"Yes I understand that Dr Eggman, but you're missing the point" Rouge said.

"You win some, you lose some" Eggman said with a shrug.

Rouge rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"And what of the rabbit?" Shadow said, finally cutting in.

"Listen, like I have said, I NEED those chaos emeralds to build my Eggman empire and I'm sure the Materex won't be as big a threat as they were the first time" Eggman snapped before walking off to go yell at Decoe and Bocoe.

"For a scientist he sure is stupid" Rouge said rolling her eyes once again.

…

All was quiet on the blue typhoon, as usual, Sonic was roaming around the ship (at Super Sonic Speed of course), Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald and Tails sat in the control room, trying to locate the final chaos emerald.

What was not usual was the fact that Cream lay in bed in the hospital wing with Cheese sitting by her bedside. Amy had been nursing Cream when Knuckles found Cream unconscious when he finally managed to break down the wall of rocks.

"_Puny Mortal! Did you ever think you could defeat the all powerful Materex?" Dark Oak yelled._

"_Cream now!" came a familiar voice._

"_Chaos control!"_

Cream sat up quickly, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she quickly looked left and right. _It was just another nightmare _she thought to herself as she attempted to slow her alarmingly fast heart rate down.

"Are you okay Cream?" Amy asked frantically.

"I'm fine" Cream replied, her voice was rather horse.

"Doesn't look like it" Cheese said earning an elbow from Amy.

Cream felt nothing in her hands and began to look round in a panic.

"The Chaos Emerald!- Wh-" Cream said in a rush but could not finish because Amy cut her off.

"It's fine, Tails has got it" Amy said soothingly.

Cream sighed in relief.

"So what happened?" Amy asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Cream asked, completely baffled.

"Why were you asleep on the cave floor?" Amy asked, awaiting the answer patiently.

"It was Shadow" Cream said with a sigh.

The name cause Amy to gasp.

"Shadow? What's he doing here?" Amy said in surprise.

Cream shrugged.

"We better go tell the others" Amy said, taking hold of her hand and dragging her out of bed.

"Hey wait for me!" Cheese yelled to them, flying off after them.

…

"So run me through this again" Chris said to Tails "Cream found the chaos emerald but she was knocked out when you found her, how do you think that happened? And more importantly who do you think happened?"

"I don't know Chris" The kitsune said with a sigh "I just hope Creams alright"

"Me too" Chris agreed.

"Hey guys!" came a yell from the doorway, the two boys looked over and saw a panting Amy and Cream stood in the doorway "We've got something to tell ya" Amy said, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Good news or bad?" Asked Chris.

"We don't know" Cream replied.

"Hey why didn't you guys wait for me!" Cheese yelled finally catching up to them.

"Not now Cheese" Cream said.

"Hey!" he protested.

Everyone in the room shushed.

"How rude" Cheese said crossing his arms.

"Anyway, we've got something to tell you" Amy said.

"Well tell us then" Sonic's voice suddenly came from out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump back in surprise when they looked back to see Sonic also stood in the doorway.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"Whut?" he asked, mouth full of chilly dog.

"Shadows back" Cream said suddenly, causing everyone to jump in shock, including Sonic!

"If Shadzy is back…" Sonic said.

"What? What is it Sonic?" asked Amy worriedly.

"That means Eggman is back too" Sonic

**Short chappy but this fic should be coming to an end soon ;( Cry cry! Anyways, make sure you review! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top! Okay I'mma gonna go play Shadow The Hedgehog now! Peace!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	20. In That Space Of Time

**Another poo poo day, I have come distant from my friends and I am starting to feel that I really don't fit in at all. Also I still need to learn my lines for my English presentation and well, I'm really not in the mood too. So I decided that I would write chapter 20 because I love you guys so much! XD**

**So…**

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 20: In That Space Of Time.

Eggman hadn't been heard from since they got back home about 7 months ago, everyone thought that he had finally given up trying to create a place he likes to call "Eggman Empire" and thought he had decided to grow old in peace without bothering anyone.

It was either that or, he was planning something big!

The gang had kept on their toes for a while back home, not knowing what to expect because for Mobius to be peaceful it was a good sign and a worrying sign. Good because the creatures that lived there were finally getting the peace they deserved and worrying because Eggman wouldn't just back off that easily.

It was about a month or two after they got home the Mobians began to relax and go by with business as usual. For instance, Sonic would go out exploring, Tails would be inventing, Cream and Cheese would be off playing, Amy would be trying to win Sonic's love and Knuckles… Well Knuckles would just be guarding the Master Emerald as per usual.

In truth the reason why Eggman hadn't been bothering the planet was because he was off…

Wait for it…

Time travelling!

It sounds very far fetched but in actual fact he was off busy exploring time and space in the future and past. Whether 5 seconds into the future or 5 years into the future. Or, of course, vice versa.

It had taken years for Eggman to perfect his machine, he had been working on it long before Cream was born, he had spent endless nights tweaking it and he had lost many robots during the test runs.

It was only a small wrist watch.

But this small wrist watch was able to manipulate time and space and make it seem like nothing had happened. It was Bokkun, who was the one to test it out last. When Eggman himself got back to Mobius, after sending Chris off back to his planet, he continued to work on the small device until he felt it necessary to test it out.

When he sent Bokkun off, Bokkun didn't come back for days, assuming him dead, Eggman began to work on version 80, he had lost count of how many he had made so this was his wild guess.

It wasn't until 4 days later when Bokkun reappeared, he still had the time travelling watch on his wrist but he appeared to be carrying what looked like a small torch (the flame kind) and he explained in a rush how he went to Venice and he celebrated the festival of the sun with some people he did not know.

Eggman was so excited about how his invention finally worked, he set off straight away. This was how he found Shadow. Even though Eggman knew that Shadow somehow managed to survive, he had never known of his whereabouts.

Eggman remembered asking Shadow if he was past present or future Shadow, to which Shadow replied "There can only be one Ultimate Life form"

Choosing to believe Shadow, and well Eggman felt he did not have time to think about it because he was lazy, they both set off on their way, back to the present.

Eggman then encountered his future self, it was weird, future Eggman seemed to be in the middle of a battle but present Eggman was too ignorant to seen who was fighting. Future Eggman then told present Eggman to follow the Sonic gang when they leave to go defeat the Materex and he also told the two about the future of the small rabbit and what she was to do, to which Eggman laughed at, how could a small runt ever save the universe? It was comic gold!

Future Eggman then became enraged with present Eggman's incompetence and began yelling at him.

Present Eggman, deciding it would be best to skedaddle, quickly disappeared along with Shadow.

While Eggman was gone, Rouge thought that she should inspect his hideout because she knew he knew something of Shadows whereabouts and if not, there was always the constellation prize of what ever she could lay her sticky little fingers on.

When they arrived back, Eggman soon found Rouge lurking his corridors and he became annoyed, But then he thought he could use her as a way to get the seven chaos emeralds back in his rightfully owning hands.

Rouge agreed immediately when she learnt that she would be able to nab a chaos emerald or two and she was sort of happy to see Shadow again, although she would never admit it.

All three of them soon set off, along with Eggman's loyal robots, in Eggman's now newly modified space ship, since not all 6 of them would be able to travel on the wrist watch, plus, he didn't know what he was getting himself into so he thought it would be best if he had weapons on his side. Also, he needed his robots to help monitor space and the ship when he was off napping or something like that.

Now, Eggman knew what he was getting himself into was not going to be easy to get out of because just before he left an angered future Eggman, he remember him yelling something like "You better do what I say or the whole universe will be destroyed!"

Yes it was true, Eggman despised the universe and everything good, but if the universe was completely destroyed…

Where on earth would he build Eggman empire?

…

"So you're telling me" a raged Knuckles said through gritted teeth "That Eggman's been following us this whole time?"

"Please don't get angry Mr Knuckles" Cream pleaded.

This caused Knuckles to simmer down a bit but not much.

"Yeah, Cream's right, we all have to remain calm" Tails said.

"Okay, so we have an evil scientist following us this whole time, no doubt trying to steal the chaos emeralds and we have the fate of the universe resting on our shoulders" Knuckles said with a forced smile "IS THAT CALM ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Knuckles yelled causing everybody to flinch and causing Cheese to hide behind Creams right ear.

"I think you need to tone it down just a touch" Sonic said with a chuckle.

"And you think all of this is funny do you?" Knuckles asked turning to the chuckling hedgehog.

"Not at all Knucks" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to wipe that smile off your face?" Knuckles yelled aiming a fist at Sonic but Amy jumped in front of Sonic with a warning glare, so Knuckles pulled back, he didn't want to hit Amy and erm… he was kind of scared of her just a little tiny iddy biddy smidge.

"Don't you dare touch my Sonic" Amy growled.

"Guys!" Tails and Chris yelled causing everyone to look towards them.

"We can't keep arguing with each other" Tails said.

"Yeah Tails is right, you need to start working together and getting _along" _Chris said with emphasis on the along.

"Okay, okay, fine" Knuckles said standing up straight.

"Have you located the last chaos emerald Tails?" asked Cream.

"Well, sort of, Cream" Tails said.

"What do you mean?" Amy questioned.

"I know where it is but something seems to be blocking it's "signal" " Tails said.

"Huh?" Knuckles said, confused, as usual really.

"Well every time I try to lock planet co-ordinates it tells me that the planet co-ordinates do not exist" Tails said with a shrug.

"Well maybe it's not on a planet" Cheese said timidly.

"Wha?" Sonic said as everyone looked at them.

"I know, I know, stupid idea" Cheese mumbled.

"Actually Cheese, I think you're onto something" Chris said, beginning to type on his computer.

"What do you mean Chris?" asked Tails.

"What if it's not on a planet but on, I don't know, say, a ship" Chris said waving his hands in the air.

Tails gasped and began frantically typing.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked urgently.

"I was looking at the tracking device earlier and it said some sort of ship was nearby, I thought it was just someone venturing through space but now that I look at it again there are many weapons on board" Tails explained.

"Do you think it's Eggman?" asked Amy.

"No these weapons are far too developed to be anything of Eggman's" Tails replied.

"Then who could it-" started Knuckles but Cream cut him off.

"It's the Materex" She said with fear in her deep chocolate brown eyes "They've got the last chaos emerald"

**Hahahahaha! And ends on a cliff hangeeeeeer! Dun dun dun dun! Hehehe, I feel quite proud of this chapter and writing it has lifted a heavy load off of my back, seems to be pretty longish ;) Anyways the next chapter will be up ASAP, and that's a promise! The major part of the story will be starting now and everything will soon fall into place and make sense! Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	21. Flash Backs And Memories

**Okay so this is where the battle will start to commence after this chappie, it's starting to get really epic and I am uber excited, it will be sad to finish this story because this is my first chapter upon chapter story that has actually turned out good! I don't think a sequel will happen but you never know. After I have finished this story, I will be moving onto another chapter upon chapter Sonic story that I am sure all of you Sonamy fans will enjoy ;)**

**Here's the description to the future story:**

_**All of this just started with a mission, just a simple mission that ended in disaster. Everything started off so well, now look at me, I have been separated from my friends and I will probably never see any of them, ever again.**_

**The description is from Amy's perspective of things, but that's all I'm giving a way! What do you think? Should I write it? I know I sand I would also be doing a Sonic/Hunger Games crossover and that will be done either before or after the fic I just told you about! I promise!**

**Anyway, getting back to the story we're actually in, here I present to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 21: Flash Backs And Memories.

Creams chocolate brown eyes traced over the small picture she held in her hands. It was an old and tattered picture now but she didn't care. It was a picture of the day when Cosmo threw a surprise party on deck. Creams eyes watered when she spotted the green seedrian smiling shyly at the camera.

Cream remembered the day well.

_-Flash Back-_

"_You look gorgeous Amy!" Cream said gazing in awe at the older Mobian._

"_Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed._

_Cream held back a laugh when she saw Sonic lost for words. She knew it! Those two were made for each other even if Sonic ran away from Amy, deep down Cream knew he had feelings for her._

_Leaving the two love birds on their own, Cream giggled at that thought, she set off to go find her friends Cosmo, soon spotting the seedrian, she was about to walk up to her when something stopped her._

_Tails stood just by Cosmo and Cream could vaguely hear the sentence "Your so beauti-" before Tail's mind caught up with his mouth and he let out a sort of shriek that went along the lines of "WAH!" _

_Cream held back yet another laugh when Cosmo, who didn't receive the vibe Tails was sending replied "Yes the stars are beautiful"_

_The way Tails stared at her and the way Cosmo always blushed when she was around or near Tails, made Cream mentally slap her forehead. How could she be so blind! She had seen moments when the two just stared non stop at each other, without even blinking, but Cream had always shrugged off these moments. But now Cream could see that these two had feelings for each other, even though the both of them were to afraid to show it._

_Cream mentally squealed inside her head at the thought of them two together, _

_She remembered asking Knuckles if he was worried about Rouge and he answered very unconvincingly, stating something like he did not care about the flirtatious bat. Knuckles was a very stubborn person and he was not one to admit feelings or pour his heart out to someone, but everyone could tell, deep down, way, way, way, WAY, deep down, he felt something for Rouge and that something is l-o-v-e, love._

_Cream stopped laughing mentally when a thought crossed her mind._

_What about her?_

_Cream knew she was way to young to develop feelings for someone on that level, she knew that love would be too complicated to handle at this stage in her life, but she still couldn't help but wonder if she would ever find someone._

_She has never really developed a crush for anyone she has met, mostly she does not know what a crush actually is and also the fact that, in truth, she has never really met anyone of her particular age group._

_Cream would absolutely HATE to have a relationship at the moment. The thought of her kissing someone made her cringe to be honest. But love is a very complicated thing, and sometimes you don't even fall in love._

_She wondered, would she ever fall in love._

_Creams brow furrowed in confusion._

"_What's the matter Cream" came the light voice of her seedrian friend, causing Cream to look up at her._

"_Chao?" Cheese chirped, gently poking her shoulder._

"_Oh, I was just thinking" Cream replied replacing her frown with a smile._

"_Do you want to come play some party games?" Cosmo asked her, returning the smile._

"_What kind of party games?" questioned Cream._

"_I was thinking musical chairs" replied Cosmo._

"_Oh definitely" Cream said with a challenging smirk._

_They did end up playing musical chairs, but Sonic had a very un fair advantage so of course he was expected to win. But as him and Cream rounded the last chair, Sonic fell dramatically to the floor and when the catchy music stopped, Cream sat down on the chair triumphantly._

_Everyone cheered happily as the little girl jumped about in celebration. Cheese hugged his rabbit friend and said something to her in his chao language, which no one understood other than, of course, Cream and she laughed in reply. _

"_You don't fool me Sonic" Amy said as she helped the once fallen hedgehog to his feet._

"_Whaddya mean?" asked Sonic as he now stood at full height._

"_Sonic I know you" Amy said with a knowing smile "You let Cream win"_

"_I have no idea what your talking about" the blue hedgehog replied with a smirk._

"_Sure Sonic" Amy said, with a roll of the pair of jade green eyes._

"_Besides" Sonic said rubbing a finger under his pointed nose and looking over to where Cream played happy "She deserves to be happy, at least for a little while"_

_Amy's heart literally melt when he said that._

"_Sonic" she said trying to keep her tears of joy under control "That is the sweetest thing you have ever said!"_

"_Come on you two!" came a yell from Vector "Stop ya kissing session and come get in this picture!"_

_Sonic and Amy walked over to where the group stood, taking their places near the front in the middle._

"_Okay I gotta get this timing right" Vector said, closing his eyes in concentration before pressing the button and running to get his spot in the group, but while on his way, Vector slipped over with an almighty thump but he quickly scrambled to his feet and stood by the other members of the chaotix._

"_Say Cheese-Head!" Sonic yelled with a laugh._

"_Cheese head!" everybody chorused._

_Vector and the chaotix stood at the far left of the picture, Chris stood at the far right smiling happily with Charmy who decided to move from his place and float by Chris. Sonic stood in the middle of Amy and Knuckles, Sonic smiled cheekily at the camera while Amy looked lovingly at him and Knuckles stood with his arm's crossed with an ever so slight smirk tracing his lips. Cosmo embraced Cream just in front of the two chaotix members as they both smiled happily at the camera and finally, Tails and Cheese stood on the other side (Cheese was floating) both giving a thumbs up at the camera._

Cream smiled sadly at the photo when her eyes traced over herself, that was when she did not know how capable the Materex truly were and she still had her seedrian friend with her. Cream wished so much she could go back to them days before the Materex took everything away from them when they were on the verge of being happy again, but you can not live in the past.

Wiping her eyes, Cream placed the picture frame back on its rightful place on her bed side table and took her white chaos emerald in her hand.

"I'm scared" she whispered to it.

"Please try not to worry Cream" the chaos emerald whispered back soothingly.

"What should I do?" asked Cream.

"There is only one thing to do. You all need to work together and destroy the Materex, this time for good. Just try to be brave Cream, you're at your best when you're brave Cream" the chaos emerald replied.

"Your right" Cream said, sniffing up the rest of her cries, she gently blew her nose on her delicate handkerchief and placed the chaos emerald in her small dress pocket.

There was a knock at her door and Cream said, hardly above a whisper "Come in"

"Everybody's ready to go, are you?" Cheese the chao asked once he had opened the door.

"As I'll ever be" Cream said, smiling at her chao and taking him in her arms, she walked down the, normally full of laughter and life, quiet, echoing hallway.

**Another fairly short chapter sorry! Meh. Not all chapters can be long, so I don't think Creams character was accurate in this chapter what did you think? I would love to know your opinions and how you think I could improve on characters, just please no flames! XD Next chapter should be longer than this one but no guarantees! Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write and I'm thinking maybe if I just get a sudden flood of reviews I might update twice a day, but again no promises and you need to click that blue button down there! Click it! I dare you ;)**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	22. On The Other Side

**Sorry I haven't updated, stupid school and what not ;) I would like to thank Pandemonium for the many reviews! You have been reviewing my story non-stop and I am ever so thankful and grateful! You, my friend, are awesome! Seriously, don't forget it! And of course all of you other guys that have been reviewing I thank you ;)**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades of Cream

Chapter 22: On the Other Side

"Preparing X Tornado for launch," Tails said over the intercom as he double checked all of the settings. Cream sat behind him, hugging Cheese closely too her chest and Sonic stood on the wing of Amy's plane with Amy inside. Knuckles stood on the wing of the X tornado.

"Don't worry Cheese," Cream whispered reassuringly to the shaking chao. "Everything will be alright."

"I'm just worried," admitted Cheese.

"Don't be Cheese!" Tails said turning back to look at the chao in the rabbit's lap. "We've done it once and I'm sure we can do it again."

Cheese nodded at the fox and gave him a small smile.

"See?" Cream said tickling the chao. "I told you so!"

"Stop, please!" Cheese begged through his giggles.

Cream was glad that she managed to cheer up Cheese but this did not stop her from screaming on the inside. She was so scared and she had no clue what she was going to do, but she had to put a brave face on for everyone…for Cheese…

"Okay… I think that's everything," Tails said.

Everyone nodded in reply as Tails began to drive slowly towards the opening in the wall. The X tornado began to accelerate as it shot into the unknown of space shortly followed by Amy's small plane.

…

Cream shifted uncontrollably in her seat. Cheese felt her fiddle but didn't say anything because he knew how nervous Cream could get when she was scared or worried about something. He didn't blame her in all honesty; _he was peeing his pants._ (A figure of speech. Cheese doesn't wear pants). Cheese was not one to doubt but he worried if the gang would be able to stop the Materex for a second time - they barely stopped them the first time.

A sudden tapping outside the window caught Cheese's attention.

"What is it Knuckles?" asked Tails, looking towards the red echidna.

"Found anything yet?" he asked impatiently.

"That would be a negative." Tails said, not taking his eyes away the emptiness of space that stretched on for what seemed like forever in front of him.

"I'm freezing my pants off out here!" Knuckles grumbled. (Again, another figure of speech. Apparently none of the male Mobians seem to wear any pants)

"We're in the soul sucking darkness of space Knuckles, I didn't think it would be paradise out here. Did you?" Tails replied sarcastically.

Knuckles frowned in reply, before sitting back down on the wing.

"What's the matter Amy?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog who didn't seem to be blinking.

"Huh?" Amy said shaking her head, ridding it of the thought she pondered on just a second ago. "Oh, it's nothing," she said with an unconvincing smile.

"You sure? Doesn't seem like nothing." Sonic stated.

"I'm just… worried I guess," she said with a sigh.

"Are you doubting my power?" Sonic said with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh no! Not at all, Sonic!" Amy said quickly, hands flying about for emphasis.

"Then… what is it?" Sonic asked, sitting down cross legged on the pink wing.

There was a terse pause.

"What if we can't beat them again, Sonic?" Amy said, hardly above a whisper.

"Well we did it once didn't we?" Sonic said, still with a cheery tone in his voice.

"Well, yes but-" Amy said but she was cut off by Sonic.

"Didn't we?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh.

"Then don't you worry your pretty little head about it. We can beat them again without a doubt," Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Promise?" Amy asked.

"I promise, Ames" Sonic said with a rare, un-cocky at that, sweet smile that made Amy's heart flutter.

"Guys, I think I've found the ship." Tails voice came over the radio, interrupting the sweet moment, and it made Amy frown slightly.

"That's great bud!" Sonic enthused.

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Knuckles said impatiently "Let's get _going_!"

Everyone began to laugh at Knuckles impatient manner, except for Cream, who just looked out of her small window keeping a firm eye on the mother ship of the Materex as a couple of tears stung her eyes.

…

"Dr," Shadow said, looking towards the fat scientist. "They appear to be heading towards the Materex ship."

"Shall we follow them?" Rouge asked.

"Yes." Eggman instructed "Take one of the ships in the hanger, and I'll wait here and keep watch."

The two nodded before they both ran off to leave.

_The battle commences now _Eggman thought to himself before shrugging and taking a sip from his coffee. He was going to need the energy.

…

"Where should we go first?" Knuckles whispered to the other members of the team.

"I think we should split up," Tails said.

"Okay, Tails you go with Cream and Cheese and I'll go with Knuckles and Amy. You guys see if you can track down the chaos emerald and we'll take care of the defenses." Sonic instructed.

"Should we synchronize our watches?" asked Cream.

"I think that would be advisable," Tails affirmed as they all set their watches to the same exact time.

"Good luck guys," Sonic said to the three younger ones.

"Be careful Cream!" Amy said, patting the small rabbit on her head.

"I will." Cream promised before she, Tails and Cheese set off into the other direction.

"Ya' ready?" Sonic asked the other two.

Knuckles nodded in reply as Amy bought out her trusty piko piko hammer.

"Let's go kill some Materex!" she said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Sonic proclaimed in a whisper, before they all ran off.

…

"We have intruders on board," Pale Bay Leaf informed, as he looked over the monitors.

"Is the rabbit among them?" asked Black Narcissus.

"Yes." Pale Bay Leaf replied.

"What are you waiting for?" Yellow Zelkova snapped in his metallic voice "I could easily go capture it!"

"No," Dark Oak said causing the arguing Materex to look towards him.

"What do you mean _no_?" Yellow Zelkova said with venom coating his words.

"Only I give the orders, and you will not attack until I tell you attack and if you disobey me you will become scrap metal!" Dark Oak replied.

"What about the hedgehog?" asked Scarship.

"Yellow Zelkova, go take down the hedgehog and his other two companions," Dark Oak instructed.

"Yes,_ Dark Oak!_" Yellow Zelkova said mockingly before running off to go deal with the pesky hedgehog. He still had a bone to pick with the red echidna…

…

"It's seems too quiet," Amy said, clutching her hammer and keeping close by to Sonic.

"You're right." Sonic said, in a very bland tone compared to his usual cheery voice.

"Do you think it's a trap?" asked Knuckles.

"Without a doubt." Sonic replied, causing Amy to shiver.

Suddenly a loud set of running footsteps could be heard. Amy jumped in surprise as she let out a little whimper and clutched onto Sonics bare arm. Sonic and Knuckles turned to the source of the noise and they were met with Yellow Zelkova.

"Long time no see, don't you think?" he asked with an almost sarcastic tone.

Knuckles growled in reply as he cracked his own knuckles.

"You!" he roared.

"Stay here Amy," Sonic said, seating the pink hedgehog by the wall, not even waiting for a reply before joining Knuckles who now stood in his fighting stance.

"Well yes, it's me." Yellow Zelkova said before jumping into action.

…

"Any reaction yet Tails?" Cream asked the fox that walked in front of her.

They were currently walking down yet another long empty hallway. The green chaos emerald Tails held in front of him had not began glowing like mad yet, which was a worrying sign. What if he was wrong? What if the Materex had tricked them and they were trapped? If that theory was true then they were doomed. _Doomed._

"Wait a second…" Tails said, stopping place and holding out the chaos emerald, causing Cream to look around in confusion.

"What is it?" asked Cheese.

"The chaos emerald seems to be picking up on something," he replied, walking up to a nearby door and placing his ear against it.

"Do you think it's the chaos emerald?" Cream asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Tails said, pressing the button to open the door and walking in, shortly followed by Cream and Cheese.

…

Knuckles panted in exhaustion as Yellow Zelkova deflected Sonic's spin ball and sent him flying back.

"I was expecting a much bigger challenge," Yellow Zelkova said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Oh yeah well you haven't seen nothing yet!" Sonic said, throwing another spin ball attack at Yellow Zelkova, except this time, Yellow Zelkova grabbed one of Sonic's ankles and twisted it around painfully. Sonic howled out in pain.

"Don't you touch my Sonic!" Amy yelled, aiming her hammer and hitting Yellow Zelkova in the back, Yellow Zelkova dropped Sonic in surprise rather than pain and he turned around to face the small pink hedgehog who shook her gloved hand, tears springing to her eyes as it smarted.

"Who's this hedgehog?" Yellow Zelkova asked grabbing Amy with his clawed hand causing her to let out a yell. "Is it your girlfriend?" he asked teasingly, squeezing her tighter.

"Let her go!" Knuckles snarled, as Sonic was about to attack Yellow Zelkova but Yellow Zelkova held Amy in front of his line of attack, causing him to quickly jump back and land by Knuckles, who was bubbling with rage.

"Not so fast hedgehog, unless you want to hurt pinky over here." he said gesturing to Amy.

"Yellow Zelkova, if you don't put her down I swear I'll…" Sonic faltered, eyes narrowed in anger.

"You'll what? Last time I checked, I seemed to have the upper hand." Yellow Zelkova said with an evil chuckle.

"Sonic, look!" Knuckles said, pointing behind the laughing Yellow Zelkova. Behind he stood a large escape hatch.

Sonic nodded in reply as Knuckles began to sneak behind Yellow Zelkova.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't think you can beat us." Sonic said cockily.

"Really?" Yellow Zelkova asked.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Yep. We're too strong for you." Sonic said with pride in his voice.

"Is that so?" Yellow Zelkova asked.

"Absolutely," Sonic said, winking at Amy and then gesturing behind her.

Amy looked behind her and soon spotted Knuckles trying to open the hatch as quietly as possible.

Amy soon caught on.

"Yeah…er…we know much more than any of you guys!" Amy said with boastfulness in her voice.

"Are you calling the superior almightily Materex _not_ clever?" Yellow Zelkova said angrily.

"Oh no, absolutely not." The girl looked appalled for a split second. "I'm calling you stupid" Amy finished with a smirk, causing Sonic to let out a bark of laughter.

"Why you little…." Zelkova spat, aiming a fisted claw at Amy but before he could deliver the punch the hatch behind him suddenly opened.

Yellow Zelkova clutched onto the side of the wall and dropped Amy. Before Amy could get sucked out, Sonic quickly ran forward and grabbed onto Amy, running back to where he stood before. He held her securely to himself.

Yellow Zelkova's grip began to loosen, he grabbed onto Knuckles leg (who was also clutching the wall, the other one of course) and Knuckles began to kick at him harshly, causing him to lose his grip and fly out into the unknown of space.

…

"There it is Tails!" Cream exclaimed pointing to a glass podium that held the orange chaos emerald.

"Great spotting, Cream!" Tails praised, walking towards the glass podium and was about to break the glass when Cream stopped him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"It might be protected by some sort of barrier," she warned.

"You're right…" Tails said mentally face palming. He walked behind Cream and began searching through her back pack.

"What are you looking for?" Cheese asked, absolutely co_fuffled. _

"This," Tails said, taking out a giant paper clip and slowly approaching the glass case. Without hesitation, he threw the paper clip and electricity shot through it, causing Cream to gasp.

"Just as I thought…" Tails said, mostly to himself.

"What is it?" asked Cheese.

"It's electrified." Tails stated.

"Let me try" Cream said.

"No wait Cream, don't!" Tails warned as she stretched her hands out to lift the glass case.

As soon as Cream's hands connected with the glass case, it sent volts through her body and made her shake uncontrollably as she attempted to lift it. Tails panicked as he and Cheese yelled at Cream to let go of the glass case but she didn't appear to hear them. As darkness was about to consume Cream, a fist came out of nowhere and broke the glass case.

Tails caught Cream as she stumbled back, with the chaos emerald in her hand, as she attempted to get rid of double vision. Cream stood up straight and shook her head.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not to play with electricity?" came a voice.

Tails and Cream turned to look and they soon spotted Shadow and Rouge.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tails.

"Same reason as you, I'd guess," Shadow replied.

"Trying to stop the Materex?" Cream asked.

"Sort of." said Rouge.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"We'll explain later but we gotta get out of here," Rouge said, grabbing a hold of Cream and Tails arms and pulling them forward towards the door.

They got the message and they all began running at full speed, Cream placed the last chaos emerald in her back pack along with the others as they ran down the hallway.

They soon spotted Sonic and the others and they ran faster to catch up with them.

"Not you again!" Knuckles exclaimed when Rouge ran by him.

"Nice to see you too Knucks'" she replied with a seductive smile.

"Guys save the flirting for later, right now we need to go!" Sonic said, grabbing hold of Amy's arm and they all ran down the hallway as red alert rang through the ship.

"I was not flirting!" exclaimed Knuckles angrily.

"Oh Knucks', you wouldn't like to flirt with lil' ol' moi" Rouge said with a sneaky smile.

"Absolutely not, Batty!" he yelled.

"So did you find the last chaos emerald?" asked Sonic.

"Yep, Creams got to it but we couldn't have got it without the help of these two," Tails said, gesturing to Shadow and Rouge.

"Thanks, Shadzy!" Sonic said, nudging the black hedgehog beside him.

Shadow grunted in reply.

"Still a man of a few words I see," Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Sonic!" Amy said in a panicked tone.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The door's closing!" she exclaimed, pointing forward.

She was right: the door was slowly going down on lock down.

"Everyone speed it up! Sonic yelled, clutching tighter to Amy.

As everyone was just about to run through the door, Cream dropped her back pack and she quickly ran back to go get it, going unnoticed by everyone as they made it through the door. Once Cream picked it up again, Sonic turned back and noticed that Cream had not made it through.

"Cream!" he yelled as she ran to get through the door, but she was too late, the door had already closed on her.

She thumped on the door hard and began to cry out for help.

She was trapped, trapped on the other side, the wrong side.

**Loooong chapter! Wow! What did you think? I thought the ending was a bit rushed but it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what you think! Tell me through your reviews.**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	23. Chaos Is The Power Enriched By The Heart

**Long authors notes, you have be warned!**

**So this chapter is going to be a fairly complicated, long chapter, it switches from many different P.O.V so just in case you're wondering, those are not mistakes!**

**Thank you to my cousin, Babel Leef, who did the beta reading for my previous chapter and will be doing it for the remainder of this story! If you're interested in, Glee, Harry Potter and iCarly fan fictions there her profile is the place to be!**

**She is working on uploading one shots and she hasn't uploaded any yet that I am aware of so, when she does add a new story please don't be hesitant to read it, I promise you, you will not be disappointed and please review her stories! She sadly does not have enough time to upload chapter upon chapter stories but regardless, her stories are well worth the read!**

**Okay, I am sosososososososososo sorry for not updating in a while, I have been writing this chapter bit by bit due to a severe case of writers block, I have been on holiday at the weekend so I couldn't have uploaded there, due to there not being no damn wifi at the caravan site! AAAANNNDDD I was kinda… (blushes) grounded (my bad, literally)**

**Anyways, thanks to all the reviewing and PLEASE review more! I'm like Tinkerbell guys, I need reviews to live! As I have mentioned many times before. This chapter contains some Soneam brother/sister! And of course Sonamy! Yay!**

**My rambling aside…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 23: Chaos Is The Power Enriched By The Heart

Cream continued to thump on the door. No! They had come so close to finally getting all of the seven chaos emeralds together and now their plan has been destroyed by a stupid door!

Cream kicked the door angrily a final time before sighing in defeat and sliding her back down the door. She hugged her knees to her chest as the tears threatened to surface.

"We have been expecting you, Cream the rabbit." came a menacing voice.

…

"What are we going to do!" exclaimed Amy through a batch full of tears. Her little sister! Her little sister was now in the clutches of the evil Materex and there was nothing she could do about it. Cheese flew over to comfort her. He too was in distress, he feared for his best friend and he worried for her safety.

Knuckles began punching the door in anger, but not even a dent was made in the stubborn metal, earning an eye roll from a Rouge The Bat. The stupid thing was taunting him! And it only angered him even more.

Sonic sighed in defeat. He couldn't help but blame himself for Cream getting trapped. He could have easily run back to get her and he could hardly understand why he didn't. Sonic the hedgehog was never afraid! So why didn't he just save the little girl?

"We can't give up, we need to save Cream," stated Tails.

"I understand that bud, but how are we going to go about that?" asked Sonic.

"Well…er…" Tails flustered, lost for words.

"It will be merely impossible." Shadow said dryly.

"And why would it be that?" Amy asked challengingly, suddenly retrieving her fiery attitude back, within a second, she stood nose to nose to the emotionless Shadow. "Well?" she questioned, tapping her foot.

"The Materex would drain her of her power the minute they get a hold of her." Shadow responded, slightly amused at the fact Amy was challenging _the_ Ultimate Life Form.

"Huh?" Amy said taking a step back "Wha-what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do you mean pinky?" Rouge asks, somewhat confused.

"I mean WHAT DO YOU MEAN BATTY?" Amy yells, beginning to get frustrated.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rouge says with a smirk causing the pink one to groan in annoyance.

Tails was the one to intervene, by stepping between the two girls, who looked like they were about to rip each other's head off.

"I think what Amy is trying to say." Tails says nervously as he holds out both of his arms to block the two from attacking each other "Why would the Materex drain Creams power?" Tails asked.

"You mean she hasn't told you?" asks Rouge.

"Hasn't told us what?" Knuckles says, throwing his arms up in the air in anger.

"Well this certainly _is _interesting," Rouge muses, folding both her arms, not even bothering to fight off her smirk.

"What is?" Knuckles yells in anger.

"What is what?" Rouge asked giving a him a cheeky smirk, which annoyed the heck out of Knuckles.

But before Knuckles could retort, Sonic quickly stepped forward and spoke up.

"Listen let's not start that again, Cream's life could be at stake here Rouge, so just tell us." Sonic states calmly.

The bat let out a long sigh but obliged.

"Okay, fine, here's how it starts…"

…

Once when Cream was in her trouble toddler years, she was playing in the living room with her mum in the kitchen, who was busy ironing.

"Mama, have cookie now?" Cream asked in her baby voice.

"No, not yet dear, lunch will be ready soon and if you can finish up like a good girl, then you can have a cookie." Vanilla replied in a soft voice.

Just then, the phone let out a ring. Turning off the iron, Vanilla walked off to go answer it.

Taking this as an opportunity, Cream stood up quietly and sneaked over to where the box of cookies sat on the counter. Cream stood on her tiptoes and stretched out her arm to reach the box of cookies. She grunted as she reached for the seemingly far away cookies. Cream then pulled on what white cord to attempt to pull herself up.

The iron suddenly fell from where it sat.

Cream could remember crying out in pain, She screamed and screamed until her mother came back in the room to find Cream clutching her head in pain as the blood trickled out.

She was alright of course after her mum took her to the emergency room and she was seen too straight away.

Cream was crying more than she ever had right now.

After the Materex had captured her, they chained her hands and feet so that she could not escape. They were not going to let her get away that easily after the whole destination unknown fiasco.

All Cream wanted was to see her friends again. Even though Cream was at a very young age that does not mean she does not know about the concept of death, Cream could tell she was not going to make it out alive.

But that did not mean she still didn't hope.

Sniffing up her tears, Cream took the chaos emerald out of her pocket and began to talk to it.

"What am I going to do?" she asked it.

No response came.

"Hello?" Cream said in confusion, shaking the chaos emerald as if trying to get an answer out of it.

Still no response.

Before Cream could question it again however, the cell door suddenly opened bringing in a little light into the room.

"You must come with us." demanded Black Narcissus.

"No." Cream said folding her arms and turning away from him.

"Have it you way." Black Narcissus said, chuckling darkly before bringing out a small needle.

…

"So the Materex have been after Cream the whole time?" Amy spoke hardly above a whisper, breaking the silence.

"Yep." Rouge replied, somewhat bored.

"Why do you think she didn't tell us?" Tails asked, confusion spreading across his features.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rouge asked, sarcasm in her words.

"Not really." Cheese said honestly, with a deep red blush as everybody looked to stare at him.

"Look, I don't know about you guys but I do know that it is easy to fly solo when dealing with something, not much of a burden when other people aren't involved, ya know?" Rouge stated.

"Yeah but it would have been easier if she had our help." Amy said.

"That's true, but it would have been harder also." Rouge said.

"How so?" asked Tails.

"Well, imagine this, say if one of you, I don't know, got kidnapped, let's say, pinky over here," Rouge said gesturing to the pink hedgehog who rolled her eyes in aggravation "Then Cream would have to go out of her way, at risk of _her _being captured too, not to mention how much worry and stress placed on top." Rouge spoke.

"In a way, it sort of makes sense." Tails mumbled causing everyone to turn and face him.

"Regardless, we should have asked her more questions." Amy stated.

"Well that's all in the past now." Sonic told them all.

"Your right." Tails said, nodding at Sonic, who returned it.

"Come on, Creams awaiting!" Sonic boomed excitedly before running off with the gang, shortly followed by Shadow, who rolled his eyes at the blue one's cocky behaviour.

…

Eggman's ship shot forward as he launched another attack on the mother ship. The shield surrounding the mother ship once again repelled his attacks and sent his ship flying backwards. Eggman grunted in aggravation as he dodged the lasers that were being shot at him.

It was impossible. The Materex had somehow managed to become stronger from there previous encounter, which was strange, how could they obtain that much power in that little space of time? Even though Eggman did not like to admit it, a tiny part of him hoped that the rabbits life force had not yet been drained.

As he prepared to shoot forward once again, a white beam of bright light suddenly engulfed the whole room as Eggman yelled in confusion. Truly in a fluster.

"What's going on!" he yelled.

Suddenly, another Eggman appeared in front of him as well as Shadow.

"Now this is certainly weird." past Eggman mused to himself.

"You got that right." Present Eggman said, scratching the top of his head.

…

"_I understand now, there can be peace in the galaxy and I have the power to make it happen Cream" Cosmo announced, somewhat happily._

"_What do you mean?" Cream asked in confusion._

_Cosmo let out a happy sigh before flying up._

"_Where are you going?" Cream questioned, beginning to become distressed as she ran after the green seedrian._

_But Cosmo did not appear to hear her, as she began to float further and further away from Cream. _

_Cream knew this was not going to end well as the tears began to roll down her face._

"Huh?" Cream mumbled sleepily, as her eyes began to slowly open.

For some reason, Creams arms and legs felt numb and unmovable. Looking down, Cream sawn that she was pressed against the wall by two simple bars. Wires were attached all the way down her arms and legs and she could fell some placed on her head.

Cream eyes trailed the room and she soon spotted the seven chaos emeralds, in a machine that looked very familiar to the one Dr Eggman had built when she was kidnapped by him and placed in a small glass cage.

Cream soon spotted a smug looking Dark Oak, sat close by.

"So they call you Cream" he said with some amusement in his voice.

"Dark Oak" she said through gritted teeth, suddenly feeling a sense of bravery "Lemme go!" she yelled, fidgeting around and trying to escape.

"I wouldn't bother" he mused "Those bars are made of the strongest metal in the universe"

"I bet Knuckles could still smash it" Cream snarled.

"Oh yes, your red friend, he was in quite a few of your memories" Dark Oak said.

"What do you mean by that" Cream said with venom oozing out of each word.

"Why don't we take another look now that you're awake" Dark Oak said before pressing a couple of buttons that sat on the machine that contained the chaos emeralds.

"No!" Cream yelled, but before she could protest further, he body lurched and her head began to throb very painfully. She let out a yell before she found herself in a familiar memory.

Cream stood behind a large oak tree as she took in the sight before her.

"Happy Birthday Cream!" Sonic yelled happily, ruffling the fur on the rabbits head before handing her a not so neatly wrapped present.

"Thank you Mister Sonic!" Cream exclaimed, placing the present among the many others.

"Don't mention it kiddo, after all, it's ya birthday! Wow! The big number five! You're getting old kid!" he exclaimed, patting the rabbit on the head as they walked over to the other group of Mobians.

"Not as old as you though" She said, somewhat sad.

"Hey? Why so glum?" he asked her, stopping her and kneeling down in front of her.

"Well, it's just" She sighed looking around her, as if searching for an answer "I'm not old enough to go on missions" she said putting her lip.

"You should count yourself lucky, being a hero is tiring" Sonic said pretending to fall asleep, earning a small laugh from the rabbit "Anyways, it'll be your turn soon, you just gotta wait your time will come but until then, you should spend your days doing…I dunno, whatever you little kids like to do!" Sonic proclaimed, standing up at full height, now once again towering over the small rabbit.

"Like picking flowers?" Cream questioned.

"Exactly!" Sonic said, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"Thanks Sonic" Cream said to him.

"Anytime time Cream" He said "I'll race you!" he yelled running off towards the others.

"Hey no fair!" Cream shouted to him and before she knew it, in the blink of an eye, Sonic had run behind her and threw her onto his back, going full speed towards the party.

"Isn't that sweet" Dark Oak fake cooed.

"Leave my memories alone" Cream growled.

Suddenly the scene around her began to fade into nothingness causing Cream to yelp in surprise. She closed her eyes out of fright and opened them to see that she was in a familiar place.

She was back on Chris's planet.

But the place she was in was not a comforting sight.

This was the place Emerl died.

Cream watched in tears as she saw herself slowly fly back down to the ground, her past self was clutching Cheese tightly to her chest, as he cried. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears that brewed, past Amy was the first to run up to her.

Without uttering a word, past Cream collapsed on Amy and began to bawl. Past Amy lifted her up a clutched her and Cheese tightly, she whispered words of comfort in the rabbits ear, but the rabbit was not listening, instead she just continued to think about her dearly lost friend which bought more tears to her eyes.

Present Cream felt the familiar trickle of a tear roll down her cheek, she gently wiped it a way as she continued to watch the scene before her unfold. Cream still truly missed Emerl and all she wanted to do was hug him, just one last time.

The scene before her slowly dissolved and she found herself in a white space once again facing Dark Oak.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked hardly above a whisper.

"I thought you would be happy to revisit some of your old memories" Dark Oak said with a evil chuckle.

"Just stop it" she spoke softly.

"I think we have time for just _one _more memory" he said.

And before Cream could protest she found herself once again on board of the Blue Typhoon.

"Tag your it!" came a familiar yell.

Cosmo suddenly darted past them, but she didn't seem to notice the two and Cream followed shortly after, with Cheese just by her.

"You'll never catch me!" Cosmo yelled, turning her head to grin victoriously a them.

"Next game, Sonic's gonna be on my team!" Cream yelled back.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"No Sonic won't be able to play silly, that would be cheating!" Cosmo said with a light laugh.

"Exactly!" Proclaimed Cream.

The two laughed again as they soon ran out of sight.

"Ah yes, your friend Cosmo" Dark Oak said with an evil laugh.

"Please stop it" Cream said as her eyes began to water.

"Do you miss your friend?" he asked sarcastically "She was very helpful to us before she died" he said, his happy tone now in full force.

"Stop it!" Cream yelled and soon enough, she and Dark Oak were back on the mother ship.

"It was a pity" he said "She made an excellent ally" he finished before falling into a fit of evil laughter.

…

"So let me get this straight" past Eggman said, struggling to hide his laughs "That pipsqueak is going to save the universe" Not being able to keep his laughs under control anymore, past Eggman began to laugh like Father Christmas.

"Listen you incompetent fool!" present Eggman growled "For the _tenth _time, what I'm telling you is 100% true!"

"Really?" past Eggman asked teasingly.

"Really!" present Eggman snapped back.

The two shared an intense gaze before past Eggman began to laugh again.

"This is just rich!" past Eggman barked with laughter, holding his rounded belly "Oh it hurts!" he cried, causing past Shadow to roll his eyes, who had been standing behind past Eggman quietly, with his arms crossed.

"Why you little!" Eggman yelled, making a grab for past Eggman so that he could give him a good lesson or two. A look of surprise passed over past Eggman's face momentarily before he smirked a

t present Eggman and pressed a button on his time-travel watch and him and Shadow both disappeared, just like present Eggman remembered when he was in his past self's shoes.

Present Eggman sighed in frustration before flopping back into his seat and engaging back into battle.

…

_1 hour earlier…_

"We may have the rabbit" Dark Oak started, turning around to his fellow Materex "But we are one Materex down and there are still the animals running loose on the ship"

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Pale Bay Leaf.

"I suggest we hunt them down" Dark Oak stated simply.

The three other Materex nodded and turned to leave.

"Before you leave Black Narcissus, bring the rabbit to me and if she tries to resist" Dark Oak brought out a sharp needle filled with a pink liquid "Inject her with this and then join you're fellow Materex" Black Narcissus simply nodded, even though he did not like to take orders, even _he _didn't want to get on Dark Oak's bad side.

"Everything is falling into place" Dark Oak mused to himself, before chuckling evilly.

…

A gush of wind suddenly caught Amy's attention and made her jump, bracing herself , she brought out her hammer as she turned to face whatever have approached her but when she saw the face of Sonic, she immediately calmed down.

"It's clear" he said.

"They're being oddly quiet" Amy said as she walked beside Sonic down the hallway.

"I guess so" Sonic said, shrugging it off.

The two walked in silence for a moment down the long echoing hallway. Amy turned her head to face Sonic, who kept his eyes firmly fixed on the path in front of him. Amy's brow furrowed in confusion, why was he acting so quiet? Amy knew for a fact when one of their friends were in danger, Sonic mostly remained silence and only spoke when he needed too. But he never remained _this _silent. Perhaps something was on his mind?

Maybe he was thinking about the same thing as Amy had been thinking these past few days.

"Hey Sonic?" Amy said, breaking the silence between them.

"Huh?" he said breaking out of though and turning to look at Amy "What?" he asked.

"We need to talk" Amy said quickly.

"About what?" Sonic asked.

"I think you know, Sonic" Amy said, causing him to revisit a recent memory.

_-Flash Back-_

"_So…" Sonic started "How you been?" he asked Amy as they walked down the dark hallway._

"_Oh, good, you?" she asked._

"_Just dandy" Sonic said with a sigh as they turned yet another corner._

_Amy suddenly let out a loud yelp causing Sonic to suddenly become alert._

"_What? What is it?" he said quickly, turning left and right to spot if there was any danger lurking._

"_Oh no, it's just that" Amy said with a long sigh as tears began to surface, causing Sonic to suddenly become concerned "What if we can't win? I mean I just can't stop thinking about it" Amy said with a blush._

"_Amy listen" Sonic said, lifting her head up with his gloved hand "I have no doubts, we ARE going to beat them, I mean we did it once and we can do it again!" Sonic stated enthusiastically, rubbing away a tear that descended down her muzzle._

"_But-" Amy started but Sonic cut her off._

"_No buts, seriously Amy, we CAN do it! Believe me!" he proclaimed giving her a smile, which she returned._

_The two began to lean towards each other, their lips just centimetres apart…_

_The lights suddenly flashed back on._

_Sonic quickly backed away, a look of shock on his face as a blush appeared on his muzzle, and without a word he ran off._

_Amy squealed loudly he kissed her! …Well he was going to anyway._

_-End Of FlashBack-_

"Oh, that." Sonic said quietly.

"Yes, that." Amy said, offering him a small smile.

The two stared at each other momentarily before Sonic broke the intense gaze.

"So…what happened?" Amy asked, taping her foot.

"Well, er, Amy, you see, erm, the thing is-" but before Sonic could even get one clear sentence out of his mouth, Amy cut him off.

"Sonic, you were about to kiss me, and then you pulled away, all I want to know is, why?" Amy asked, with a pleading look in her eyes that even Shadow would not be able to turn down, at least, that's what Sonic thought.

"Okay" Sonic said with a sigh "The thing is Amy, I can't show my weakness" Sonic mumbled..

"Weakness?" Amy questioned, confusion etched on her features.

"Yes, weakness," Sonic confirmed before he continued "You-see-if-Eggman-found-out-then-that-would-be-trouble-and-bad-things-would-happen-and-I-can't-be-tied-down-Amy-,I-just-can't!" he said in a rush.

Amy blinked twice.

"Sonic, you're not making any sense" Amy said.

"Okay,, okay" Sonic quickly looked left and right "I have "feelings" for you Amy Rose"

Amy let out a little shriek "What kind of "feelings" Sonic" she asked in excitement.

"Mushy stuff "feelings" " Sonic said, with a somewhat sickened look on his face.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, rushing to hug him but before she could embrace him, a green laser suddenly came out of nowhere, heading straight for Amy. Sonic reacted quickly as he lifted the pink one of her feet and flipped in the air, placing her safely on the ground.

Sonic was about to take on what ever had tried to shoot Amy, but when the girl yelled in pain, Sonic became worried. He turned back round to find the girl clutching her stomach in pain. The laser had hit it's target.

…

Shadow threw Scarship up against the hallway wall, causing the Materex to groan in pain as his Materex symbol suddenly lost it's red glow, deeming him dead, along with his fellow Materex Pale Bay Leaf.

Although the Materex were said to be almighty and powerful their attacking was still good, maybe better even! But since their last downfall ,their defence system had somewhat decreased and a couple of powerful blows could make them history.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked, his head darting left and right to look for the source of the scream.

"That sounded like Amy!" Tails exclaimed, rushing off in the direction of where the noise was coming from, shortly followed by the other four animals.

…

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed in horror, as he held the unconscious girl in his arms.

"How touching! It seems the hedgehog _does _have feelings for the female!" Black Narcissus fake cooed.

Sonic growled in reply. How dare he! He shot Amy! Now he was certainly going to pay the price for that!

A sudden breeze of coldness swept through Sonic's body. He knew this feeling, he had experienced it one time before and now he was experiencing it again.

Sonic suddenly began to turn a very dark blue colour, a wicked smile spread across his face as he turned to face Black Narcissus.

"It seems the hedgehog has claws" Black Narcissus said with a chuckle.

Sonic chose to ignore this comment, as he shot forward and aimed a punch at Black Narcissus. He easily avoided it and sent Sonic crashing back into the wall.

"I will destroy you!" Sonic snarled, as he jumped out of the crumbling wall, that now resembled his hedgehog shape.

"Sonic stop!" came a sudden yell as the weakened hedgehog was about to attempt to attack Black Narcissus again.

Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles attacked Black Narcissus as Tails and Cheese flew over to Sonic.

"Sonic! You're not thinking straight! You're letting your hatred for Black Narcissus get the better of you, come back to us!" Tails exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Sonic's eyes.

"Yeah! Snap out of it dude!" Cheese also exclaimed.

Sonic suddenly stopped quivering with hatred when he spotted Tails pleading eyes. His eyes and fur slowly began to turn back to their normal colour.

"Go check on Amy Tails" Sonic said firmly, Tails nodded and quickly ran to go see if Amy was okay, shortly followed by Cheese, as Sonic aimed a triple spin at Black Narcissus.

…

"Dark Oak," the worker Materex spoke, "I am afraid that Pale Bay Leaf and Scarship have been terminated"

"What?" Dark Oak shrieked, before grabbing the worker Materex by the neck "What evidence do you hold to prove this? Speak now or never speak again!"

The worker Materex quivered with fear, but gently took hold of Dark Oaks claw and placed it on his head. A bunch of images suddenly flashed in front of Dark Oak's eyes, one of them was a image of Pale Bay Leaf and Scarship, both dead on the floor.

"And what of Black Narcissus?" he asked quietly, now he quivered but with rage.

"I don't know sir" the worker Materex whispered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Dark Oak muttered, clutching his neck tighter.

"I s-said I don't k-know" the worker Materex stuttered.

Suddenly without warning, Dark Oaks eyes glowed brighter and with almightily strength, he threw the Materex he held through the air, until it crashed hard on the wall, it's Materex symbol immediately losing it's glow.

"You didn't have to kill him" Cream muttered.

Dark Oak scoffed in reply and turned around to continue with the preparations.

Cream would never forget that look of pure rage in his eyes.

…

Sonic clutched Amy tighter as all the Mobians ran through the halls of the ship. It did not take long to destroy Black Narcissus with Knuckles, Rouge's and Shadow's help, in fact he was gone pretty much after Sonic struck the first blow.

Any was alright for now, she was still breathing, but Tails had told Sonic if her wound was not tended too within the next few hours, the wound could get infected and could possibly lead her too her demise.

And that was why they were running at full speed to see if there was any place on the ship where people could get medical attention. Tails knew for a fact that the Materex weren't invisible so there had to be a place where they could be treated.

The plan was Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge would still search for Cream while Sonic and Tails would help Amy, the plan seemed practical enough.

"Hey Sonic, what about in there?" Cheese asked, causing the blue hedgehog to do a double take, place Amy gently on the floor, leaning against the wall and grab onto the handle.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by a funny sight. Materex in small nurse caps were rushing about in the room but immediately froze when the Mobians entered.

"Don't suppose you've got any bandages?" Sonic joked with a chuckle, before launching into a attack.

…

"It seems that everything is prepared" Dark Oak said, tightening the bars that held Cream.

"Please, you don't have to do this" Cream reasoned, but to no avail.

"The Materex are the dominant race, and we don't want any other race plaguing the universe, now do we?" Dark Oak said, turning away from her.

"But creatures are meant to work together in harmony" Cream said with a sort of knowing tone.

"Does fire and water get along? Does the sun greet the moon? And does light and darkness work side by side?" Dark Oak questioned, still with his back turned.

"But you can't have one without the other!" Cream exclaimed.

"Wrong answer!" Dark Oak yelled, causing Cream to jump in fright "You are just a animal, what do you know?"

"A whole lot more than you!" Cream argued back.

"Wrong again" Dark Oak said with a sigh, "The Materex are superior to any other race in the galaxy!" he yelled "Now prepare to die, Cream the rabbit!" Dark Oak proclaimed, pressing one of the many button that lay on the control panel.

The pain hit her in a flash. Sending pins and needles up her arms and down her legs. Her belly flipped multiple times and he heart ached as her head throbbed painfully. The whole ship began to shake along with her.

Cream let out a ear piercing scream.

…

"Did you hear that?" Rouge asked her allies as the ship began to shake.

"Cream!" Knuckles exclaimed, running off, following the source of the noise, shortly followed by Rouge and Shadow.

The ship was shaking as if it was there was an earthquake in space, everything around them was crumbling away as the shaking got worst, they had to find Cream and fast.

They soon came across a door, peaking through, Knuckles could see Cream, pinned up against the wall by bars, shaking and screaming in pain.

Knuckles began punching the door in an attempt to break it, but something was blocking it. Shadow and Rouge also joined in, attacking the door with almighty, but nothing was working.

"We should get some help" Rouge stated, to which the others agreed and without a utter of another word, the three ran off in search for the other Mobians.

…

"Plants will rule the universe and this time, you cannot stop us!" yelled Dark Oak.

They had come so close, so damn close to defeating the Materex again. But now it seemed like all hope was lost but this did not stop Cream from trying.

Cream struggled against the wires and bars that kept her in place, they were sucking the life out of her.

"No!" She yelled weakly.

"Puny mortal, did you ever think you could beat the all powerful Materex?" Dark Oak yelled with an evil laugh.

"Now Cream!" came a familiar voice.

Cream looked around the room and spotted the white chaos emerald among the others, encouraging her to finish what she started.

"Chaos control!" Cream yelled with her last breathe.

"Cream!" came another yell.

…

_A couple of minutes earlier…_

"Welcome back to the world Amy!" Sonic exclaimed happily as the pink hedgehog opened her eyes.

Amy sat up quickly, but immediately regretted when her stomach lurched in pain. She let out a small groan as Sonic gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Hey, take it easy" Sonic said soothingly "That was quite a scare you gave us back there, but luckily doctor Tails over here (he gestured to the fox in the corner of the room, who was busy socializing with Cheese) was there to help" Sonic proclaimed, giving her a wink.

"Aw Sonic" she whispered "You were scared"

"Well of course Amy, I care about you a lot" he replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I care about you too Sonic" Amy said, clutching his gloved hand.

Before Sonic could respond to this loving gesture, the ship began to shake. Sonic grabbed hold of Amy and clutched her protectively as the door suddenly burst open.

"It's happening" Knuckles panted.

"I think the ships going to self destruct!" Tails yelled, as he clutched onto the side of a table along with Cheese.

"Tails, look after Amy" Sonic instructed "I'm going to go save Cream"

"But Sonic-" Amy started but she was cut off by Sonic.

"Amy, I'm the hero, I _have _to do it" Sonic informed, running out of the room.

"Good luck" Amy whispered to no one in particular.

…

Sonic ran through the ships hallways, running as fast as he could, following the screams of the young girl. He came across a door and something told him Cream was inside.

Sonic banged, punched and kicked the door repeatedly but it still did not open. He _had _to get through somehow, he _had_ to save Cream, he just _had _to.

Cream began to scream again and that got Sonic's adrenaline pumping, taking a couple steps back, Sonic launched himself at the door, only this time, he was successful.

"Plants will rule the universe and this time, you cannot stop us!" yelled Dark Oak.

Cream struggled against the wires and bars that kept her in place, they were sucking the life out of her.

"No!" She yelled weakly.

"Puny mortal, did you ever think you could beat the all powerful Materex?" Dark Oak yelled with an evil laugh.

"Chaos control!" Cream yelled with her last breathe.

A part of the roof suddenly broke off, blocking Sonic from Cream as more smoke flew up and partially blinded him. He attempted to push the rubble out of the way so that he could spot the rabbit again.

"Cream!" Sonic yelled in distress, as the ship exploded.

…

Cream opened one eye and looked left and right, Dark Oak was no longer there, in fact she was no longer on the ship. Instead, she was just surrounded by the colour white.

"It's so good to see you again Cream" came the same voice of the chaos emerald.

Cream turned round and spotted a familiar person.

Running forward, she launched an attack and hugged them like there was so tomorrow.

"I have missed you so much!" Cream cried as tears trickled down her muzzle "Oh Cosmo!"

**Twenty two pages long! I told you it was going to be a long chapter, a **_**very **_**long chapter at that. So the secret's finally out! Wow! The chaos emerald was Cosmo! I have kept it from you so long, it's hard to type the name without thinking I'm spoiling the secret! Many, many many, thanks to angelfire75, who inspired me to finish the chapter! Angelfire75 you really are an angel (pun intended ;)!) Please oh please oh please review! Come on, I think this chapter earns it! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah! **


	24. It's Up To You Now, Cream

**Decided to start on chapter 24 because I realised this chapter is going to be the most crucial part of the story! But shh! I ain't revealing no mores, I guess you're just gonna have to read the chapter!**

**Just a little thing I need to say, it is aimed at Pandemonium and Super Light The Hedgehog, where are you guys? I miss you! Haven't heard from either of you in quite a while, just write me a little review or PM me telling me that you're both **_**still **_**alive and well and you haven't been eaten by a who-knows-what!**

**Anyways… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 24: It's Up To You Now, Cream

_Cream opened one eye and looked left and right, Dark Oak was no longer there, in fact she was no longer on the ship. Instead, she was just surrounded by the colour white._

"_It's so good to see you again Cream." came the same voice of the chaos emerald._

_Cream turned round and spotted a familiar person._

_Running forward, she launched an attack and hugged them like there was so tomorrow._

"_I have missed you so much!" Cream cried as tears trickled down her muzzle "Oh Cosmo!" _

"Please don't cry Cream," Cosmo said pulling Cream away and gently wiping the tears away "I missed you too." Cosmo said offering her a smile.

Cream returned her smile before looking around the area they were in, "Where are we?" Cream questioned, looking into the eyes of Cosmo.

"The white chaos emerald." Cosmo answered, sitting down on the white floor, shortly followed by Cream.

"Really? Wow." Cream awed, looking round at nothing in particular.

The two sat in salience for a moment, taking in the area that contained nothing before Cosmo broke the silence.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on." Cosmo stated, her face looking thoughtful as she continued to gaze.

"Well to be honest, yes." Cream said, playing with her left floppy ear as she looked up at Cosmo nervously.

"Very well then," Cosmo said standing up and offering Cream her hand "Would you like to go on a walk, it's an awful lot to explain I'm afraid."

Cream nodded in reply and took Cosmo's hand.

"So what would you like to know first?" Cosmo asked as they walked together.

"Not meaning to be rude," Cream said, a nervous laugh coming out of her mouth "But how come you're here? I mean _how _are you here? Didn't you erm…"

"I though you were going to say that." Cosmo mused, cutting her off and giving the rabbit a reassuring look, "Well, when I was struck by the Sonic Power Cannon, I was reunited with my mother and the repentant seedrian Lucas, he was a seedrian before he became Dark Oak " Cosmo started.

"Please do continue." Cream said, gesturing her to go on.

"And as we were walking off, something strange happened." Cosmo said, her brow beginning to furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked.

"Well, as we began to walk off, there was an earthquake." Cosmo said with a sigh.

"A earthquake?" Cream questioned, with a confused look on her face.

"Yes and my mother told me that something funny was going on, she said to me that time had been somewhat frozen to stop the Materex like planet from blowing up. Resulting in a negative feedback that effected where my mother and I were. I then blacked out and woke up here, completely oblivious to what was happening." Cosmo explained.

"Then what happened?" Cream asked the dazed Cosmo.

"My mother appeared to me and explained what had happened and where I was, she told me all about the Materex's back up plan." Cosmo replied in a quiet voice.

"How did she find out?" Cream asked.

"Lucas told my mother that, when he was Dark Oak he had initiated a back up plan in case the plan had failed resulting in his demise. So when the planet had exploded the pieces scattered and this is where you come in Cream." Cosmo said.

"So if this Lucas is or I mean was Dark Oak and he regretted what he did then how come he continued his back up plan?" Cream asked.

"Ah, well like I said before his back up plan was for in case he died," Cosmo said.

"Yeah?" Cream said, encouraging her to continue.

"The Materex are mostly robot like creatures and only a fraction of them contained their life form from before they turned into these creatures. So, Dark Oak programmed his everything so that he would come back only this time, his life form wouldn't be in the equation. Meaning that a mere shell of Dark Oak would come back and wreck havoc, trying to continue where Dark Oak unintentionally finished." Cosmo said.

"But if it was just Dark Oaks body, then how come _it _could act without anything controlling it?" Cream questioned.

"You see, Lucas was not really in control in the first place," Cosmo stated.

"How so?" asked Cream.

"Well, even though the strength and power got to Lucas's head, he still had some goodness left in him deep down, so when he became a Materex, Dark Oak was made up of a good side and a bad side but now that Lucas is no longer, sort of, _involved _in Dark Oak, Dark Oak is made of up of only pure darkness, so he has nothing to balance him out." Cosmo said.

"But I already thought that Dark Oak was made of nothing but pure evil, he sure seemed to act like it before" Cream said with a pout, causing Cosmo to let out a light laugh at what she said.

"That is only because the darkness dominated Dark Oak, so it was almost as if there was no light anyway but now that he is made of _pure _darkness, he is going to be much harder to concur and defeat." said Cosmo.

"But what about you, I mean are you, al-" Cream started but Cosmo cut her off, already knowing the answer to her question.

"No Cream, I'm just a ghost" Cosmo said with little if not any emotion in her light voice.

"Phooey" Cream said in a sad voice, crossing her arms to shield her emotion.

Again Cosmo laughed, but every time she did, it seemed kind of forced in a matter of speaking.

The sound of silence once again took over the air surrounding them. Cream took this time as an opportunity to think over what had happened mere minutes a go. So as the power was being sucked out of her, she heard Cosmos voice, the ship was just minutes from exploding-

Cream suddenly jumped in surprise causing Cosmo to let out a little shriek.

"Cosmo! The ship it was about to-!" Cream said in a rush before Cosmo placed her hand over her mouth.

"Hush little one," she whispered soothingly "You need not threat." Cosmo was talking to her as if Cream was her own child.

A muffled "But" came from the other side of the hand.

"Shh, time has been frozen," Cosmo whispered taking her hand away from where it sat on Creams mouth, "We are here." Cosmo said coming to am abrupt halt, causing Cream to do the same. Just a few centimetres in front of them was a blinding bright light.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked, shielding her eyes from the glowing light.

"I used the power of the chaos emerald to freeze time just seconds away from the ship from blowing up." Cosmo explained.

"Oh, but where are we?" Cream asked.

"We are at the core of the chaos emerald and this is where you will be departing." Cosmo stated.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Cream questioned, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I am afraid not Cream," Cosmo said with a sigh, before kneeling down in front of Cream and placing both hands on her shoulders "I have helped you out as much as I can but now it is time fore you to take matters in your own hands."

Cream remained silent.

"It is up to you now, Cream" Cosmo said, catching a tear that trickled down Creams muzzle.

"But I'm not ready!" Cream exclaimed, "Please don't leave me Cosmo!"

"I am so very sorry," Cosmo said, her eyes also began to water but she managed to keep them in check, "I am _so_ proud of you Cream, your progress over this trip has been amazing and you are growing into a truly remarkable person, I have enjoyed spending these last few weeks with you, but… it is time for me to go" Cosmo said with a small smile as her voice cracked.

Cream suddenly gave Cosmo a hug, she clung to her as more tears began to descend down her cheek. Cosmo returned the hug, struggling herself not to cry.

"I'll miss you! A lot!" Cream cried into her shoulder.

Cosmo offered her a smile as a single tear trickled down her own cheek, "I'll miss you too Cream." she spoke softly, now looking away from Cream and towards the light.

"Now go." she whispered drying Creams tears with her gently hands.

Cream nodded, turned around and began walking towards the light.

"Will I ever see you again?" Cream asked, turning to face Cosmo, the light reflecting off her face.

"I hope so, Cream," Cosmo spoke, "I truly do."

"I know I will." Cream said, giving her one more smile before walking into the light.

**Okay, I did feel really teary after writing that last bit, but at least Cream finally got to see Cosmo again! What's going to happen now? Will Cream finally defeat the Materex once and for all? Or do they have another trick up their sleeve? Find out next in The Many Shades Of Cream: It Ends Now!**

**Shadow- O_O**

**Not a single word Shadow, and how did you get inside my fic?**

**Shadow- We've all been here the whole time and as for your other question, Sonic kicked down your door.**

**Sonic- Shadow!**

**Soonnniiiccccc!**

**Sonic- Yikes! Okay readers, don't forget to R and R! -runs off-**

**-carrying a baseball bat- Oh Sonniccc, I have a little treat for you, why don't you come back so I can show you.**

**Sonic- Not on your life!**

**That's it! -lets out a warrior cry and runs after Sonic-**

**Any- stay away from my Sonic! -runs after Snowflake, carrying her hammer-**

**Tails- Since Snowflake is a bit preoccupied… I guess I have to say goodbye…**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**

**P.S May the odds be ever in your favour ;)**


	25. It Ends Now

**Just to let you know, my laptop is in the shop and it is getting fixed, but because my hard drive has kafuffled up, there is a 99.9% chance that all my documents will be wiped, which makes me sad. So I have decided that I will re-write chapter 26 (technically 25) because I really feel guilt about making you guys wait. Anyways, I introduce to you chapter 25/26!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream.

Chapter 25: It Ends Now.

Cream groaned as she opened her eyes, the familiar scent of blood drifted to her nose and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from spewing her guts. Her vision was blurred and she felt so sleepy, she just wanted to go back to sleep, but someone found it necessary to keep on shaking her, trying to stop her from going back to sleep.

"Stay with me Cream!" a voice yelled, this voice was somewhat familiar to her, but she was too tired to place her finger on it, and instead, she pushed the person's face away from her, who was inconsiderately yelling in her sensitive ears.

"Five more minutes momma." She slurred, grabbing onto the figures soft fur and snuggling the arms that held her. The figure chuckled quietly, and sighed in relief.

"You gave us quite a scare Cream," the figure told her quietly, seemingly relieved that she was at least healthy enough to speak.

"Hey, that's my name." Cream mused, as her eyelids slowly began to close and her breathing soon enough became slow and heavy.

"That's right Cream, go to sleep."

That was the last thing she heard before the realm of sleep once again reclaimed her consciousness.

...

"So what exactly happened?" a female voice whispered to the male that stood beside her as she tended to the patience wounds.

The male scratched the back of his neck; embarrassment could be seen clearly upon his features, "I'm not too sure, my memories are a little fuzzy. One minute, I couldn't get to Cream, and the next minute, I was right besides her."

"What happened to Dark Oak?" the female asked slowly, shuddering as she mentioned the Materex's name.

"Beats me, dude was long gone when I got to her." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

The female sighed sadly as she turned to face the male, "And the chaos emeralds?"

"It was weird, they were just floating around Cream, so I just grabbed 'em and gave 'em to Tails when I got back."

"It was quiet a scary sigh," the female mused, her voice thick, "To see you and Cream covered in blood." A single tear fell from the female's emerald green eyes.

Cream suddenly gasped in pain as she sat up, her eyes wide with fear, and before the female could even turn round to see if she was alright, the male was besides the bed, staring intently at the rabbit.

The first thing Cream noticed was that she was in the hospital wing. Her eyes traced the room and she soon spotted the familiar faces of Sonic and Amy; Amy was at the end of Creams bed and Sonic was just beside her, holding his breath in anticipation.

"W-what happened?" Cream asked in a hoarse voice.

"You don't remember?" Amy whispered.

Cream shook her head, but images suddenly flashed in her mind. Getting captured, seeing her old memories, Dark Oak, almost dying, Cosmo...

Cream yelped in surprise, she chucked off the covers and was about to get out of the bed, but Sonic stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her back down into a sitting position.

"Hey take it easy, you need to rest." Sonic said to her.

"But-!" Cream started but Amy cut her off.

"Sonic's right Cream, you got badly hurt."

Cream sighed in defeat, but then took notice of the many bandages that covered her body, from her legs all the way up to her head, she felt like a mummy about to be buried. Also, on top of all that, she had a killer headache.

"We were so worried Cream." Amy said, in a motherly tone.

"I know," Cream said with a said sigh, she couldn't help but feel this was all her fault.

Sonic looked between the two girls. There was only one thing Sonic hated above everything else (other than Eggman and evil of course), awkward silence. Clearing his throat, Sonic began to speak.

"Welp, the important thing is, is that you're okay Cream," Sonic said, flashing her one of his famous smiles and thumbs up.

"I guess so." Cream said with a small shrug of the shoulders.

The ship suddenly began to shake, and Amy launched herself at Sonic, who had grabbed hold of Cream. Sonic sat there holding the two protectively and it was over in a matter of minutes.

Once he deemed it safe, Sonic stood back up and let go of the two. Turning to Amy, he spoke in a serious voice,

"We better go."

Amy nodded and turned to Cream.

"Stay here." She ordered, and all the rabbit could do was nod, still in shock after that powerful quake struck the ship. Amy gave her a small smile and gently kissed the top of her bandaged head.

"Be safe."

And with that the two hedgehogs ran out of the room, leaving Cream alone.

...

Tails let a moan of pain as he stood back up. Clutching his shoulder, he sat back in his captain chair and began shooting some missiles at the creature on the water planet, which seemed ineffective as it caused no damage whatsoever to the seemingly invisible creature. You'd think it would be easier now there was only one of them but it seemed to be much harder to defeat than before. For example, the strength of the single Materex had improved greatly, and if it wasn't for the upgrades Tails had made on the shields in his spare time, they would've been blown into oblivion.

"The missiles are completely useless against it!" Tails growled in aggravation.

"What do you suggest we do?" Eggman's image asked from the large screen, as Knuckles was once again thrown back by the giant creature.

"It must have a weakness!" Knuckles yelled, as Shadow was also flung back by the large Materex.

"What about the Master Emerald?" Cheese asked innocently as he floated besides Tails.

"No way!" Knuckles snapped.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Sonic said, as he jumped on the wing of Amy's plane, standing besides Rouge.

"I don't know Sonic." Tails replied.

"Huh?" Sonic said in confusion.

"Remember what happened last time? The Master Emerald was shattered into pieces and now that Dark Oak is stronger, who knows what will happen." Tails explained.

"Yeah, but there were more forces to resist last time, if we strike Dark Oak with its entire power boom! The odds are in our favour!" exclaimed Rouge.

Tails considered this for a moment.

"She's right Tails, if all the energy is focused on Dark Oak, then that's gotta be able to deal at least _some _damage." Chris informed the fox, who seemed to be in deep thought.

Tails suddenly snapped out of his thought and nodded his head.

"It's our only option." He said simply.

...

"No! I will not do it again" Knuckles exclaimed, struggling against Rouge's and Amy's grip. He may be strong but even he could not get away from the powerful females.

"Sorry Knucks, but we got no choice," Rouge said through gritted teeth pulling him along the hallway.

"Yeah, you can always fix it afterwards." Amy aid happily.

"One cannot simply '_fix_' the most powerful object in the universe." Knuckles stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Well you are the guardian of it." Rouge argued back.

"Yeah!" Amy exclaimed in agreement, "If anyone can fix it then you can!"

"You gotta have more faith it," Rouge told him as they came to a stop at the Master Emerald shrine, "Aaaannnd you gotta have more faith in _yourself." _She informed him, poking him in the stomach.

"Chaos is the power enriched by the heart." Amy said, nodding as she did so.

"Fine," Knuckles said breaking free of their grip and standing in front of the Master Emerald, "This better work." He grumbled.

"We believe in you Knuckles!" Amy chirped as Rouge nodded in agreement.

Knuckles nodded at them both, before turning his attention back to the Master Emerald as he began to chant, with his arms outstretched.

"Oh great and powerful Master Emerald, hear me now..."

...

"Damn." Shadow whispered to himself, as he was thrown back at the Blue Typhoon. He landed with a loud thump and he rubbed his back where the hard metal had hit him and knocked the win out of him.

"Come on Shadzy! I thought you could do better than that!" Sonic called out to him arrogantly as he was lucky enough to avoid the weird liquid that was shot at them both.

"Shut it, faker." Shadow said with a growl, as he stood up and shook his quills ridding them of the metal rubble.

His competitive nature taking over, Shadow launched himself into a triple spin at Dark Oak, and hit him square in the face. He actually managed to do some damage as the creature roared in pain and Shadow was lucky enough this time to avoid the strange looking liquid that was shot out of it's mouth, that was coincidentally (or not) aimed only at Shadow.

"Adda boy!" Sonic proclaimed happily, patting the ebony hedgehog on the back, who was at the moment in super Shadow form making him gold, earning a glare from Shadow, and Sonic stopped almost instantly and held his hands up in the air and gave him a nervous smile.

"Hehe" Sonic chuckled, with a hint of fear hidden in it depths.

Shadow growled in response and if looks could kill, we would be mourning poor Sonic the Hedgehog by now.

The two hedgehogs were about to resume attacking Dark Oak again, when a powerful beam shot out at the giant Materex, sending the two hedgehogs flying back into the X Tornado take off road. Shadow was the first to stand up, and he pulled the blue (at the moment who was gold) hedgehog to his feet roughly by grabbing onto his arm.

The two watched as the green energy beam attacked Dark Oak, who was roaring in pain. For what seemed like hours, Dark Oak was destroyed and Sonic began to cheer in celebration, including Cheese and Chris, but Eggman and Tails watched intently, not quite believing they had won yet, at least not _that _easily.

Shadow seemed to be on the same as he shook the ecstatic Sonic roughly and pointed to the planet as the smoke began to clear. In its place stood a shell like planet, very much alike the one the gang had seen when they fought the Materex the first time which seemed like decades ago, except this time it was a dark grey in colour unlike the brown it was the first time, it seemed to signify that it was _much _more powerful than before.

"_Your courage is admirable, but your naivety in believing you could defeat the all powerful Materex is what will be the cause of your own demise!" _Dark Oak's voice boomed, sending shivers down the Mobian's backs.

...

Amy rubbed her eyes as she sat back up in attempt to clear her fuzzy vision. One minute she and Rouge were watching the Master Emerald glow with almighty power while Knuckles was reciting a old chant, and the next, Bam! All three of them were knocked unconscious.

Amy turned to the source of the noise when she heard someone groan and soon spotted Rouge sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Amy asked as she crawled over to her and checked for any signs of damage.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy," Rouge sitting up and shaking her head, before noticing they were missing a party member, "Where's Knuckles?" This was one of the rare times when Rouge said his full name and she only did this when she worried about him, even though she always denied she worried about the hot headed echidna.

Before Amy could respond, they heard a groan. Looking over, they spotted Knuckles lying beside the, now in pieces, Master Emerald. The quickly ran to his side and checked to see if he was alright.

"Knuckles?" Amy questioned, placing her hand against his forehead. When she deemed his temperature was normal, she then proceeded to check his pulse rate by placing two fingers upon his wrist.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Knuckles said, gently whacking her hands away and sitting up. A look of horror crossed his face when his eyes fell upon the remains of the Master Emerald.

"Not again!" He exclaimed, before he continued, "I don't understand why all the bad things happen to me! First I was almost made into a pancake when one of the stupid damn Materex almost fell on me, had it not have been for Shadow. Then I couldn't even break down a stupid door! And now this! The poor Master Emerald! It's happened not once, but twice! Twice dammit! Now I'm going to be known as the guardian who couldn't even look after the most precious, not to mention, powerful damn object in the whole frickin' universe! There's only a few words to describe and sum me up. Worst. Guardian. Ever."

Before Knuckles could continue ranting about how he is a failure in life. A voice interrupted him,

"_Your courage is admirable, but your naivety in believing you could defeat the all powerful Materex is what will be the cause of your own demise!" _Dark Oak's voice boomed, sending shivers down the Mobian's backs.

"This is just not my day!" he exclaimed in frustration, as the other two Mobians pulled him to his feet and dragged him out of the room, heading for the control room as Knuckles continued his rant.

...

"Huh?" Cream murmured as she woke up, "Who's there?"

...

"Oh no." Tails said, a look of shock upon his features as Knuckles, Amy and Rouge arrived back into the room.

"What is it Tails?" Amy asked with a worried tone.

"The chaos emeralds power, it's all been drained again." Tails said, putting his head in his hands and groaning in distress.

"How?" Vector asked, the chaotix had recently arrived to help with the battle.

"I don't know." Tails muffled reply came.

"Where are they?" Knuckles asked who by now had finished sulking.

"Sonic left them on the bridge after he and Shadow turned super, Dark Oak must have taken them and drained all of their power," Tails explained, "I suspect Dark Oak just chucked them back, considering they're now useless."

"Is there a way to power them up again?" Chris's image asked.

"Bring them to my ship." Eggman's image stated, causing everyone to turn to him, "I think I know what to do."

"I'll go get them." Amy said, and before anyone could protest, she was already out of the room.

...

_Hello Cream, _a voice spoke.

"Cosmo?" Cream questioned.

_No _

"Then who?" Cream asked.

The voice let out a soft chuckle, _I can't believe you've already forgotten me, Cream_

"But-?" Realisation suddenly dawned as Cream's eyes widened in shock.

"E-Emerl?" she whispered.

_Yes_

"How is this possible?" Cream asked her voice hardly above a whisper.

_I've been here the whole time_

"Wha?" Okay, now she was even more confused.

_Oh come on Cream, you should have figured it out by now._

"Where are you?" Cream asked, looking around the room.

_I'm in your heart_

"In my...heart." Cream stuttered, gently touching her heart.

_Would you prefer it if you could see me?_

"Very much. Yes." Cream replied.

An image of Emerl suddenly appeared in the centre of the room, it was fuzzy, but it was definitely there.

"Emerl!" Cream exclaimed happily, running to hug him, but instead, she went _through _him, and landed on the floor with a "Oomph"

Emerl scratched the back of his neck.

_Hehe, should have warned you about that._

Cream nodded in agreement, and stood back up.

"Why can't I hug you?" she asked him with a pout.

_I'm only an image_

"Oh." Cream murmured.

_Indeed, oh_

"So... what's going on?" Cream asked.

_Do you remember when you had a vision?_

"Yes..." Cream answered, not quite sure where this was going.

_Well you don't think that was a coincidence, do you?_

"I'm not following you," Cream said.

Emerl sighed,

_Honestly, I think you've been around Knuckles far too much_

"Just continue." Cream instructed, crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance.

_Yes, I see you've been influenced by his impatient manor too; _Emerl chuckled, but stopped when Cream glared at him.

_Very well, you see I have the ability to see the future_

Cream gasped, "So you're physic?"

Psychic _Cream, honestly you're as bad as Knuckles. But yes I am indeed psychic. And because of this, I gave you the ability for a couple of minutes to see the future, as a helping hand._

"Why didn't you show me the _whole_ future? It would've been much easier for me." Cream whined.

_But that would be cheating and you wouldn't have learnt anything throughout this journey. Besides, if I did show you the whole future, think about how that would affect the space time continuum, the results would have been disastrous. Also, not everything is set in stone._

Cream sighed, but agreed, "True."

_Anyway, your friend Cosmo told me..._

"You know Cosmo?!" Cream exclaimed happily.

_Oh yes, she is a very good friend of mine. Now where was I? Oh yes. Cosmo told me that you must be the one to defeat Dark Oak_

"How do I do that?" Cream asked.

_You must seek out the seven chaos emeralds._

"But, I haven't seen them since I was on Dark Oak's ship!" Cream exclaimed in distress.

_Do not threat. The chaos emeralds are all located on the bridge._

Cream nodded and gestured for him to continue.

_But be warned Cream, when you get there the chaos emeralds are going to be acting very... strangely. Do not be put off by this just believe in your heart that you can do it and your heart will not let you down._

"Will you come with me?" Cream asked.

Emerl stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of Cream,

_You may not see me Cream, but I'll always be right here, _Emerl then pointed to her heart and in a flash of bright light, he disappeared.

"I will not let you down, Emerl." Cream said clutching her heart before running out of the room and heading for the bridge.

...

Cream panted heavily as she arrived at the bridge, walking forward she soon spotted the seven chaos emeralds lying down on the floor. But something was strange about them; they did not hold the familiar glow that always made Cream feel warm inside, instead, they were dark and made her feel cold inside.

She ran forward and kneeled down next to them. How was she supposed to fix them? She soon became panicked and began hyperventilating, but then she remembered what Emerl had told her. She had to believe herself.

Without even realizing what she was doing, Cream closed her eyes in concentration, and placed her hands on them.

"Chaos is the power enriched by the heart." She mumbled over and over, as if reciting a spell.

The chaos emeralds suddenly regained their warming glow and Cream also began to glow gold. Her ears stood up as if she hanging upside down, and when she opened her eyes, they were not the familiar chocolate brown; instead they were bright orange in colour. Her dress and shoes turned bright turquoise as her body began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Cream?" a voice whispered from behind her. Cream turned around and spotted Amy standing there, absolutely gobsmacked and lost for words. Cream could remember herself in that same position, almost a year ago.

Cream flashed her, a dazzling, not to mention, confident smile.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"Don't worry Amy; it is up to me now." Cream replied as Amy took a couple of steps forward.

"No!" Amy yelled as she grabbed hold of Creams hand who was preparing to leave.

Cream turned back and said, with so much confidence in her voice, "Trust me, I _can _do this." And with that she broke free of Amy's hold and flew out into space.

"Cream!" Amy yelled, as tears fell by the gallons now.

"Cream!" Sonic exclaimed as she flew past him and Shadow, "What are you doing?!"

"It is my turn to be the hero." She replied.

"Wait!" he yelled out to her, but before he could fly forward, she put up a shield blocking him from getting to her.

The effect of the 7 chaos emeralds sent a strong warmth through her body and made her feel powerful. _So this is what it feels like to be super_ she mused to herself.

Turning round to face the enemy, a challenging smile crossed Cream's lips as she prepared to attack.

"_So you have finally come?" _Dark Oaks voice boomed.

"Yes." She responded simply.

"_And you really think you can stop me?"_

"No," she said before continuing, "I know I can."

"_Oh really?"_

Cream nodded in response, smirk still firmly in place.

Dark Oak let out a loud evil laugh.

"_A child thinks that she has the power to stop me?!"_

"I may be a child," she began, "but there's more than one side to me."

"_Oh?" _

Cream began to focus on forming a large ball of energy in her hands, ignoring the taunts and jeers from Dark Oak, her eyes closed in concentration as she continued to chant over and over again, "Chaos is the power enriched by the heart."

When she opened her eyes again, a large ball of gold and turquoise energy had formed in her hands and Dark Oak had failed to notice.

"I guess you could say," Cream said, before letting out a loud joyous laugh that jingled like bells throughout space, "There are many shades of cream!"

Before Dark Oak could even respond, Cream could hear her heart beating slow as everything went in slow motion, but she couldn't give now. Letting out a battle cry, Cream threw the ball of energy at Dark Oak, one thought going through her mind as she did so.

_Am I going to survive this?_

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Very long chapter! ZOMG! My hands hurt and I'm hyper! Mwahahahahaha! Please, oh, please, oh, please, oh, P-L-E-A-S-E! Review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!**

**Love Ya!**

**Mwah!**


	26. The Dog Days Are Over

**My Laptop has been fixed! Happyy dance! yaaay! But with every up side, there must come a down side, all my documents were deleted ;( So that means all my prevoius stories I have drafted and worked on have gone down the toilet, **_**Ka Fluuussshhh. **_**Don't worry though, my heart will go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 26: The Dog Days Are Over

Muffled voices filled the area as she began to away. She felt so...weird, her whole body felt heavy and it was almost as if she was glued to the spot. Testing to see if this theory was true, she shifted slightly, only to regret secounds later, when a seering pain shot through her arm from the bottom of her hand and right up to her shoulder, it took everything in her willpower not to scream out in pain.

"Hey guys? I think she's comin' to," spoke a gruff voice.

A pair of footsteps were heard, coming towards the bed Cream was currently perched in. The person pressed a warm, gloved hand against her forehead and then proceded to take hold of her right wrist, pressing a small device on it, which let off a small blue flash. The person took it away from her wrist and examined it, eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Her temperature has gone down and her heart rate is now _somewhat _normal, so she should be awake now," The person said, turning to the other three in the room.

Cream began to wonder about what had happened to her, her memory was a little hazy, so she began to try to think about what had happened.

-FlashBack-

Dark Oak screamed in pain when the ball of energy struck the shell, destroying it the second the ball of energy made contact with it. It exploded with a loud bang, and sent Cream flying back, already unconcious and now no in her super form. She was covered in crimson blood, that poured out of multiple wounds that covered her petit frame, espcially her left arm, which was lying at a funny angle.

Her orange dress was ripped and tattered, almost as if it had been on fire, and her shoes were no more, leaving behind a pair of normally white, ripped and burnt socks.

Sonic caught her as she flew back with almighty false, sending him flying back aswell, but he was able to steady himself before he continued to fly back into the ship.

Looking her over, he hugged her tightly, as unfamiliar wetness began to well up in his lime green eyes. It trailed down his muzzle and hit the child he cradled. Shadow noticed this, but said nothing, she could be dead for all they knew but he knew what it was like to loose someone close, espcially a child and he knew it was going to be hard for Sonic and the others if she was in fact dead.

They flew back to the ship in silence, Sonic was too focused on getting Cream some help but Shadow could tell Sonic knew deep down the chances of Cream surviving were slim, the blood that fell from her wounds did no show any signs if showing and Cream's breathing was coming more and more laboured as each minute passed. She threw her whole being into that attack, somthing similar to what Shadow had done, when he had stopped that cannon from striking the earth, a year ago.

Amy stood at the balcony when hey came back, she looked over Sonic and Shadow, she gave Sonic an uneasy look when she saw that some blood covered his cobalt blue fur, but when her eyes traced over Cream, she gasped in shock.

"Sonic! What happened?!" Amy demanded through tears.

"Get Tails, Amy." Sonic's voice was low and monotone, no emotion could be found in his voice.

Amy gave him a shaky nod, before running off to retrieve the fox genius.

Sonic walked off, not even caring to look if Shadow was following or not. He walked down the hallway and kept his eyes firmly ahead, and ignored the gasps of suprise and the questions that were thrown at him, instead, he just concentration on getting Cream to the hospital ward.

When he got there, he placed Cream on one of the beds and watched over her, his eyes rested on her left arm, and he cringed inwardly, it didn't look pretty. He leaned forward from his seat and whispered into her ear, with tears trickling down his face:

"I am so sorry Cream," he spoke to the unconcious maimed girl, "so very sorry."

-End FlashBack-

Cream's eyes slowly fluttered open as she took in her surroundings, as she had suspected, she was in the hospital ward, again. She had lost count of the amount of times she had been in this hospital ward on this adventure alone.

Suddenly, Creams vision went pink, she looked up to see no other than Amy, hugging the heck out of her, it was still comforting none the less, Cream was still slightly dazed, but when Cream tried the hug back, she could hardly move her left arm. When Amy pulled away, Cream's eyes traced over to her arm to inspect it and she let out a gasp of shock and suprise when she saw that it was in a small white cast. She examined the rest of her body and saw that she was _covered _in bandages.

"Good to have ya back kiddo!" Sonic proclaimed, causing Cream to tear her eyes away from the bandages.

Cream smiled in reply, but she soon frowned again when a thought crossed her mind.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked bluntly, as a child would.

The other four mobians exchanged nervous looks before Sonic spoke up.

"Four Days."

Cream blinked in suprise.

"We were so worried about you Cream!" Amy exclaimed, embracing the child once again.

"Heh. Sorry." Cream replied, smiling sheepishly.

"So, how are you feeling Cream?" Tails said, shining a bright light in her eyes, playing the role of the doctor.

"Fine, I guess." she replied nonchalantly, with a shrug of the shoulders.

Tails nodded and patted her lightly on the head, a bright smile plasted on his features, Cream returned the smile with great enthusiasm, but then her eyes widened in panic.

"Where's Cheese?!" she exclaimed, looking around the room when she saw no blue chao in sight.

"Hey! Take it easy." Sonic soothed in an attempt to calm her down...he failed miserabley.

"He's okay! He's just taking a nap, he's been by your side the whole time, but I made him go take a nap because he's been worried sick." Amy explained, causing Cream to calm down.

"I want to go see him." Cream said, in a demading tone.

"But Cr-" Amy started, but Cream cut her off.

"Please."

Amy sighed in defeat as Sonic lifted Cream off of the bed and Cream put one arm around Sonic's and Tail's shoulder (she did struggle with the left one, but she got it around Sonic's shoulder eventually!). They supported her weight as she limped out of the room and in the direction of her bedroom, where Cheese lay sound asleep, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was finally awake.

-Dreamscape-

"Cream!" Cheese yelled, flying towards the bloddy and battered rabbit that lay in a pool of blood of blood on the floor.

"Cheese..." she mumbled weakly.

"Cream! No!" Cheese shouted in distress, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Cheese..." Cream murmured, as everything around Cheese began to fade away.

-EndOfDreamscape-

"Cheese..." Cream said, gently shaking the chao, "Wake up."

"CREAM!" Cheese exclaimed, sitting up and looking around the room, when his spot Cream, he launched a attack hug at her, still crying.

"It's okay," Cream soothed, gently stroking the back of his head, "It was only a nightmaire, you're safe, you're safe."

"I thought you would never wake up!" Cheese cried, hugging her tighter.

"I'm here, I'm here," she said, calming the chao down.

Cheese nodded and sniffed up the remainder of his tears, when Cream ever had a nightmaire, Vanilla would comfort her in the same way, so Cream had picked it up. Taking a small hankerchief out of her pocket, she held at Cheese's nose and instructed, "Blow."

Cheese obeyed and blew his nose fiercely. She took the handkerchief away from his face and put it back in her pocket, giving him a bright smile as he returned it, hugging her once again.

"I missed you." Cheese mumbled into her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Cheese." Cream replied.

As they broke apart, Cream offered Cheese her hand and he took it, together, they walked ou of the room, (Cheese flew by her side.) now that Dark Oak was finally gone once and for all, Cream could go back to being a carefree kid, she didn't have to worry about any of this "saving the universe buisness" anymore, atleast for a little while. Just for now, it seemed the dog days are truly over.

**Hehe! Thanks for reading! I think the next chapter will be the last chapter, which makes me sad, but, it had to end at some point. Atleast now I can concentrate on getting other fics finished, maybe I will end up writing sequel, but only time will tell... **

**Until next time.**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


	27. The Journey Goes On

**I can't believe it's the last chapter, I remember starting this chapter a couple on months ago, and I really didn't know if people were gonna even like it, I was even planning on deleting it if it wasn't popular! Good thing I didn't! I would like to that everyone that has reviewed, epscially AngelFire 75, she's been with me literally from the beginning and has been inspiring me to finsihing this story! So thanks Angel! Big big big hugs for you! Oh and a GIANT cookie too!**

**(Hehe that rhymed!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic!**

The Many Shades Of Cream

Chapter 27: The Journey Goes On

"Mama!" Cream cried out happily, running to meet her mother with outstretched arms, Cheese just beside her. Her mother accepted her hug and laughed happily along with her daughter, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, how I've missed you, dear Cream," Vanilla said, stroking the back of the young rabbit's head. Cheese nudged the Vanilla's arm, with a very unamused expression on his face.

"Oh, and of course, Cheese too." Vanilla said, releasing her daughter and hugging Cheese too, who chirped happily.

"Thanks!"

Confusion crossed Vanilla's face as she pulled Cheese away, she studied him closely and mumbled to herself, "Well this sure is perculiar..."

She turned to her daughter with a questionable look on her face, Cream saw this and decided to explain,

"Tails gave him this thing called a traslater." Cream explained with a shrug.

"Aw, I see." Vanilla mused.

Vanilla began to study Cream, but her eyes soon widened in shock when she spotted her right arm.

"Cream?!" She exclaimed, "What happened?!"

Cream looked at her with a confused expression on her face, but she soon gave her a reassuring smile when she saw what she was looking at.

"Oh don't worry about that momma, I'm okay, really." Cream said, offering her a smile.

Vanilla thought for a moment, before returning her a smile.

"Yeah! She's fine!" Cheese chirped.

Vanilla nodded at the both of them before aking them both in her arms and hugging them again.

"Oh, I've missed you two so much, it has been awfully lonely without the two of you here with me."

Cream pulled away and gave her mother a bright smile, "Hey momma? Can I go out to the field, cause Amy said that we could have a picnic with the others and I really want to go, please oh please oh PLEASE!" Cream said in a rush, as her mother just laughed.

"Of course, but be home before sunset." Her mother told her sternly.

Cream nodded gratefully before running off away with Cheese, heading for the dandelion field.

Vanilla smiled sadly as she watched her little girl run off into the distance.

"Oh my dear sweet Cream, you're growing up fast." Vanilla mused, before sighing, and re-entering her small cottage.

...

Amy sighed happily as she walked down the path, picnic basket in hand. It was all finally over, the whole buisness with the materex was officially done. And now, they could relax... just for a little while, at least.

Smiling to herself, Amy opened the lid to the basket to, apples, check, drinks, check, cups, check, chocolate cake... Amy dipped her finger into the basket and took a bit of chocolate from the cake and ate it, mmm... check.

As she was busy admiring her food, Amy did not notice a figure slowly creep up behind her, and without warning, they grabbed her from behind, also covering her mouth to stop her from screaming, and dragged her behind the tree.

When Amy heard snickering, Amy looked up and sighed in relief... it was only Sonic... Sonic! Amy's calmed expression soon turned ino that of a furious expression.

"Sonic!" she exclaimed angrily, "You scared me!"

Sonic only continued to laugh.

"You should of seen your face!" he spluttered between fits of laughter.

Amy's hammer suddenly materialised in one of her gloved hands, unfortunately for Sonic, he didn't notice, and she hit him on the head with an almighty swing and an "Oomph" from Sonic.

"You should of seen your face!" Amy mimicked, lowering her voice and talking with a patronising tone.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "I don't sound like that!"

Ignoring his protest, Amy spoke, "Why did ya "kidnap" me anyway Sonic? What do you want?!"

Out of his character, Sonic suddenly became nervous and uneasy. Scratching the back of his neck, that had recently become a habit of his, he spoke, "I wanted to give ya something..." he stuttered

Amy, being imaptient as she normally is, replied, "Yeeesss?"

With shaky hands, Sonic began to finger through his quills, until he bought out a velvet box.

He then proceeded to hand it to Amy, who stared at it in shock.

"Open it," he said softly.

Amy obeyed and opened the box, only to gasp in shock when she saw what was inside the myserious box.

Inside lay, a silver chained necklace, with a small pink heart shaped pendant that glittered in the sunlight.

"Oh my gosh Sonic..." she murmured.

"What? You don't like it?! Oh I'm really-" but his panicked ramble was cut off when Amy jumped on him and glomped him, "Oh Sonic! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" she cried, tears in her eyes, as she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, and Sonic could only remain frozen in suprise.

Noticing this, the pink hedgehog blushed and got off of him, "Too soon?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Uh huh." was all he could mumble back, still in shock.

"Heh, sorry." she apologised.

"Uh, Don't worry 'bout it." Sonic replied, blush still in full force.

Amy quickly took the necklace from the box, and tied it around her neck, discarding the box into he picnic basket.

"Should we go?" Amy asked, still embarassed herself.

A cocky grin now spread itself across Sonic's face, "Yeah."

Sweeping Amy off of her feet, cradling her in his arms, Sonic ran off into the direction of the field.

...

"This is really great cake Amy!" Tails complimented, mouth full of cake.

"Thanks Tails." Amy said with a bright smile on her face, taking a sip of her drink.

"C'mon Knux! Crack a smile!" Sonic said, tugging at the edge of Knuckles mouth, only to earn a glare from the seemingly miserable echidna.

"I shouldn't have left the master emerald, it still needs to re-charge." Knuckles grumbled.

"I'm sure the chaotix are taking good care of it! Now eat up!" Amy demaded, causing the echidna to glance at her nervously, before stuffing his face and forcing a smile, that looked more like a uncomfortable grimance.

Cream laughed happily, before an idea came to her mind.

"Hey! How about we play hide and seek!" she exclaimed happily, as Cheese nodded in agreement.

The others looked towards her, it wouldn't have been their first choice of what to do, but when they came face to face with two pairs of adorable puppy eyes, they just couldn't say no.

"Whatever you say Cream! But first..." Sonic trailed off, before he took in a big inhale of breath and yelled...

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Hey!" Knuckles exclaimed, but before he could further argue, the five oother mobians ran off into different directions, leaving him in the dust.

"Why am I always it?"

...

Cream, ran up the hill towards the big tree, having split up with Cheese, she decided that she would use her flight ability against Knuckles, meaning, she was going to hide in trees.

But when she arrived at the top, she was shocked at who she saw.

"Shadow?" she questioned, causing the ebony hedgehog to turn towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Just admiring the sunset." he replied bluntly, taking a seat.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Cream asked.

Shadow grunted in reply.

Taking this as a yes, Cream sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for about 5 minutes, before Shadow broke the silence.

"Do you feel it?" Shadow questioned, taking the girl off guard.

"Feel what?" she asked.

"The Light." he responded.

Cream looked at him in confusion but began to think. What did light feel like? Was he talking about the sun? No, Shadow wouldn't ask her something so simple, this is Shadow after all. Maybe he was talking about the kind of light her mum always told her storys about, the light within hearts.

"Yeah...I guess I do..." she mumured, before continuing, "What about you?"

"No," he replied sternly, a frown on his face, "All I feel is darkness." he said before standing up and begining to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Cream questioned, jumping up in suprise.

"In search of my light." he said turning towards her.

"Aren't you going to stay?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe..." he mumbled, trailing off, before walking off again.

"Good luck with finding your light!" Cream yelled out to him, but this time he did not turn around.

"Good luck to you too, Cream."

"With what?" she asked.

But he did not reply and instead he walked off and eventually, disapeared into the bushes.

Cream shrugged, sat back down, and continued to admire the sunset.

Not many people understand what Shadow meant when he said good luck to Cream? Oh? You thought I was gone? No, I'm still here, I've been here from the begining after all, who do you think has been telling you this story? I am the narrator after all.

You want to know who I am? I'm quite suprised you haven't figured it out by now, I am Emerl, as I have been all along.

And I think what Shadow meant by good luck, was that he was wishing Cream good luck on her journey, no, not that kind of journey, her journey through life.

After all, the story may have ended, but the journey goes on.

The End.

**I think I'm gonna cry! Can't believe it's over! Well, you know what to do! Review my children! Review!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


End file.
